The Power of Three
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: please read inside for summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**The Power of Three**

**An: **

Hi loyal and amazing people who read my stories...

Basically I know I haven't been updating in well honestly forever and it's unacceptable but please bare with me it'll happen.

In the mean time this popped in my head when I was meant to be listening to my lecturer...Thought if I start writing this maybe I'll get over my block on some of my other stories.

**If you like the idea let me know and I'll finish the first chapter today **afterI do a little exercise lol xxx

**Summary:**

I keep picturing them as kids and I think it's so cute especially Bonnie I can see her being the tiniest thing ever. Mainly a humouress story I hope but think all of mine have a mix. There'll be romance when Bonnie reverts back of course.

So anyways Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are turned back into 4 year olds (_**with obviously only the memoires they had up until that point. This means Bonnie will thinks Grams is alive etc which will be important in showing Damon exactly how close the two were and thus how he's hurt her. But also for showing the bond the girls had and what other traits exist in their personalities that may now be hidden.**_) thanks to Jonas, Elijah and Luka. What happens when Damon, the all things cute and fuzzy hater is left to control the situation? He has to appease three children and make sure no one notices the young girls wondering around which is going to be the biggest challenge of his life. He sure won't have Stefan's assistance as he leaves to go looking for someone to help them (Lucy Bennet). _**Andy Star will try to help**_... What if Damon can't stand young Elena who is a total bossy pain and slightly bitchy? He already found Caroline irritating before but when she and Elena cannot stop fighting what will he do? Only little Bonnie can help him as she is the only thing the two girls commonly agree on, because of their love for her. What if the little witch starts to warm Damon's un dead heart to the point he even finds himself fighting for her attention and the chance to share her with the two bickering toddlers? Will he realise the damage he has actually caused the 17 year old Bonnie, the more he talks to the so innocent toddler who is actually quite fond of him in her young state? When they revert back will anything change between them? Will she even remember all thats happened? He sure will.

Sorry not the best summary...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**

**AN:**

**Huge thank you to: **

**brooke and courtney**

**VAMPIRELUVSS**

**Smilesx10**

**STarSHipper**

**ShyButterflyKiss**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**

**Vie**

**SPEEDIE22**

**BamonFTW**

**And Love'Joy1990**

**The first chapter was only meant to be 2000-3000 words but it took on a life of its own, hopefully not a boring one. Anyways thought I'd put half up now. Other half has a lot of editing to do yet but I think it's a gooden. Also I've made Elena nice for now but as I always like to have( **_**as I still don't like her but I love Katherine of course)**_** , she has a darker side always ready to pop out. **

**Chapter 1: I wish**

Elijah moved effortlessly and with an otherworldly, old elegance and grace to his step. This was despite the fact he was furious.

"Elena is getting harder to control. She is reckless and irresponsible which will only lead to her getting herself killed before we have a chance to sacrifice her. I thought the Salvatore brothers protective and possessive nature over the girl would work in our favour. I thought that their strength and stubbornness could keep her out of danger and inline. They have done well an okay job so far but their love for her stops them from putting their foot down and doing what's absolutely necessary. If it were I I'd have chained her in their basement by now and left her there or at least taken off that vervain necklace and compelled her to do as she is told. But no they care whether she loves them or not, they care whether she's mad or not speaking to them. Young vampires in love, so pathetic." Elijah moaned out and for the first time he seemed to have lost is refined composure, almost whining at the end of his sentence.

"Well I've been thinking of a way the Salvatore's will find it easier to take care of Elena and make sure she does what's she's told." Jonas contributed wanting just as badly to keep Elena safe for now, his daughters life depended on it.

"Really how so?" Elijah smirk grew.

"We'll give her what she wants." Luka says that at school he's heard Elena, the Bennet witch and blonde vampire chat on a number of occasions about how happy they were when they were younger. How un complex life was before they were vampire, witch and doppelganger. I have a spell so the next time Elena wishes it she'll revert back to when she was young and happiest. I think the Salvatore's can keep a child in line till we need her. Once we find the burial ground and make Bonnie help us then we can then lure Klaus to town. I'll just undo the wish, as the caster it is my power to do so, when the time comes to sacrifice her. Simple."

"It could work. Those boys can't be so useless as to not be able to control something so young and little can they? It'll be better than taking the vervain necklace too as she won't be vulnerable vampires compulsion, when they come looking for her. Hell if she's a child and they keep her in the boarding house, away from mystic falls citizens no one will even know she's Elena Gilbert. So no one will come to town thinking she's the dopple and try to take her. It's brilliant. I'll compel her aunt Jenna into agreeing to let her stay at the boarding house and to not visit her there as well."

"Well then all I need is to get this on Elena." Jonas held out a stalk of crimson and gold coloured flowers. "

"Wait, how do you know it'll grant the right wish? I mean she's a teenager. You know what I think of their odd species. What if she has one of their famous melodramatic moments and wishes she were dead or something then what?"

"This particular flower only works to make you younger. Its only short term but the person must make the wish to unleash it and make it come real." Jonas said still looking as serous and emotionless as always.

The long and boring school day finally came to an end with the ring of a bell. Grabbing the last of her notebooks Elena was about to shut her locker when she found a stalk of red flowers taped amongst her photos. She stared at the flowers that were red with flicks of swirling gold, as if they were inviting her, teasing her to make a wish. She soon smiled seeing Bonnie and Caroline coming up to her with a twinkle in their mischievous eyes. She knew they were planning on engulfing her in hugs and kisses like when they were children again. Their families had said they were the most affectionate bunch of children they'd ever seen.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie linked arms as they strolled out of school happily talking about the movies they were going to watch and how they were going to look on such massive TV's. None of them knew why either boy even had a TV though since Damon preferred watching compelled woman dance for him naked and Stefan preferred books by the fire. Caroline found it even worse that they didn't even seem to know who Lady Ga Ga was, let alone what Jersey shore and 90210 were. She had never felt such shame for two people in her life.

"I hope when I'm an ancient vampire I'll at least have the brains to stay up to date. I mean how will I get the hot young guys to date me otherwise? I'd have to find one of those romance novel weirdoes instead. You know the ones like Elena and Stefan." She shuddered voice full of disappointment which made Bonnie cackle. "You can help me with that BB as I plan on turning you, my lifelong companion."

Bonnie halted her cackles, hoping the girl was joking. Then again they had been inseparable since birth, so was it wrong for Caroline to want that for eternity.

They soon arrived at Elena's red car shoving all their belongings in before heading in the direction of the woods where the boarding house lay. They didn't know how long they'd be at the boarding house but from what Stefan said it was going to be the long haul.

Elena was so glad Bonnie and Caroline would be there with her as firstly being around testosterone filled boys all the time could be draining and secondly she was happy they'd be able to laugh and giggle like the teens they were. Sometimes they forgot that's what they really were, 17 year old girls who hadn't fully discovered who they really were or what they wanted from life. Not to mention with Bonnie and Caroline with her they could at least comfort and reassure each other everything was going to be okay. She was tired of being upset and only running into Damon's sarcastic comments for reassurance. Elena always felt strongest when the three were together, like old times she thought. Not to mention Damon and Stefan constant orders she do as she were told would now stop. Now she had back up, the power of three as they all called it and no one could win against that.

It hadn't been easy though convincing Bonnie to stay but she was the one who needed it the most. She had no family since her dad was always away and no one knew where or why her mum left. She was all alone in her house plagued with memories of Grams. It drove Elena crazy at night thinking about it and the danger Bonnie faced, since Elijah clearly intended her to work with Luka and Jonas. But for now she'd be protected even if half the protection would come from Bonnies worst nightmare.

Yes she'd be near Damon which had taken the most convincing.

Bonnie had literally been in hysterics, eyes welling up with tears of laughter when the idea was first suggested. She really had believed it was a joke. I mean it was a fact that she'd been working a lot more with Damon in pursuit of protecting Elena, but that didn't mean she could be in the same room with him without wanting to light his privates on fire.

Everything about him including the way he drawled out her name irritated her and now here she was being told that not only was she staying in HIS house but that her room was conjoined to Damons, sharing his bathroom. She was convinced she'd be put through the torture of hearing every note of his dirty sex antics with his new compelled girlfriend and it made her want to vomit. She'd also been told by Elena that she wanted to strengthen everyone in the group's friendships and bond with Damon so he felt part of the gang.

_Why did that have to involve me? Everybody has one enemy right? Why can't I be that person? _Bonnie whined internally. On top of that Damon had phoned her earlier that day, god knows she wished he didn't have her number. He'd whined out her name as usual and something about her being judgey, telling her that her moving in though annoying had one bonus he could live with. Apparently the bonus was being next door to each other he could come in all the time and they could work on spells together.

"I'll only leave when you need sleep." had been his exact words. Since Elijah seemed to have some nice weapons thanks to Jonas, Damon wanted some too and this way, they were in his own delusions going to work on it all night and all day, even when she was in the bathroom he'd said.

She thought back yes those were his exact words. _God where did he get off_? And the way he'd said it as if she'd wanted to stay at the boarding house with him. It all made her blood boil and she could never figure out why Alaric actually liked hanging out with the guy. She was already thinking of jumping out of the moving vehicle and checking out on her deal with Elena and Caroline ._The power of three_ she recalled. Bonnie wanted to hit herself for that one as she thought of where the power of three had gotten her of late_. Damon's damn home of hell that's where it's got me. _

Bonnie broke out her thought with a grunt.

"Hey cute flower" she said turning up the black keys next girl, on the radio. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other before giggling a bit. It was crazy how much the song reminded them of Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Elena's relationship.

Well, the look of the cake, it ain't  
It ain't always the taste  
My ex girl, she had such a beautiful face  
I wanted love but not for myself  
But for the girl so she could  
So she could love herself

Oh my next girl  
will be nothing like, my ex girl  
I made mistakes back then, I'll never do it again  
Oh my next girl  
she'll be nothing like my ex girl  
**It was a painful dance, nah****  
****I got a second chance**

"Yeah found it in my locker must be from Stefan." Elena smiled widely ready to swoon at just the thought of him. But Caroline quickly hit her to keep her eyes on the road.

"Hey here I want you two to have one. " Elena broke off two of the flowers planting it in each girl's hair.

Elena used her spare key and the girls all marched in DVDs, popcorn, makeup, books and suitcases full of clothes in hand, to Damon's complete dismay. He was glad that Elena would be staying but Caroline and Bonnie nope. Caroline was like speaking to Barbie on ecstasy. The excitement she always seemed to feel, it was too draining for him. Then there was the witch, well the witch hated him openly though he had no ill feelings towards her. It did make him a little mad that she persisted in turning down his genuine offers of friendship. I mean it was not like sincere moments in Damon happened often but he'd on countless occasions said they should start over and be friends. He'd meant it too and even thanked her several times. After all of that and them working together pretty well recently it should have counted for something in his opinion. Still the girl avoided him like the plague and he knew it. Every time he was in the room she'd be on the exact opposite corner, which was not coincidence as everyone else liked top pretend. He could never get close enough to see what was really going on in her head because she'd only work with him when there were no other options, which were usually when Jeremy wasn't around or Stefan was out with Elena and Caroline with Tyler. And when they were in close proximity she just glared at him or gave him aneurisms. She made out everyone used her for her magic but that's only because the only time she let Damon near was when magic was needed. How could she know whether he'd only talk to her if magic was involved? She didn't give the opportunity to him. He tried he really did but the witch didn't want him to be a better man which was of some comfort. She knew who he was and was pretty content leaving him alone as he was. It was still kind of was maddening to someone like Damon to be ignored.

"Hey this is meant to be my love shack not Damon's teen girl's sleepover services. And nice flowers. You three doing the girly best friends forever so we all wear the same thing crap? Sheesh your not 6 years old anymore."

Elena and Caroline looked at each other then smiled whipped their hair in his face in the most blonde cheerleader move they could muster and marched up the stairs.

Bonnie paused for a moment "don't worry Damon we all know there's only room for one child here and if you want the flower so badly all you have to do is ask." She said in her most patronising tone before bumping into his shoulder as she walked past. She put in a little magic into it so he actually moved and smiled at his shocked o shaped mouth.

"You know witch you're a guest in my house."

"On the contrary count crazy. Stefan said we were only to stay here if we treated it as our own. So peace out and do not disturb. Oh and I do not rise till 10: 30 am. Any interruption before said time is an insult to my witchy self and will be punished."

She said smirking from half way up the stairs before she winked at Stefan and scurried up to where she could hear Caroline and Elena giggling at her comments. Walking into the boarding house something had occurred to Bonnie. Damon didn't want her there as much as she didn't want to be there herself. So at least she could have the satisfaction of pissing him off. All was not lost as Bonnie began to see the positive side to the whole arrangement.

Stefan smiled widely leaning against the wall behind Damon arms crossed.

"Think you just got told Damon." He said in his smooth deep voice.

"I got what?"

"You know like you got served, dissed, owned?" The younger Salvatore rattled off smiling and moving his hands around like a girl giving it attitude would do.

"Stefan just go join your kind. I think their waiting to braid your gel ridden hair of something." The elder Salvatore huffed.

2 days later

Stefan plated up the greasy burgers, fries and Elena's favourite chocolate. He put them on a tray along with a massive bottle of cola and headed up to his room where the girls were no doubt dusting his bed with salt popcorn and nacho crumbs. He laughed to himself. It all felt normal, bringing his girl friend and friends some snacks while they all hung out and watched TV together. Although he couldn't wait for an excuse to get away from the next film they wanted to watch with him. The Omen he recalled. He just couldn't do it, that black headed boy looked so like Damon when he was younger and it just freaked him out. Hell their names were even practically the same. _Damon, Damien. _In any case he was glad that the girls were all under his watchful eye now. He could tell Damon was completely annoyed by the idea though which kind of made it even better.

Damon was fuming it wasn't his fault. He liked showering and spending ages naked in the bathroom. I mean it was essential to get rid of his morning problem. So what if he hadn't locked the ensuite door and Bonnie walked in? So what if he made no effort to cover himself up and instead just smiled at her and tried to talk about them being friends and practicing witchcraft later. What was wrong with him asking if she could pimp him out with some snazzy tricks like Elijah had anyways? And so what if he said she could only shower if he could watch or that he could give her a nice bubble bath? All his requests and actions that morning had been perfectly acceptable in his eyes. So had sneaking into Stefan's room and pretending to be Damien from the omen.

_Hahaah hearing a vampire scream like a child is a rarity and a gift_.

The eldest Salvatore also took pleasure in roaming the house naked but now he got the impression the little witch was going to light his backside on fire if he did. It wasn't his fault either that there were bras and panties scattered across the whole house. These girls were pure messy. So what if he picked up the red lacy pair, admiring them and they turned out to be Bonnies. She didn't have to give him an aneurism did she? And the throwing of the pencil at his face highly unnecessary in his view.

Damon walked into the kitchen groaning. Damon couldn't believe how easily pleased and content Stefan was to he put up with their girl talk, that seemed to echo through the whole house, making him think he was part of some never ending teen movie. Apparently they were all going to have bonding time as well. Damon's face twisted in distaste. He didn't mind bonding horizontally with Elena but somehow he couldn't see he and the little witch sitting on the sofa, cuddling and watching a movie going down well. It kind of hurt sometimes at the very corners of his mind that she thought he was a sleaze, whenever he tried to wrap his arm round her shoulder or help her out of troubles way.

"Urg you're so whipped" Damon gestured to Stefan's overflowing tray of goodies. "Oh and about this whole dinner Elena wants tonight, although after the lunch the teenie weenies are having I don't see the point. Anyways Bonnies already said she'll try drown me in the bath tub or kill me in my sleep if I'm sat next to her or remotely try to talk to her through dinner. So damn straight you make sure I'm sat next to her you got it? Girl needs to know whose boss."

"Damon can't you just be the bigger person for once?"

"Have you seen the size of miss judgey? I'm already the bigger person. Now go be slave to your girls shoo."

"I wish we were young again!" Elena moaned propping herself up on several of Stefan's pillows inhaling his scent. Bonnie and Caroline traded looks of disgust.

"What back to the days you were a princess and everyone god damn knew it?" Caroline blurted out.

"Hey so I was spoilt when I was younger I'm not anymore."

"Elena spoilt is kinda an understatement. You were pretty bitchy when you were younger. You did kinda think you had a right to everything especially boys. Grams said she'd never met a 4 year old obsessed with boys before. But you were always good to me and I always loved you, both of you. God it was hard to decide which one of you to defend most the time. I know you missy" she pointed a finger at Elena. "Were in the wrong most of the time but by the time I'd sit there and figure out how to get through to you, you two'd be way into it to even try. Don't even think the gods above could stop you two hehehe. It's kinda funny thinking back on it. How do you think our families dealt with us?"

"Hey I was a treat in comparison to Elena." Caroline continued. "Yeah you used to love people fawning all over you right up until." Caroline paused. She didn't want to say it but Elena had a really bitchy side that only changed when her parents died a year ago. I guess that was the turning point when she really decided what mattered. She was a good friend sometimes now, well apart from when she got sided tracked by the Salvatore's. Caroline never voiced her concerns to Bonnie but she sometimes she wondered if the old Elena was in there. The old Elena that would have loved to see the two Salvatore's adoring, loving and fighting over her all the time. When she was a child everyone worshipped her and sometimes it looked like Damon and Stefan did the same.

"Okay guys past is past none of us are princesses. Nope were the stuff of horror tails not fairy tales." Bonnie said before crawling over to them and growling in their faces. She had all ways been the smallest and humouress out of the bunch and preferred to get through to them in a soft and gentle way, rather than yell at them.

"Hahahah stop Bonnie stop that hehehe."

" raaaaaar"

Bonnie then began to tickle both girls. "Make me vampire ,make me doppelganger I am the witch bitches."

"Ahahahah you know how is it that without yelling or being bossy you settle our disputes. Sometimes you don't even say anything but you're still the reason we stop fighting. How is that?"

"Like I said I am the witch bitches. And no matter what we were like in the old days one thing remained the same. Bitchy, annoyed or sad we always loved each other." Bonnie cuddled them tight and squeezing their hands.

_Wtf is Bonnie doing up there? All that roaring it kinda sounds hot? Why have I never seen a more playful cute side to the girl? Wait what's this about bitchy Elena? Think Caroline drank some out of date blood I mean Elena's so lovely and she does not like to be worshipped. But seriously after 17 years in the world she'd already tired of living a normal life. Try 170 years baby then you'll really wish for your child like days. _Damon thought listening in from downstairs on his leather sofa as he swirled his only saviour, jack Daniels around in the decanter._ She's so gonna ask to be turned soon. _

"Hey Bonnie let's play a game." The girls detached from their 5 minute hug so that they could continue to gauge themselves on nachos.

"Okay watcha got in mind Lena?"

"It's called I wish."

_I wish oh please Elena stop being such a child_ Damon grunted. For someone he professed was the love of his life she could be such a baby sometimes. Looking up at the ceiling he wondered what would posses them to play such a nauseating game.

"We have to wish something and guess what each person wishes okay?" Elena said this the whole time twirling the flower in her hand, which Bonnie and Caroline also still had on.

All three girls closed their eyes and unbeknownst to them wished for the same thing at the same time.

Stefan tripped his way into the room failing to see over his loaded tray of food, knocking over some candles the girls had laid out to relax under. But for some strange reason the fire never came as the room was frozen apart from him .Then suddenly only the girls who were sat Indian style on his bed started to rewind like the tape in a VCR. Stefan swore they were getting smaller and their clothes seemed to be changing. It made him too dizzy and he toppled completely to the floor passing out.

Opening his eyes the girl's had vanished. Stefan sped off the floor to stand and frantically looked around the room screaming for Damon to help him.

Damon moaned _what the fuck now_? Andy had just come over and was laying trickling kisses on his neck, which really didn't make him want to get up although a part of him already was up. Pushing a pouting Andy off, Damon shuffled his way tiredly up to his brother's room, ranting about what a pain he was.

Stefan was sweating now and about to have a panic attack as he swirled around his empty soundless room. Suddenly Stefan's attention went to his bed where he saw a mound and the lumps were wriggling under the sheets. Stefan grabbed a stake and was ready to drive it through the mass. He wondered what kind of monster it was and what it had done to his girls. That was until the mass started chuckling, soft sweet tickling giggles. He swore he heard a timid roar mixed in with the delightful sound. Stefan's stayed paused mid air. His eyebrows had never been so furrowed in his life.

**TBC...**

**Tell me what you think **** Hope my writing style didn't go all over the place. I felt like it did. Maybe it's because I've been doing essays and have it get back into the way you write stories. Anyways the babies invade next and 2 of them are gonna make Damon want to kill himself lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:**

**Huge thank you to:**

**brooke and courtney**

**VAMPIRELUVSS**

**Smilesx10**

**STarSHipper**

**ShyButterflyKiss**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**

**Vie**

**SPEEDIE22**

**Shay**

**Brucasforever**

**Mellie Hoelcher**

**Pretty Little Vampires**

**Randomlittleme**

**Justareader13**

**And Love'Joy1990**

Chapter 2: say hello to the babies Damon!

Stefan ripped the sheets off the mass and his heart jumped out if his body. He felt cold yet sweaty and didn't even realise his mouth was in the cutest o shape. His surprised eyes took in the sight before him as he repeatedly pinched himself to make sure it was real.

There sat Indian style, three 4 year old girls whispering and chatting away. There was a blonde one with Barbies face and the words 'Barbie rules' written on her baby blue and pink jumper dress. She had her hands wrapped around a caramel chocolate, headed ones tiny tiny waist .They both looked at each other smiling before moving to kiss each other's cheek. Then there was the brunette haired one whose pony tail flapped as she looked on cross at the blonde. She wore a sparkly jewelled dress that said queen bee in crystals, silver sandals, a tiara, pearl earnings and white tights. The latter girl was the scariest thing Stefan had ever seen, as he watched the crazy child pushing the laughing blonde out of the way. She then grabbed the tiny caramel girl pulling her to her for a hug. The little Caramel thing moaned at the brunette to stop being naughty and for picking on the blonde. She then let out the sugary sweetest soft giggle as she rubbed her nose on the blonde and roared in her face. Her cute pink lips were spread in the most beautiful smile as her eyes closed and eyelashes fluttered back open. She gently placed her baby fist in her mouth sucking before the brunette snatched her away from the blonde screaming "mine!" It was so territorial and domineering he thought as he started to circle the three girls observing them still unable to speak.

The laugher stopped though as the girl's seemed to realise something. They looked around the room as if they thought they had been somewhere else minutes ago. The brunette huffed and it sent a chill down Stefan's spine. The girl was little but she had this importance to her mannerisms that made him want to run. She was like the cheerleaders that would literally bite the nerdy kids head off.

"This isn't the park!" she stomped her foot standing on the bed and throwing popcorn all over the place. Her nostrils were flared and her fists clenched.

Stefan instantly moved away from her deciding it was best to approach one of the other children, but in doing so crunched his feet noisily over the splashed popcorn. Suddenly three pairs of baby big eyes turned to stare at him. One set hazel brown, one ocean blue and the other emerald green, gawked at the man in front of them mouth's slightly open. The caramel skinned one with bushy soft curls, that looked brown one minute and black the next looked at her surroundings quietly. She wore a denim jacket, blue and crème floral t shirt dress, white socks and black converse. She looked at the other two girls before gripping and squeezing their hands tightly as if reassuring them and herself everything was okay.

And then it happened the blonde haired girl with pink tails, eyes started to bubble with tears before she let out a shrill howl, which resulted in the brunette pushing her so she fell flat on her stomach.

"Don't cry care bear. So not cool. I'm Princess E and that's all you need to know!" she said zoning her scary eyes on Stefan. Who slowing managed to nod his shocked and frozen head.

"No pushing Care bear E." Bonnie shook her finger at the brunette. Sweet puppy eyes wide at the brunette, begging her to be a good girl and pleading the girl did not make her tell her off.

"But BB"

"Na ah El no means no pweeeease"

"Okay okay I won't do it again but only because I wuv you"

"Say sorry." The Caramel one chimed in the softest and gentle voice.

"Do I have to?"

The caramel girl bobbed her head something fierce, ringlets twirling around and face a little pouty. She hated when the two girls fought and she was put in the middle to sort it out. She was the easy going type and very down to earth. She wasn't competitive, instead wanting the best for her friends and preferred peace not war.

The chocolate caramel one then helped the blonde off her stomach and stroked her back rubbing her curly head against the girl who seemed to calm and smile. The chocolate headed girl then looked from side to side confused before looking at Stefan and letting out a little hiccup. Her cute pink lips parting as she smiled up at him. Something innate told her he wasn't going to harm them but she still thought she should be careful after all it wasn't just her in the room; there were her best friends to protect.

"It's nice to meet you but who you? If you're a Stanger I gotta say go away okay?" she said nodding at him drawling her soft words long and cute with a hint of surprise and awe to her voice.

Bonnie's mouth shut immediately at the clambering loud voice that was storming into the room. It was so annoyed and pissed off that the little girl didn't know whether to hide or through intrigue, get a better look at the person.

"What the fucks all this commotion and crying about Stefan? Are those girls watching the note book again? Lame as!"

Bonnie observed the pale built young man who was waving his hands in the air in frustration. She giggled at his dishevelled hair and crazy blue eyes that were darting all round the room. He was a little scary but he reminded her of her cuddly toy ET. He was scary on the outside but lovely and sweet on the inside. Bonnie thought back to her toy which she realised was on the bed next to her. She never went anywhere without it. Elena said she had to get rid of him because they were the power of three and they couldn't have another member. But Bonnie snuck him everywhere.

Damon swirled all around the room expecting to jibe and tease the three teen girls but ended up halting mouth open wide.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong" Andy moaned from behind, rubbing Damon's back. Andy almost wacked straight into him as she came across what she thought was the most adorable sight. Damon could almost hear her body clock ticking in his face.

"Err Stefan what the fuck are those?" Damon gasped grabbing hold of Stefan for balance. He was shaking at the monsters in front of him, eyes analysing his enemy and facial features full of contempt. Damon did not do kids! Klaus Elijah bring it on any day but kids were a beast that Damon, although a fierce man and vampire could admit were things he'd not willingly go into battle against. Well not unless he could use Stefan as a shield against the disgusting creatures.

"Awww Damon their babies' silly aren't they the cutest?" Hey how'd they get here? If they don't have any family we could keep them? They'd love it here. You'd make a great daddy and me a youthful sassy mommy?" Andy whined.

"Please don't talk and yeah because kidnapping three children and pretending there your own is really mommy material Andy. And you do you realise I'm dead right? So unless I miraculously fathered some children with three different women what the hell are these things doing here? Please tell me Stefan that you haven't taken a step up from puppies and decided to feast on babies? You have to return them from where you got them okay brother? I promise I'll go find you a nice bunny rabbit to much on just please don't do this okay? I hate babies but this plan is cruel. No one deserves to end their lives by becoming a part of your belly."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Damon." Stefan said in utter surprise that his brother actually thought he'd eat a child and he didn't eat puppies either. "I'd sell my soul to have my own kids. I love them and no not in the their like chocolate way. I don't know how they got here either but it sure wasn't me."

"Okay then what the hell you three things doing in MY house? Hey answer my question you with the chocolate head." Damon pointed at Bonnie ferociously.

Bonnie looked at him in surprise gesturing a finger to herself "me?" Usually everybody talked to Elena first since she was the most in your face out of the three. "My heads not chocolate silly." Bonnie looked at him confused touching her hair and inspecting it.

"Well I know that silly." Damon mocked the girl who was smiling at him. He wondered who this muchkin thought she was to indulge in friendly conversation with him. He wouldn't lie though she was so tiny and cute. It almost made him think he wouldn't mind keeping her. She couldn't be a disgusting baby she must have been something else because she wasn't all that bad.

"And I don't know how I got here. I sure don't remember walking here do you guys?" Bonnie asked Elena and Caroline. "Do you know my Grams? She said Hansel and Gretel aren't real so you don't really eat babies do you?" Bonnie asked Stefan gasping with every word. Stefan shook his head adamantly in a no reassuring the little beauty.

Damon looked away from the child deciding to berate his brother in this stressful situation and find out why Stefan hadn't retuned these things to wherever the hell they came from. He couldn't believe Sheriff Forbes hadn't phoned him with any worries about missing children either. Where had these hell hounds popped up from?

"And I get that this is a weird situation but we'll find their parents Stefan let's get to it. Then we'll just get Andy too return them. Hey Stefan did you hear me? What the hells with you Stefan you look like you've seen a ghost and it slapped you in the face?

"My grams says ghosts can't slap you in the face coz there see through. You ever watched Casper?" Bonnie asked him again ignoring the younger boy. There was something about this one more special. She knew Grams would not be impressed she was talking to strangers and she knew this was dangerous. But she felt he needed people to talk to him and that he never got enough care and attention. Grams had always told Bonnie she had a knack for reading people and was very sensitive to people's feelings.

"Errr Damon look at them properly and listen to what they are saying. God I hope I'm wrong about this but Elena, Bonnie and Caroline disappeared right? Or did they? Really look Damon, open your eyes wide. "

Damon looked at the girls realising they were scarily familiar. The brunette had her hand on hips looking Damon then Stefan up and down. He eyes twinkled as she said the word mine and held her hands out so each boy could hold one.

The blonde just huffed and crossed her arms, before saying "no fair Lena!"

Damon then saw green eyes sparkling and smiling at him all adorably. The little thing again hiccupping, rosy pick cheeks and lips making her tiny face glow. She held out her tiny hand in a wave to him, which she hadn't done to Stefan. She was miniature thought Damon. She wouldn't even reach his knees while the other two could happily kick him there.

"Waaaait" Damon drawled out in disbelief taking a big gulp. "Did the blonde thing say Lena as in...?"

"Elena!" Stefan squeaked "Caroline." He said in astonishment

"Little witch?" Damon said cockier. It was the only way he knew how to say her name. He got no response from Bonnie who was patting Caroline on the back before Caroline took Bonnies thumb and put it in her own mouth to suck. Caroline needed to soothe herself but it was not working well. She was still mad at Elena's constant bossy superstar behaviour.

"Bonnie." Damon drawled out again and the little caramel head bobbed up and down reaching her arms out to be picked up. But she timidly pushed Stefan's arms away as he tried. Instead she gestured to Damon which stunned both boys.

"You know our names?" She asked intuitively tilting her head to the side. If they knew their names were they still strangers if she didn't know there's?

"Whats your names?"

But before either boy could even contemplate answering Caroline started to bawl her eyes out again, when Elena said it was her fault they weren't at the park, since she wanted to explore the woods and now they were lost. None of them knew the strange men and girl in front of them but Bonnie was growing too sleepy with every moment to even care. Her mind was thinking about the nap she needed to take before she went over to Grams for jerk chicken, Oreo cookie brownies and blueberry butter iced cupcakes.

"Oh Christ" Damon yelped panic finally overwhelming him before he started to feel dizzy. His head began to feel heavy and spin as his eyes shut unable to open. His legs began to wobble, and muscles spasm, hands shaking. The next thing he felt was his head hitting the floor and a sweet gasp from the tiny Bonnie Bennet.

Bonnie poked her face over the side of the bed on all fours looking down at the black headed beast that had fallen flat on his back. He seemed to be squirming and unable to get up.

Damon's blurry vision looked up to see a chocolate midget's soft eyes staring at him worriedly. Damon wanted to be sick. They had enough problems and now the supposed love of his life, pain in the arse vampire progeny and petite fire sorceress were babies. What the hell was he to do now? How the hell had this even happened? Why had he been so retarded as to not recognise them? Damon slowly felt Stefan and Andy lifting him gently onto the bed to relax. But now he was next to the midgets so how could he calm down? They were in touching distance from him and it was all too freaky for him to comprehend.

_How come Stefan's not passing out in this hysterical situation? _

Andy rushed to the bathroom getting a wet cloth before gently placing it against Damons head. God did he feel like vomiting and could feel the butterflies in his stomach. _This is too fucking crazy_. _What kinda dumb arse hocus pocus is this? Can't have been the witches doing? _

He didn't even want to think it couldn't be reversed. Was he going to have to wait 17 years for these girls to grow up? Were he and Stefan going to have to raise them? On top of that how were they going to protect Elena from being sacrificed? She was more vulnerable if not more creepy than ever and the witch probably had no powers which made her the most in need of protection, taking in how small she was. Not to mention they were probably wondering where their parents were and who Damon and Stefan were. This was too much Damon thought as he gestured to the still shaky, sweaty Stefan to get him a bowl to be vomit in.

Soon he felt soft tiny fingers coursing though his hair. It was so soothing and relaxing Damon smiled against his best judgement. As his eyes focused he saw little Bonnie massaging his temples. She gently rubbed her curls against his head which was out of this world relaxing to Damon.

"There there." She pattered his forehand. "You sick? Grams always says you need jambalaya and lots of rest when you're sick." She said in all seriousness before continuing.

"Now who are you mister? Not being rude but I dunno you and that's not good. If I knew my way outta here I'd be gone by now but hey me no no."

Damon literally pounced off the bed now thinking a bit clearly. He could not be sweet and chat to a child even if it was Bonnie. The action startled Bonnie who seemed a little hurt he jumped away so violently. She had been only trying to help. She hated when people didn't like her especially when she did nothing to them.

"Nice freaking work Stefan how the fuck did you let this happen? What was in that food you gave them dickhead?" He hit Stefan upside the head which only made Stefan feel more ill.

"Hey!" Elena stood up hands in hips "who you guys? You too are cute! You can be my princes. I guess mommy and daddy brought us here when we were napping huh? Now I wanna play. You two give me piggy back yeah? And push me on the swings? We're meant to be at the park getting ice cream. So let go!" she grabbed her sparkly handbag and clicked her fingers at both boys which made Damons jaw clench and twitch. This was not an Elena he expected and from the looks of Stefan he was feeling the same.

Damon continued to stare at his so called angel. She wasn't really ordering him around was she? Suddenly for some reason Damon flashed to the trip to duke that he had taken with her and the way she'd wrapped him round her finger to get what she wanted. He didn't know why but now that was stuck in his head. Damon wanted to run out the room and shut the door, drink ten bottles of jack D and forget this weird and disgusting site in front of him. He blinked his eyes rapidly before edging out the room. That was till Caroline yelled at him.

"Hey hey where you going? Its playtime come on black haired guy its fun I promise."

"Yeah you with the spiky hair come here now and you black haired one. You both need to pay attention to me okay?" Elena motioned.

"No" Caroline welled up with tears "I was just talking to them."

"Yeah well I told you bouts that you can't have my things. You can have the one I don't want. But I want both just cause."

"Actually you can BOTH talk to Stefan he loves babies especially bratty ones like you Elena. Their one step up from pug puppies. Now I'm gonna go and I'll be back when this is over. I'll pack enough blood bags, maybe visit Georgia for a while again. You know play some pool, have some shots and you call me when there hot teenage girls again okay Stefan?"

Stefan grabbed his brother's grey shirt holding on for dear life. "You will not leave me brother I suffer you suffer." Stefan fisted his hands in Damon's shirt. He practically grabbed on to Damon's hand in fear of the situation.

"Oi get off me you cannot hold my hand we are not children anymore."

"So how's come your babysitting us? Aunt Jenna usually does it or Logan." Caroline interrupted once Bonnie used her sleeve to dry the blonde's tears after the fifth time she cried at one of Elena's comments. Bonnie soon yawned as Caroline turned to kiss her sleepy friend on the temple, before murmuring

"I love you go sleep we'll take care of things."

It was really funny when Caroline said things like that Bonnie thought because it was always she who took care of things, despite being petite. She was quite content to let them think they were in control but usually they were the ones that landed them all in messes which Bonnie had to clean up. She remembered the sand box when Elena wet herself but she didn't want Matt to know. Elena decided she's throw her drink over Caroline too so they both wet themselves. Bonnie had to undress them both and hide them while she ran to the lake washed their clothes and dried them by running around.

"Where's my Grams?" Bonnie asked eyes closed? "Plan was ice cream, park then grams. I wanna see grams now I can't wait no longer."

Damon's heart began to churn with pain, guilt and remorse. She thought her grandmother was alive. How were they going to deal with that? How could he tell her she was dead and that he took her away? She seemed so excited about seeing Sheila it was unbearable." Damon banished the thought. He couldn't think about it right now. He had to stay cold and indifferent.

Bonnie turned to the girls and started whispering which broke Damon out of his painful thoughts. He heightened his hearing to listen to their secret conversation. He was quite taken by little Bonnie although he could not like her. She was a child and Damon didn't like children. He was not some soft douche. He was Damon freaking Salvatore for god sake. He would not warm to her baby face. Then there was Elena, not warming to her would be no problem. She was freaking him out after all she was the girl he thought he loved or was at least was attracted to but she was one bossy brat. She was the kid he always thought maybe this time it's acceptable I bite as he passed them in the park. I mean who was she bossing him and Stefan and around and expecting they dote on her every whim. How dare she say they were to be her princes like she was royalty and telling them they were hers. I mean yeah she was four and she'd grow out of the phase he thought but it's scared him. If that was a part of her personality was it still there? Damon had always been a firm believer that people didn't really change.

He recalled Caroline had said she'd been a bitch right up until a year ago. He hadn't believed it though but seeing her now was it really that hard to fathom that she had a more annoying side? Had he spent enough time with her to really know her or was he just infatuated with the idea of her?"

He kind of felt sorry for Caroline too as she seemed to not have been joking about never getting a fist chance with Elena around and then there was Bonnie, had she always been so small and cute? And wow she wasn't running away from him for once. He still found her aggravating of course because she was Bonnie Bennet and he was Damon Salvatore simple as that. Big or small she always got under his skin, whether it be with her fierceness, aneurisms or her damn cute face right now. It was like baby or teen she knew him better than anyone else truly could without even talking to him. And that little face it was hard to look at without melting and that was not on Damon thought.

"Hey hey i say we run for it I mean they seem like kay ppl but rules are rules. We don't know who these guys are. Grams always says never speak to strangers and I already have. I've been a bad bad girl. We have to leave before we talk more. Come on were the power of three we can escape easily."

Elena responded whispering back as Stefan looked on amazed. "But maybe mommy dropped us off here and their babysitting."

"No your mommy would have told us and we'd remember duh" Bonnie eyes were wide and she bobbed her head up and down. Elena and Caroline always took charge but sometime their brains were on another planet.

"Hey hate to break up the whispering party but don't you dare move. If you even attempt to run off that bed I'll grab you and gobble you up I swear!" Damon blurted out.

"My mommy's the Sherriff so no!" Caroline was now standing up and the pink jelly sandals were off her feet as she aimed them at Damon's head.

"Owwww mother fucker Dam you Caroline I'll kick your little baby butt!"

"Oh yeah?" Caroline bent over and pulled down her pants, mooning him which made Damon scream in utter disgust and embarrassment for the both of them.

"You're so gross Caroline. I swear misbehave again and I'll lock you in my dark, dark, lonely, cold basement without your precious Bonnie to cuddle."

"waaah" the thought of Bonnie being taken away from her was too much. She cried then began to turn red and before Damon knew it nachos, popcorn DVDS,CD's, mobile phones and ET were all hitting him in the face."

"Stefan I'm gonna kill her." Damon breathed heavily looking at his little vampire progeny. Well she wasn't a vampire anymore but still.

Elena felt ignored and didn't like the attention not being on her so she started to cry and pout. "Hey ignore her. If you don't look at me and do as I say I'll be very sad and when I'm sad I can be difficult too you know?" she said before seeing the stack of books by the bed side table. She shuffled over to them pulling them onto the bed, into her lap and tearing the pages. Bonnie couldn't believe the commotion as she sat cross legged playing with her laces and just stared round shaking her head at all of them. In her opinion they all needed some of Grams lamb curry and Oreo brownies. They'd be a lot more happy and relaxed then.

Damon growled at Elena, there was no excuse for destroying literature in his opinion and he hated being told what to do and being kept on a leash.

He distracted himself looking at the little angel in the room who was in fact not Elena anymore but the little witch. She sat taking in all the upheaval, just looking at everyone as if they were insane ad needed to chill. She sat so quietly and without making a mess. She was even trying to clean up all the popcorn and nacho mess putting it back in the bowl.

_Cleaning up people's messes up poor girl_ Damon thought. Seemed like she was used to it way before he came into her life. He didn't like feeling weak and soft though so did what he did best and tried to be mean.

"And what about you? What shall I do to you?" He zoned in on Bonnie who immediately grabbed Caroline, eyes big as saucers. She had liked this boy at first but maybe it was not a good idea to play with him, his temper was too great to get through to right now.

"Oh scared of me now are ya? Makes a change. Ever since the necklace incident your arse has not halted in challenging me." Bonnie looked at him confused and anxious as he was moving predatorily towards her.

Damon moved toward the bed growling but his face was still human. He did not want to risk the chance of any of these girls wetting themselves. Scaring Bonnie could be fun though he thought. Good pay back for this morning's fire routine. He pushed to the back of his mind once again how tiny ad cute she was.

"Damon!" Stefan warned. He'd been quiet for so long but it was just hard to speak and everything came out a squeak when he did. He was in total denial that all of this was even happening.

Damon made an attempt to pick Bonnie up. His pale manly hands were wrapped round her tiny waist and he noted he had to be careful with his strength. He couldn't bare it if he accidently hurt her and he didn't know where that thought sprung from. He began to pull her off the bed and she was just dangling 10 centre metres off when he saw her scared eyes and the look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes. It was as if she were upset because she wanted to like him or already had started to up until that point. He immediately dropped her back down and she landed on her butt at the same time as Caroline kicked his hand.

"Caroline you freaking pain as your maker I command you to behave now sit! Wait Stefan she isn't a vamp right? I mean when I call her baby vamp envision this."

"No Damon she's not a vamp."

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm not a vamp whatever that is." She said angrily. "now you two listen up and listen good, Never touch Bonnie."

"You can pick me up just do it!" Elena said enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and pulling hard. "I don't mind, my mum and dad carry me round all the time. They say I'm a princess."

"Shut up Lena he just scared Bonnie not on. Not on!" the blonde screamed.

"Okay Caroline." Stefan tried to calm her as the girl marched all over the bed. Obviously Bonnie and Caroline's friendship had always been tight.

"Wait how you now my name? You seem nicer than that the black haired one. I'll talk to you."

"No I'm doing the talking Caroline." Elena butted in. "I'm the oldest. I know what's best."

Damon's turned away from Elena and his heart sank a little as Bonnie looked at him this time not waving but scared from his outburst. She muttered the word "Grams" before backing away onto Stefan's bed as far as she possibly could from him. She hid behind a pillow and eventually pulled the sheet over her head scared, trying to usher the girls under for safety, till she could think up a way to get out. He could see she was shaking a little and heard her little sobs.

"Great work Damon!" Stefan growled.

"Hey hey Bonnie its okay." Stefan said pulling the sheet off the petite girl carefully. Her eyes were as big and saucers as she grabbed the pillow and moved further on the bed hitting the head board.

Damon's heart sank he kept forgetting they thought they were 4 well they were 4. He had to be more careful and especially with Bonnie.

"He's not gonna hurt you, he's sorry."

"Sorry!" came Caroline immediately in front of Bonnie. "I like you your okay but Bonnies doesn't like your friend right now so move it."

"This isn't going to get us anywhere. Look I'm gonna go get some food, clothes, toys, movies and I dunno fun stuff for them to play with, maybe some paper, pens and paints they can make stuff with, you know occupy themselves ,while we figure out what to do. Maybe I can look at Bonnies place and find contact details for Lucy Bennet. She's gotta know what to do being an experienced witch and all." Stefan slowly moved out of the room before Elena cuddled him as she pulled at his trousers quite forcefully for someone so young and powerless.

"Damon and Andy stay with them."

"What no way I'll go do all the shopping, easy stuff and you take care of the gremlins."

"I watched the gremlins once." he heard Bonnie murmur in the background to Caroline.

"Yeah remember I was so scared but you loved gizmo and you cuddle me all night till I felt better." Caroline responded.

_Huh looks like although Bonnie was scared now she had a stronger side in her too. Bit like the time I cornered her at school. She seemed so fragile and frightened and on tout next meeting she was giving me aneurisms._

"I hate kids."

"You hate kids?" Bonnie whispered again sadly.

"You don't hate these kids Damon! He doesn't hate you." Stefan assured.

"Look I can't do it!" Damon moaned.

"Yes you can it's me he shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because Elena's the love if my life and now she's 4 years old it's too weird for me."

"Oh please plus I fancied Elena too."

"Hehehe I knew it everybody loves me!" a squawk came from Elena.

"Um that's so not what I mean and what a dazzling personality you have. Damon said sarcastically.

"Yes you meant it. Now I want you both to be nice to me now and carry me to the park so we can have ice-cream."

Damon groaned Caroline had now joined in at the mention of ice cream and they were both off the bed now and clambering at his and Stefan's shirts.

Bonnie stayed frozen on the bed though.

"Oh come on Bonnie I was only messing you don't have to be afraid of me." Damon said holding out a hand to pat her soft curls. "Come on little one."

"I'm not little." Bonnie pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm 4." her eyes tried to glare. Wow Damon thought under all that softness and fragile nature just like when she's older threes a fire within and strength. Hell how comes she didn't realise it was always him who brought that out in her.

"So don't call me little okay?" Her burrows crossed and she showed displeasure "and stop begin mean to Caroline and Elena. I may be scared of you but

I'll get my grams to teach me how to voodoo you if you upset them!" She whispered in her soft melodious voice.

"Wow and here's me thinking you were scared doesn't sound like it anymore."

"I am but that doesn't mean if you cross the lines I won't get mad and teach you a lesson."

"Oh really?"

"Really" Bonnie bobbed her head up and down fiercely. "I can do it you know? I mean I thought you were nice when you first came in but now you hurt my feelings so I'm warning you mister I can be bad." Bonnie nodded again trying to convince herself.

Damon had at first wanted to frighten Bonnie but now seeing her he felt bad and he didn't like that she felt she had to be brave in front of him. He gently picked her up of the bed and she immediately began to fidget and squirm.

"Okay okay I won't voodoo you. We can be fronds. I like you better than the the spiky haired one anyways." She continued to wriggle a little scared he'd taken her empty threat seriously.

"Hey hey you can pick me up!" Elena tugged at his trousers, hanging onto him for dear life.

"Hey put her down!" Caroline moaned. "She's scared." Bonnie continued to wriggle and her eyes were getting teary. Damon looked dead in her scared green eyes.

"Hey hey I'm Damon let me properly introduce myself. I know I can be scary but I won't harm a hair on your head I promise." He said taking her miniature hand and kissing it. He pulled her close to his chest, not knowing why and when she seemed to stop wriggling he sat on the bed with her in his arms.

He pulled a chocolate off the floor from Stefan's tray and began to open it and placed it in Bonnie's extremely tiny figures. He couldn't help note the contrast between their skin colours. She looked up at him green eyes piercing icy irises and began to smile softly.

He gently moved her chocolate hair from her eyes not knowing why it calmed him.

She slowly stood in his lap and stoked his face "I'm Bonnie it's nice to meet you afishly (she tried to say officially. "You seem sad you need a friend." She said and tried to break the chocolate bar in half. When she failed he helped and she held out a piece for him. She then gave a piece to Elena who was now on Damon's shoe grabbing, poking and pricking him with her sharp shoes, hard tiara and claws. She then gave Caroline one as the blonde tried to pull Elena off Damon and climb up herself, basically pulling his trousers off his slim hips with every move .

Bonnie soon placed her hand on his chest and tiptoed to his ear. "You get angry easy but I'll help you." she then pressed her head against his chest yawning in to him and he could feel her hot breath through his thin shirt which was tickling him. She was about to fall asleep so he held her too him even more safely, rocking her gently almost scared he'd break her.

Damon turned round in fear he had been caught enamoured by her tininess and that he forgot he had company and this activity was unacceptable. But when he turned to see Stefan he had vanished. He looked at Andy with irritation.

"Why didn't you tell me the wheener was sneaking out?" Andy just smiled adoringly at him before coming to kiss him which made Bonnie moan out an "ewwwww"

"You're so good with kids that you didn't need him and sides I was so in awe watching you I forgot." She said giving him that look that contained plans of marriage, babies and growing old together which made Damon want to snap her neck then and there. And under what delusions was she that he was good with kids. Had she forgotten Caroline mooning him, he sure couldn't shake the disgusting image.

Damon soon realised that Elena and Caroline had now somehow got hold of his wallet and attached themselves to either if his legs screaming

"Ice cream ice cream pick me up!"

"No me I'm special. Now do as I say I'm a princess you know?"

Damon head was spinning again and he clutched onto Bonnie tightly and for comfort from her soothing nature.

"Great what the fucking shitting hell do I bloody do now?" he screamed at Andy who tried to calm him rubbing his muscular arms.

Damon then heard a small sweet gasp. Damon soon saw Bonnies caramel features pulled into a an o shape eyes wide.

"uh oh!" She whispered shaking her head "you done it now." she tutted him before he realised what she meant and he heard the shrill noise of Caroline and Elena copying him.

"Ohhhhh fuck fuck fuck" Caroline started to yell

"Oh shit shit shit" went Elena

"Stop that bloody hell!"

"Err Damon I think you're making it worse." Andy said making googly eyes at Elena before attempting to pick her up

"ow!" Andy yelped as Elena pulled her hair.

"You're the worst baby sitter ever and I only want the boys to pick me up where did spiky go? You do not have permission you're not a princess."

"No you're not a princess Lena your more like the evil dragon and me and Bonnie aren't playing your game anymore. I asked Bonnies grams she said we are equal." Chimed Caroline bouncing on the bed.

Damon didn't even know how she got back up there.

"I don't remember mommy saying we were babysitters today. Yeah we meant to be at the park." She reiterated before grabbing and pulling Damon's hair to get his attention. Bonnie combed it gently back into place with her tiny hand which calmed Damon for a minute. But it was short lived as Elena began to repeatedly push, nudge and pinch him to get his attention.

"aaaaaaah you menace! God I hate you right now! You got an attention seeking disorder or something?" he had to restrain from punching her in the face. He knew he shouldn't even think it but he hated bring pinched. When he was a little boy George Lockwood always pinched him and made fun of him. "Okay okay you've said the same thing already like 20 times park park park, mommy said this and mommy said that, you're not babysitters blah blah we've covered all this shit" Damon screamed. "I swear you two are the devil incarnated into two horrible mini half's! Just please leave me alone. Seriously you guys are mental. You make me wanna stab myself in the face you happy now? the only one of you who I remotely like is Bonnie."

_I like you too I think _She thought tiptoeing again and pressing her forehead to him which confused Damon. He didn't know it was a sign of affection from her.

"Find myself liking her most." Damon said under his breath. But Elena heard

"that's not true everybody likes me the most."

"Not true!"

"It's true."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

They began to scream at each other.

Damon put his head in his hands wanting to drop dead then and there.

"Hey maybe you guys are hungry." Andy tried to put in.

"yessssssss babysitter if you you'd been listing we said ice cream. If don't get me ice-cream and the park now I'm gonna tell my mommy."

"That's it I'm outta this hell hole!" Damon screamed smashing anything in his path so he didn't ring Elena and Caroline's necks.

"Wait where is Bonnie?" He asked finally noticing the little thing was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't even realised she'd moved off his lap as her movements were so soft and gentle.

Elena and Caroline went stone cold silent. Andy looked panicked and then the two girls burst into tears

"Where's Bonnie? Bonnie Bonnie you lost Bonnie. How could you?"

"She probably ran away from you!" screamed Caroline

"No it was you!" screamed Elena "she likes me most!"

"That's not true she loves us equally. The only reason I put up with you is because of Bonnie!" Caroline whined

"Me too you keep thinking you can be a princess and you can't."

Andy picked the two squabbling girls up seeing Damon was about to explode at them. "Look sweet peas you both love Bonnie right?"

"Yeah duh" they nodded enthusiastically

"And she loves you yeah? So do you think you could work together and help find her? And I bet she'd like it if you got along."

"Okay okay for Bonnie come here give me a hug Lena."

They embraced." "Let go find our girl."

None of them noticed Damon was the most panicked to not know where Bonnie was. They all ran down stairs in search.

Bonnie popped her bushy head out from underneath the bed where she'd snuck off to hide during the commotion.

"Good place." She nodded to herself. She always had a place to hide when Elena and Caroline were fighting. She loved them both and didn't like being put in the middle. "Now off to find grams." Bonnie again nodded determined before making her way out of Stefan's room. She looked around confused and enthralled by the size of her huge unknown surroundings. She wondered around the house to find a way out, ignoring the howls of her name from Damon Andy, Caroline and Elena downstairs.

**Tbc ...**

**Please review **** hope it was okay and sorry for any mistakes and sorry if it felt repetitive in parts I just figured children can be like that, asking the same tedious question over and over again. Wanted to show Bonnie is timid but can be feisty. Damon will realise the importance of grams to Bonnie in next chapter when he can find her. They'll hang out more and bond. He'll continue to get attached to her and very possessive. Plus more fun times well maybe Damon wouldn't see it as fun especially when it comes to reading bed time stories and being forced to wear a silly costume, playing dress up lol ;)** **can you imagine Damon's pout? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:**

**Huge thank you to:**

**brooke and courtney**

**ilovebamon**

**VAMPIRELUVSS**

**ShyButterflyKiss**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**

**Vie**

**SPEEDIE22**

**Shay**

**Mellie Hoelcher**

**ThePrettyPrincess**

**Pretty Little Vampires**

**And Love'Joy1990**

Chapter three: where are you little one?

"You don't have to be so mean Damon! It wasn't my fault!" Andy bawled her eyes out before running out of the boarding house. Damon had almost drank her dry in frustration. It WAS her fault he thought. If she had done a better job taming the beasts that were Elena and Caroline, he would have noticed poor Bonnie wondering off. Now here he was with Elena in one arm whispering in his ear and Caroline in the other, tugging and slobbering on his very expensive t- shirt. He did feel bad for Caroline though as she seemed to have soaked his shirt through crying her eyes out. Not knowing where Bonnie was was having a severe impact on her, more than Elena. He swore he was going to drop Elena and laugh as she hit the floor because she was pissing him off yet again. After the 80th time she whispered in his ear that he was cute he wanted to vomit because Elena Gilbert was not cute. She was a demon, a demon Damon wanted to lock in the tomb and throw away the key.

_Omg maybe I can put her in with Katherine. That's a good way to torture that wrenched wench. See how she likes spending time with a mini version of herself. Woop woop I could totally do it. Stefan's not here to play moral compass. Great find Bonnie then take Elena to the tomb. Then give Caroline and Bonnie a treat they deserve it I guess. _

Damon was so busy with his beautiful fantasy that he was suddenly brought back to disgusting reality as wet dribble glazed his face. Apparently Elena was trying to give him a kiss and with that he dropped her on the leather sofa, swiping at his face frantically to get the spit off.

"Hey what you do that for?" she whined pouting up at him, eyes cross.

"Hahaha because he doesn't like you." Caroline chimed sticking her tongue out because she was still in Damons arms.

"Look you two have done nothing to help me find Bonnie! do you understand the seriousness of this situation? She's small, defenceless, clueless and I blame the two of you!"

"You blame us? Caroline began to cry and suck on her fist?" Anything that happened to Bonnie couldn't be her fault because she couldn't deal with that.

"Oh pull yourself together woman, child, creature whatever you are! Look I'm gonna try this again and this time when I put you both on the floor stop running around and making me nauseous. Just do as I say, stay close and look for Bonnie. You must know what kind of places she likes to go and where she likes to hide?"

"Nah ah Bonnie is the best at hide and seek. Tyler once spent an entire day looking for her and she was right near him the whole time. She's really good at being quiet too. She could be right here right now." Caroline chimed in shock before singing "Bonnie come out come out wherever you are. I love you and I need you."

Damon took on board what she was saying, trying to hear Bonnie with his heightened senses but it was hard when the two brats in front of him wouldn't shut up.

"This place is too big, I'm getting bored and I'm hungry." Elena stomped her foot snorting. "Oi Bonnie no funny no more come here NOW!" the sound was so shrill Damon covered his ears and Caroline's.

"Do you even care where she is Elena?" Damon yelled and got her bag slapped across his face in return.

"That's it I'm not talking to you anymore!" Damon half whimpered have shrieked.

"Yeah Lena! Sort yourself out this is my Bonnie we are talking about!"

"She's my Bonnie!" Elena's said not relenting. She was boss and this black haired man needed to know it and be tamed. If she couldn't she'd just have to replace him like she did max her pet hamster.

"Oi how about this she belongs to neither of you! She belongs to me now. What you gonna do about that?" Damon taunted.

"Ouch." Damon whined rubbing his nose after Caroline punched him in the face on reflex."

"Sorry my bad it just sorta happened." Caroline bit her lip seeing his clenched jaw and seething eyes. "Mommy says I'm a little touchy over Bonnie. One time her dad was thinking of making her stay with her 3rd cousin and it meant she'd be away from me so I kicked him in the knee. He was so mad but mommy is the Sherriff so he couldn't do nothing." she said full of pride kicking her little feet.

"Well that was a highly interesting story but come on lets go I can't leave you by yourself, which would be a much quicker way to find her so please come on."

_I don't care about you two I just wanna find the little witch_! _God I'm meant to_ _protect her dammit!_ _How could I have forgotten for so long?_

"You seem really worried black haired guy." Caroline said still kicking her feet not realising every time she did she hit him in the chest. It was like waving a red cloth in front of a bull. He was getting more impatient by the minute.

"It's Damon we've been over this Caroline."

"yeah yeah black haired guy look I know my Bonnie is little but she packs a punch. She's strong and smart and I just know she's okay. I know it." Caroline nodded to herself before whispering _she has to be. _

"She ever run away before?"

"Yep"

"Really?" Damon asked surprise and concern etched on his face, whether he wanted it there or not.

"Yeah yeah she has." Elena kicked him to get his attention "I'll tell the story. I do it better. Now sickly (basically) her mommy died giving birth and when she was 3 her daddy told her he never wanted her and bwamed her for her mommy dying. She wanted to stay with Grams but he didn't like Grams either so he said she couldn't. My mommy said it was spiteful what he did. Dunno what that means. But he never payed attention to her. And then this one time he just left Bonnie all alone and went on a business trip coz he forgot abouts her. He'd forgots to tell my mommy she was coming over or Caroline's mommy, or Grams or a baby sitter. So Bonnie was left all alone in her big house. She ran out of her house to find her Grams and got lost in the woods and didn't turn up for half the day. It was getting dark but Grams used her mojo or least she said it was mojo but whatever that is. Anyways they found Bonnie. She was cold, shaking, crying and wet from being in the rain and she had to stay in the hospital for a week till she got better. When we went to visit her with chocolates Bonnie told me her grams kicked her daddies butt when he got back! and Caroline's mommy gave him an afishal warning"

Caroline began to cry again wiping her snotty face on Damon. "I hate that story."

She wasn't the only one. Damon's heart ached picturing what Bonnie went through.

_She's gone to find Sheila. That's got to be it but all by herself on the busy streets at night damn it!_ _what if she gets hit by a car? Or she gets lost in the woods or falls in the freezing lake? Shit what if an animal hurts her or something supernatural sees her as prey? I can't search for her properly with these two slowing me down. Fuck!_

"I'm not worried." Damon said trying to fight how he felt. But his face said it all. Damon then saw his bottle of Jack D, his heaven.

H_ey wait a minute I could give them a drop._ _They used to do it back in the day when we were kids to help us drift off to sleep._ _Then I can zoom around town and find Bonnie quick. And without the noise if she's still here it should be easy to hear her right? Silly little thing I'm going to staple her silly little shoe laces to my bedroom floor so she can never move and do this again! why couldn't she just stay safely in my arms? Wait wtf am I saying? safely in my arms? Damon stop talking like a douche she's Bonnie remember. This talk is unacceptable! remember the time she lit you on fire? Yeah hold on to that memory not her cute face as she stood on your lap and gave you chocolate. NO! _

Damon plonked Caroline on the sofa next to Elena, groaning at his sticky wet shirt. Then he smirked.

"Hey you guys thirsty?"

"Nope!" they both crossed their arms.

"Oh good thing only enough for me."

"What you mean only enough for you?" Elena huffed. "I want some."

_Typical spoilt brat "_I thought you didn't want any Elena." He teased and taunted the girl.

"I do now!"

"But then there'll be nothing left for me?" Damon pouted.

"Not my problem!" she continued to huff and pout.

"Hey if she's having it I want it too." Caroline chimed in adamantly.

"Oh but guys." Damon faked hurt.

"Oi give now!" Elena clicked her figures and Caroline stood eager too.

"Okay you guys win." He tried not to smirk as he poured a little drop into a glass and gave them each a sip. He then turned on his Iphone and found a you tube lullaby. 30 seconds in and the two were asleep snoring like foghorns and even in sleep hitting each other.

Damon exhaled a huge breath of relief as the sound of peace of quite filled the room. Although he couldn't figure out where Bonnie was I mean was her breathing that darn soft? Damon picked the sleeping devils up and took them back into Stefan's room locking them in. He then zoomed around every part of the house he could think of. He ripped books down from the shelves in the library in frustration, tiptoed into the basement and looked in the blood freezer. He looked under the sofas, in his shower, his bathtub, the kitchen including cupboards but the most he found were her shoes. Where had the silly small girl gone? He was beyond worried the later in the night it got and concerned for the witch was not something he was used to. He was usually so sidetracked by Elena.

Soon Damon heard a door opening and thought it was bonnie popping out. He smiled widely before it vanished with disappointment. She was too small to open a door. Stefan walked in to find the house turned upside down and instantly went into defensive mode dropping all the purchases he'd made for the girls. He'd almost bought up the whole store with goodies for them to play with in the hopes it would keep them happy and distract them from the fact they weren't with their families.

He soon saw Damon's black engulfed figure darting up and down. "Hey Damon how's it been going I got lots of stuff for them to play with and picked up shielas address book. Hopefully Lucy is in there or someone who can get in touch with her."

"How's it been going I've been in hell Stefan and you left me you coward! You know bros should stick together! What happened to you suffer I suffer. Team Salvatore? You left me with your girlfriend who is the antichrist! You think Damien off the omen in a horror Stefan? take a good look at your love. She hit me, punched me and pinched me Stefan. You know how I feel about pinching and she pulled my hair. I hate her I hate her so bad and now Bonnie wondered off and she's little and she might hurt herself." Damon said in such a sad tone that he knew he had to recover because although Stefan hadn't seemed to notice, Stefan was good at paying dumb. "Obviously I don't care but like if she gets hurt like we won't be able to use her witchyness so you know that's why I'm bothered and that's the only reason we need to find her okay?" Damon played it cool.

"Damon have you got a soft spot for little Bonnie?" Stefan asked gently not wanting to push his brother. But his heart also soared with hope that Damon was finally seeing how special Bonnie was and that she wasn't just a means to an end in helping Elena.

"No what makes you say such a fucking ridiculous thing like that? I mean so I cuddled her."

"You what?"

"Nothing nothing I forgot you weren't there for that part." Damon failed to dodge the issue and act blasé.

"So you did cuddle her?" Stefan raised an eye brown in hope.

"No!" Damon scoffed. "Look let's just find the daft thing. Princess Elena and her arch nemesis Caroline might wake soon. Oh and this time when we find Bonnie I might fuck off _with her_ and leave you to deal. See how you like your spiky hair being tugged, you clothes being yanked at and your skin being pinched. See how you like your head feeling like you have a hangover because their screaming in your face. I swear Stefan if I was unhinged before, your precious girlfriend has really sent me over the edge. Hey I have this plan we could let Katherine take care of Elena."

"Damon oh come on she was a little full on but she's not that bad surely. Besides Elena is a fine young woman when she grows up keep thinking about that."

"Liar! you keep acting cool but we both know she's scaring you too. Now Bonnie lets go. I think she's trying to get to Sheila. Stefan um how are we gonna tell her about Sheila? Could you um do it please?"

"I thought you don't care what she thinks? And I can't do that i i don't wanna break her heart either. She is one of my best friends Damon."

"God don't you think I know that. Yeah I get it she's your friend but I don't i can't err it's just that look let's just fucking find her okay!"

"Bonnie Bonnie honey where are you?" Stefan and Damon called out softly as to make sure she knew they weren't mad at her, and continued to zoom into every corner of the massive house before getting ready to go into town and continue the search. They though they'd try once more in hope that she hadn't gone out the house. I mean how could she? All the doors were locked right?

Prior to Damon putting Caroline and Elena to sleep.

Bonnie shuffled her way around the top floor of the boarding house. She wished they'd all stop screeching her name it was crazy. If they'd just let her go to Grams in the first place she wouldn't have had to have taken matters into her own hands. She was a pro and being silent and took off her converse shoes so she could pad around the house unnoticed. She entered another huge room with massive TV, titanic sized bed, walk in shower and pool sized tub. She got in the glass confines of the shower and began to press the electronic buttons which set of sparkling lights. She looked up at them in awe as they spun around lighting her little face. She then turned on the warm water and giggled as it sprinkled all over her, relaxing her. She knew no one could hear her though through the commotion that Caroline and Elena were making down stairs.

Bonnie continued to chuckle uncontrollably and shook her ringlets under the water. She then went into the room again and skimmed her little fingers over all the books, but they didn't have pictures so she didn't want to bother with them. Bonnie wondered back into the hall admiring all the old paintings and pictures that lined the walls. She began to skip happily and found another little study. She walked to the desk and opened the draws admiring some of the pictures. She found and giggled at the black haired boy who looked her age. _He's cute_ and spiky haired one. _Urg he's ugly. _She put the picture in her pocket and continued down the hall.

She could hear the racket moving to the kitchen down stairs. She thought it was the perfect opportunity to go down the stairs and escape but Looking down the long winding stairs Bonnie was little scared, she couldn't get down them. Bonnie paused for a moment thinking hard before sitting on the first step and gently pushing herself from one step to another.

She soon saw the front door swing open though and ran in the direction of what she realised was a massive he library. She wished she'd found a kitchen though as she was beginning to get hungry but that meant she could eat more of Grams brownies so it was all good.

Damon had had enough before Stefan came. He'd searched the library, the kitchen and all of downstairs. With Stefan's help he searched all the rooms upstairs and still there was no witch. Damon was beyond frightened for the girl. What if Elijah or some werewolves came across her? What then? Stefan looked fearful too. It had been too long. But soon Damon got mad as he realised something. Coming back to the front of the house he realised the door was wide open. He lunged in on Stefan who was near the entrance searching every nook and cranny. In seconds he had his younger brother in his grip, hitting him upside the head.

"What brand of special are you?"

"What Damon what's wrong?"

"What's wrong you left the front door open when you came in."

Stefan's face looked like he was going to cry. If anything happened to her it was his fault no one else's.

"Okay woah woah don't you dare cry that's not gonna help Stefan. Let's just get outside and find her. "

Coming back defeated both boys looked upset and heartbroken although Stefan wore those feeling on his face openly. Damon fought them with every fibre of his being. They searched every part of the surrounding garden and woods that they could and she was nowhere. They drove all around town and looked in every shop and cafe. The raided the graveyard and school. They'd had to sneak Elena and Caroline with them in the end which had been taxing and had resulted in Stefan telling Damon he owned him his life, for leaving him with the dreadful two earlier that day. They couldn't even ask the Sherriff to help search or Jeremy and Jenna, not without freaking them out and setting John Gilbert on them. It was all looking bleak. They'd even gone to Sheila's place in hope Bonnie was there but they knew she wouldn't be able to find it or get in. She was too small and allot was different than 13 years ago, nothing would look familiar to her would it? What if someone took her? Damon thought. She was the cutest thing ever so what if they just took her and decided to never bring her back. He'd never see those green eyes again or feel those bushy curls against him. _Oh shut it Damon! who cares she'll never burn you again. it's a good thing man. Why doesn't it feel damn good?_

They placed Elena and Caroline down on the floor. Coming back to the empty home and not seeing Bonnie, it all sunk in and it made them dead quiet.

"There you guys are." Came the tiniest, softest voice ever, as Bonnie walked into the room with a cookie in her miniature hand.

Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena all swirled round at the sound of her gentle melodic voice, to see the small girl shuffling happily into the room. She looked liked she'd just come from the kitchen.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline squeaked as they ran to her but realised they weren't moving. Something was holding onto their clothes and stopping them. Soon they were thrown into Stefan's arms away from Bonnie. Damon was in front of the caramel innocent and clueless thing, scooping her up in seconds as her googly eyes looked at him in wonderment ad confusion.

"What the hells the matter with you? You think just coz your sweet looking you can pull stunts like that huh? Where have you been?" he screamed his cold breath on her face making her eyes flutter closed for a moment as he invaded her personal space completely.

"And damn it your soaking wet. How long have you been like this? What happened? Your gonna get ill you ridiculous little chocolate midget." Damon took off his leather jacket wrapping her tightly in it and drying her curls. He tried hard not to hug and clutch onto her for dear life and kiss her head. He fought so hard to not tell her he was scared when he couldn't find her.

"Hey no yell at me. Cookie?" She held it to his lips ignoring most of what he said. All she knew was he made her giggle.

"I don't want your damn cookie and Yell at you? I should do more than that. I should handcuff you to my wrist so you can never do that again!"

Stefan watched in awe at Damon's protective nature bubbling to the surface. At least one good thing was coming out of this nightmare. Stefan decided not to interrupt and to let this play out.

"It's not my fault. No one was taking me to Grams so I thought I'd find her myself. She's waiting for me you know? She's made me dinner and everything. I got lost in this place. It's too big." She said dramatically gesturing with her hands. "Then I went to the library..."

"No you didn't I looked there!"

"Yeah I went laters and yeah been everywhere really. Played in the shower, it was like sprinklers hehehe. Had a nap, ate some cookies, spilt some juice sorry it was hard to poor , looked at some paintings and pictures, danced, um yeah that's it."

Damon looked at her still pissed. But as she brushed the black hair out of his eyes and giggled at him for no reason again he felt his face warm. He instantly scrunched his face again as she wriggled.

"Down now see Care bear and Lena pweeease." The two had long fallen asleep in Stefan's arms after their exhausting day though. Bonnie wriggled again but he refused to put her down. She pouted before placing her forehead against him. She then began squirming so she could turn and was facing away way from him to see her surroundings. She waved at Stefan who she hadn't even noticed till then had returned.

She stroked Damon's arms with her tiny fingers as he supported her with his muscular arms round her waste, letting her feet dangle a little. As he held her she started to explore the massive leather jacket he'd placed her in. She sniffed it and made a disgusted face at the strong smell of leather, which made Damon want to smile. She then put her little hands in his pocket pulling out his phone. She looked at the phone again and made a little o face before showing it to Damon.

"Ohhhhhh whats this?"

"It's a phone honeypie."

"Nuh huh I haven't seen one like this."

"Well I'm special and have the best toys."

She nodded "you are special." Opening it she softly sang. "Grams call grams now pweese"

Damon looked at her with the saddest face. Changing the topic he pulled out his wallet he'd finally gotten back from Caroline and Elena. He took out some money.

"You like money hear you go sweat heart." He handed her the hundred dollar bill and told her how much she could buy with it. Bonne took the money he gave her and folded it into an aeroplane. She then zoomed it at Elena and Caroline's sleeping forms and went back to trying to dial, ignoring him.

He could see he was making her a little sad.

Stefan soon approached. He didn't want to make a big deal of how Damon was being with Bonnie because if he did Damon would try hide it and stop. He patted Damon on the back rubbing him gently as he could see the guilt and sheer pain on his face as he looked anywhere but her small face. Stefan quietly whispered. "Hey hey it's okay Damon. I know you're sorry about what happened."

Damon whispered sadly "what am I to do now? I never thought about the deep damage and wounds my actions have caused her Stefan. His heart sank before turning to Bonnie. "Hey listen little one we should talk okay?"

"Okay." she said stroking his face before going back to playing with the phone.

**Tbc...**

**Okay so shorter chapter. Next one will have more stuff going on and more BAMON scenes. He's not gonna blurt out grams is dead or anything unless that's something you want. But he's gonna try make things up to her in other ways. Next up Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena get hold of paper, colouring pens and paints. Was this a good idea in high sight Damon and Stefan? No... I'll do the bed time stories and costumes stuff soon too as well as other treats soon****...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I ****DO NOT**own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seektoinfringe any copyright laws.**ALL RIGHTS**belong to**LJ smith**& the**CW network****. **

**AN:**** so whenever I sit to write this with the stuff I have planned eg the painting and drawing scene the pace just goes like this so I'm just gonna go with it and get to things when they naturally happen. Hope it works for you guys and you enjoy it**** Also thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter sorry if missed anyone****:**

**ilovedamon**

**randomlittleme**

**ilovebbandds**

**ilovebamon**

**whitestripes123**

**roxyhoney**

**babyshan211**

**brooke and courtney**

**lula6791**

**lynsay**

**DarkSmile**

**VAMPIRELUVSS**

**Smilesx10**

**STarSHipper**

**ShyButterflyKiss**

**Hellzz-on-Earth**

**Vie**

**SPEEDIE22**

**Shay**

**Brucasforever1418**

**Mellie Hoelcher**

**Pretty Little Vampires**

**BamonFTW**

**Justareader13**

**And Love'Joy1990**

**And major dumb moment even though I've been a member for a while now, I only realised I had alerts turned off till last week. I had no idea that there were others reading my stories apart from those who dropped reviews. So as well as thank you to you amazing reviewers', thank you to all who have alerted and added my story to your favourites as well. **

**Chapter 4: Whenever I'm alone with you**

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you

I will always love you

**(The cure -love song**.)

Damon ran his fingers through Bonnie's hair which soothed him immensely and he hoped it chilled her out too. He cuddled her tiny frame against him, taking her into the garden to speak and relax quietly. Bonnie had been in awe of the music and games on his ipod and was happily singing and dancing into his chest. Damon gently placed her back on the floor, still holding her waist without realising. He soon did as Bonnie looked at him as if he were a goof ball. Her smile sent chills to his soul and he couldn't believe he felt less alone and that little Bonnie was the cause.

Bonnie wriggled in his jacket giggling to herself, before happily laying in the soft grass to stare at the stars. Her curly ever changing shades of brown and black ringlets fanned around her small soft face. Damon wasted no time in getting into the same position next to her. He chuckled at his huge body next to her 4 year old miniature frame. He had not seen such an odd sight in quite some years.

Bonnie soon rolled onto her tummy letting out a huge sigh of air and leaned her face in her crossed arms. She stared at Damon, green emeralds meeting icey orbs. She continued to just smile and furrowed her brows trying to understand this boy who seemed like a black headed beast to her, one that was cute and fuzzy on the inside, just hurt and afraid to show it. She was no fool though she could see he had anger issues as well and that he liked causing nuisance but it didn't bother her. She had no intention of changing the beast before her just helping him accept who he was. Grams always said she was incredibly smart for her age. It used to freak her father out and she stopped being so perceptive for a while but Grams told her she had to embrace it, it was who she was, a kind, loving and sympathetic person. A person Grams was very proud of.

Damon didn't know how long they were staring at each other in some silent conversation but it felt so natural and peaceful. He did not feel awkward or uncomfortable at all. Even though he knew the little child in front of him was clearly searching him, trying to read him. He wasn't aware children were so conscious so young but Bonnie seemed to know he was hurting and troubled. He felt like pouring his soul out to her, telling her off the evils he'd done and that he liked it. It was who he was and everyone wanted him to be something he wasn't, the stupid better man.

Damon wanted to reveal his vampyric form and hoped she'd not back away or hate him like 17 year old Bonnie had come to. He always wondered if what happened to Grams and the Emily possession hadn't happened, would Bonnie have been remotely bothered by what he was. Somehow he doubted it and instead he thought that maybe she would have bonded with both brothers out of their supernatural difference to normal people. Damon broke out of his thoughts when Bonnie rolled over on her back and plopped her tiny feet on to his lap. 

Damon began to tickle her feet which elicited an echoing, harmonious giggle into the otherwise dark and lonely night sky. 

"hehe Na huh stop silly hehe socks off please? You too please?" She pointed to his feet nodding her head adamantly and smiling that 20 watt sweet grin, that was as warming as her fire powers. It was weird it was never in a bossy way like Elena the princess of all evil or so Damon liked to call her, would.

"Me? no way my feet stay in the biker boots honey." Damon smiled kissing her hand as she giggled again.

"You knows you don't always have to be cool?"

"So you think I'm cool?" Damon wriggled his eyebrows smirking.

"Not really." Bonnie chimed tilting her head to look at him sweetly.

"Hey!" Damon pouted gently poking her tummy.

"I think you're funny." She chimed placing her tiny hand on top of his reassuringly.

"hmmm Funny laugh at or with?"

Bonnie put her little fingers to her chin pondering his question, eyes looking up to the sky in thought.

"Errr both." She smiled at him and chuckled at his face that looked stunned.

"Charming." Damon rolled his eyes but inwardly smiled. Toddler of teen she was so honest.

Damon drawled out an "oooohhhh Bonnie." as he did as she asked and took off his shoes and socks. Bonnie gasped placing her caramel foot on his.

"Your pale."

"Hey attractively and beautifully pale thank you very much. We can't all be stunning caramel angels like you."

Bonnie covered her face with her tiny fists and Damon worried he'd upset her or something. But taking her hands in his and seeing her red face he realised he'd just embarrassed her.

"Huh apparently you're not good with complements however old you are. Explains why when I usually give them to you you just glare. _Well I do wrap them in sarcasm there's that as well but I can't help my tone_. Bonnie looked at him confused.

"Oh never mind you know me I'm a bit crazy?" Damon's eyes went maniacal to illustrate his point but only elicited another giggle from Bonnie. "Just ignore me when I don't make sense okay?"

Bonnie nodded stroking his arm before lying back down, wriggling her toes and plunging them into the cool, relaxing grass and squealing in excitement. She began to run her fingers over some daises and bluebells on the floor. She found one that was broken off and picked it up, gently aiming to put it in Damon's hair as he shook his head at her.

"But It's pretty." she sang twirling the flowers in her miniscule fingers.

"Yeah well I'm manly."

"Well why can't you be pretty manly?"

"Cute very cute smarty."

"Pweeese." she tilted her head.

_Damn her rosy cheeks and these fuzzy feelings._ "Why?"

"Because I gave it to yoooou and nice people deserve gifts grams says so." She sang before attaching it to the pocket on his shirt and nodding her head.

Damon began to look at her I mean really look at her, not her little 4 year old frame but her eyes the window to her soul. She was kind, loyal, sensitive, sweet, funny and he knew of the fierceness she held if need be, but more than that she was understanding and accepting. The latter was a side he didn't often see in older Bonnie and now he realised he'd really wounded her deep.

Bonnie soon got to her feet after Damon stared at her for the umpteenth time and placed her little hands on either side of his jaw, turning his face so he was looking at the sky.

"Look my Grammy says stars are magical." Bonnie said now moving to place her head on his chest while Damon entangled his hand in her glossy ringlets."

"Well I know she's right." Damon whispered kissing the top of her head.

"You do?" Bonnie asked tone full of curiosity and hope.

"Yeah stars and nature hold a great power to those who have the gift to use it."

"Grammy says i have the gift i just have to look within. Do you think i do?"

"Indeed when you're older you'll be an amazing power." _and a pain in my arse but i'm realising in a good way._

"I wanna use my power to make people happy. I hope I can help you find happiness."

Damon smiled sadly. "I hope you don't hate me enough to do that too. I was okay with it you know? you hating me. I was so obsessed with other things that I never thought about it. But being here now I hope when it all ends you won't hate me again. I hope we can be close. Ignore me I'm making no sense." Damon shook his head seeing the confusion written on her tiny features.

"I'll never hate you." Bonnie said firmly, hurt he'd ever think that before moving to kiss his cheek. I mean yes she only met this man today but there was something that told her it was safe and good to know him. There was a connection.

"You will one day. Believe me I wish it weren't the case anymore."

"Nah uh i promise."

"Don't promise such things Bonnie! You can't guarantee such things because it's a vow you'll break I know it. Don't get my hopes up like that okay?" Damon said fiercely.

Bonnie huffed but her voice was so soft it was cute unlike Elena's which sent shivers up the spine. "You can be stupid you know that?" Bonnie got up to sit on his chest Indian style, playing with his collar and pouting. She crossed her arms eyes furrowed. "So silly." She reiterated upset with him.

"Hey." He cuddled her close laughing when he heard her groan.

"It's true. I say I'll be your friend I'll be your friend okay?" she placed her hands on either side of his face staring into his ocean blue eyes to show how true her words were.

Damon blinked rapidly as in her eyes he saw she was telling the truth. But when this was done she'd have her memories and those memories held so much pain. _How could she forgive me? _

"Yeah well your tiny you know nothing."

Damon gently flicked her nose. The toothy smile he got in response made his heart warm. For some reason Bonnie found him utterly amusing which made a change form when she was older. His humour rolled right off her like water normally.

"So anyways my little one we err should talk."

" err what we been doing?" She teased him rubbing her nose against him. "Bout my Grammy?"

" shhh you sassy thing and yeah you see she's unreachable at the moment." Damon gulped hard with every lie he had to tell her.

Bonnie gasped "why she no tell me? She usually does when she goes away."

"Well why would she need to tell you? You're with me and you're safe with me."

"So she wanted me to stay with you?" Bonnie asked playing with his hair.

It pained Damon to lie to her innocent face but he had to. When she was back to normal she'd understand. This Bonnie couldn't know the truth.

"She's knows I'll protect you."

"She likes you then? You too like Elena's mommy and daddy? Like my new grandpa? How come I haven't seen you before?" Bonnie was fascinated rattling off her questions.

"Excuse you how old do you think I am?" Damon pouted

"Errr 32?" she said innocently mouth slightly open as she prepared to suck on her fist.

"32! 32! I'm 22! Little one ._Well 170 but I look the same as I did when I was 22. Trust Bonnie Bennet to think I'm some old pervo. Maybe that's why she doesn't fall for my charm when she's older. Hey no way you are attractive and she knows it._ "How old do you think your Grams is anyways?"

"Same as you she told me she's 32 but she did wink when she said it. Why you no think Grams is pretty?"

"Yes course i um do but um you know we aren't dating."

"Guess that makes sense i mean you not new grandpa material."

"And whys that?" Damon asked amused by the way Bonnie's cute little mouth and eyes moved when she spoke excitedly, with a wisdom and knowledge children shouldn't have.

"Grams would think you were silly with your leather jacket and your biker boots with no moto-bike. Also she'd like Stefan."

"Of course she would. Everyone likes Stefan." Damon said bitterly.

"Not everyone." Bonnie said patting his stomach not realising how much her comment really meant to Damon who was smiling.

"Grams likes guys that make me sleepy and yawn like your brother whose hair is really scary. It's so spiky." Bonnie said gasping when she thought of Stefan's hair.

When Damon said everyone liked Stefan. Bonnie was quite surprised I mean Stefan was kind and nice but average and he wasn't funny like Damon. He wasn't special like the man in front of her. She wished he had someone who made him feel special. _Maybe I should find him a girl he can play with like Elena and Matt do in the sandbox._ She knew what it was like to not feel special and if it wasn't for Grams Bonnie wouldn't be the happy child she was and she knew it.

"Hey look at this." Bonnie pulled the picture she found earlier from her pocket.

"Who's the black haired baby he's cute?" she said pointed her tiny finger at the five year old who was holding a wrinkly baby.

Damon examined the picture realising it was him and Stefan. He thought all the pictures of them had been burned so he was as excited as her to see it. "The black haired ones cute huh?"

" yeah who is he?" Bonnie lent over the picture, her curls obscuring it somewhat.

"Well little one since you ask." Damon said smugly "it's the only and only me."

"Nah uh." Bonnie gasped her little o face prominent.

"Yah huh" Damon teased mimicking her surprised face.

"Hehehe yeah i see it now your eyes are blue blue blue. You look happy too. I like when you smile!"

"Yeah there was a time that being with that other boy in the picture was all I needed to be happy. What you think about him?" He pointed to Stefan.

Bonnie placed her small had over Stefan's baby face. "nah uh too ugly. Can't look no more hair looks silly. Why is he eating his teddy? That's not nice poor teddy." She gurgled out her words cutely.

"Ahahahaa." Damon cackled which made Bonnie happy. "Finally someone who agrees with me. That's Stefan by the way."

"Oh yeah now i see his hair is still crazy. You his brother you should tell him."

"hehehe priceless. " Damon continued to giggle at her funny sincere words. It was nice to hear not everyone thought Stefan was all that. He wondered if 17 year old Bonnie held the same views about Stefan's ghastly hair gel appearance.

"I'd tell Care bear or Lena if they looked silly. He seems like a nice guy it's not fair to let them walk round looking like a dork." Damon's eyes were welling up and he soon grabbed Bonnie and placed her under his chin to rest on.

"You my dear are too precious for words and I can't wait to get to know you better in the future or present whatever this is." _I hope you'll let me._ He kissed her little pink lips and smiled as Bonnie swatted at her lips to get his spit off.

"Yuck boy drool." Bonnie muttered before winding her tiny arms around his neck to cuddle as she was getting sleepy.

"So how do I contact Grammy?" she said enthusiastically her breath tickling his neck.

" Oh you still wanna do that huh?"

" yeah."

"Thought you might have forgotten, seems your little mind is strong even as a toddler ey? But um well I guess _there's no way around this is there? Her entire universe is her Grandmother. How could I have done this to her? I'll make this up to you Bonnie that's my promise to you. But it's not right to tell her about Sheila not when she's 4, it would crash her world down. So for now... "_ we could text her?" Damon said unsurely but the words had left his mouth already. He just wanted to provide her with safety, assurance and make her happy.

"Text?"

"Yeah see." Damon got his iphone. "You type the message and send it to the person. That way if they're too busy to answer the phone they can get to it later."

"Sounds good." Bonnie squealed sweetly.

"Oh um okay." Damon went through his phone landing on Alaric's number noting Bonnie was watching him carefully in anticipation. _Guess I'm gonna have to text someone. Alaric will do sides he already thinks I'm nuts and he loves that about moi . "_Okay little one what you want to say?"

"Hi my one and only, miss you and need you. Call me when you can. Lots of love and kisses."

"End with Bonnie?"

"Nope she'll know."

_Great Alaric's gonna think I fancy him. Damn you cute faced Bennet. _

"Show message please?"

"Can you even read?" Damon teased.

"Pweeeeese." Bonnie tickled him with her bushy curls.

Damon showed her the message then reluctantly pressed send to Alaric, wincing at the conversation they were sure to have after this.

"Done, now it's getting cold so I'm gonna take you inside for bed now."

"But I like it here its peaceful you no think?"

"Well insides peaceful too, the wicked trolls are asleep now and I need you to be warm."

"Hey they no wicked." Bonnie said furrowing her tiny brown eyebrows cutely. Elena and Caroline were her besties after all. "And this leather jacket is sweaty enough."

"Little one I've agreed with allot of things you'd said the last day but we are at a standpoint now." Damon picked her up gently pecking her cheek.

Entering the house however Damon winced. The goblins were wide awake and from the sounds of it and to his utter dismay, they were in his room. _Wtf why are they in MY room? Stefan stupid spiky Salvatore i am gonna get you!_ Damon could feel his undead heart and pressure racing sky high. Damon turned to leave the way he came but before he could process Stefan was pulling him by his shirt in the direction of the noise.

"Boy you are totally clingy."

Bonnie whispered in Damon's ear tickling his ear buds. "Tell him about his hair." Damon began to chuckle again

"Hey what's funny?" Stefan asked brows furrowed.

"Nothing steffie."

"Ooooh tut tut honesty is best." Bonnie said pressing her forehead against his her tongue slightly poking out.

Getting up to his room Damon didn't want to put Bonnie down as he missed the feel of her fingers as she held on to his shirt. He gently placed her down on the bed where Elena and Caroline were once again jumping up and down pretending it was some sort of castle. But this time it was his bed, his beautiful bed that he designed and had custom made himself. Oh if Damons face was capable of going blood red it would have been at that point. Stefan could almost see the steam bursting from his ears. It was a little funny how Damon was so tranquil with Bonnie but the mere sight of these two well Elena made him act like a serial killer.

"Stop at once you petulant children!" the eldest Salvatore screamed, only to receive two sets of tongues out at him.

"Hey you don't mean me do you?" Caroline asked innocently, playing with her blonde pink tails. "I mean I know I stuck my tongue out at you but nothing persnal."

"Well i guess Elena is a bad influence on you so no I just mean Elena."

Caroline smiled and gave him the thumbs up, before pausing her foot in the air ready to start jumping. She took one look at Damon's wagging finger and piercing eyes and decided to give her jumping a break for a minute. _Whoa he has crazy eyes_

"Hey Stefan." Elena pouted "he's so mean to me whenever he sees me."

"You're annoying thats why." Caroline taunted the eldest girl blowing her raspberries.

"Who you calling annoying? You so not cool anyways care bear."

"I think she made it quite clear she meant you." Damon teased and Caroline held her hand out to high five. Damon groaned as bar Bonnie he still found children disgusting, but seeing Bonnie urging him to do so he did, which elicited a scream of happiness from Caroline.

"Ouch." Damon pouted.

"My bad i gets excited." Caroline chimed.

_No shit_

Caroline made her way over to Bonnie to cuddle her. "I haven't seen you in forever. Don't leave me again." she pouted kneeling on the bed, holding Bonnies tiny waist and pressing her head against her tummy.

"I won't care bear I promise." Bonnie gurgled, patting the blonde head before kissing her and letting Caroline take and hold her hand.

Elena grunted to get attention back to the right place, which in her opinion was always her.

"I've never met anyone who treats me like he does before! I love you though you're sweet Stefan so just tell him to leave so we can get back to playing okay? And make him stop taking Bonnie away from me she's mine. And he can't turn Caroline against me either not on."

"Elena in all fairness Damon has reason to be a little mad you, you're destroying his bed and it is 1:00 in the morning, you guys should not be up right now. And he isn't taking anything away from you sweet heart" he said softly.

"Speaking of Stefan why are they up?" Damon asked his own burrows furrowed. And then it hit him these children were going to make his forehead identical to Stefan's. _Fuck this shit i will not look like him, sides Bonnie thinks he's ugly it's definitely not an option. _

"Well i err..." Stefan looked down at the floor not wanting to admit his blonde moment.

"Oh what did you do baby bro? You're turning out to be quite the high school cheerleader."

"I just thought that kids have routines don't they? So i was just trying to put them in their pyjamas and brush their teeth before they slept."

"Wait let me get this straight you woke them up to put them in pyjamas so they could sleep again?" Damon said it slow.

Stefan poked his bother in the chest playfully. "Well when you put it like that it sounds dumb."

"I assure you Steffie however way you put it that sounds dumb."

"Anyways they are currently fighting over which pyjamas they should have."

"Why didn't you buy them all the same one Stefan?" Damon said already seeing where this decision was going to take the two bickering girls. Damon wished he'd drank more blood as tonight was gonna be a long night. He even feared it might never end. But at least Bonnie was there.

"Um well..." Stefan said feeling embarrassed again. "I got carried away in the store. There were so many different cute kids stuff and you know I always wanted kids so it was fun to pretend that I would one day have some and go shopping for them. I bought them exactly what I'd buy my own."

"My god it's like your brains fell out of your arse today you sentimental woman." Damon laughed and teased Stefan patting him on the back.

"Okay so there's a Barbie pair, Little Mermaid pair and a Lion King pair so what's the problem?"

"Well they both want the Barbie pair because she's wearing a tiara and the little mermaid whose a princess is too small. It'll only fit Bonnie. And before you open your mouth Damon yes I realise I complicated things immensely. You know I spent a lot of time in that store trying to make the best choices, so unappreciated." Stefan said shaking his head adamantly, While Damon struggled to hold in laugh at Stefan's motherly hormonal side.

"Well let's sort this Damon style. Caroline has a Barbie dress on so it's clearly her favourite so she can have that one."

"Yay wahooo!" Caroline yelped in excitement taking the Barbie pyjamas. _For once I get what i want._

"I'm glad your pleased you bonkers blonde but in the future a little warning is mandatory. Those screams pierce my ear drums woman! Now Bonnie likes nature _and waters one of her witchy elements_ so a mermaid is good and you Elena are an animal so you can have the lion king."

"Damon." Stefan chastised

"What?" Damon batted his eyelashes innocently and acted clueless.

"Can't you put it nicer than Elena your an animal?"

" err that was me putting it nicer steffie." Damon pulled a duh face. It was nice to know these girls hadn't stolen his mojo and he could still top them on teasing Stefan.

Damon picked up the lion king pyjamas and placed them into Elena's hands.

" nooo" Elena drawled out slowly pony tail flapping as she threw the pyjamas into Damon's face.

"Well its already decided Simba."

"Hahaha simba simba samba!" Caroline pointed at Elena saying it repeatedly.

Stefan looked at his brother suspiciously. "You've watched Disney?" Stefan said a little too excited for Damon likes. He really would have made a good father though thought the eldest Salvatore.

"Oh my life you are special today, it's written on the pyjamas dummy. Sheesh it's like looking after 4 children instead of 3."

Caroline quickly put her pyjamas on while the boys looked away. Stefan did up the buttons and Caroline smiled sweetly up at him pecking his cheek, which elicited yet another grunt from Elena who was slumped arms crossed and face sour as she looked at them. Caroline helped Bonnie put the little mermaid on but Elena was still being stubborn. She was royalty in her house. She even had the power to punish her little brother if he did anything she didn't like.

"I still want it waaaa. You guys don't listen waaa i want my mommy and daddy waaaa. I've never been to badly looked after in my life waaaa"

"It won't fit you honey." Stefan cooed, kissing her forehead. He struggled to see though how Elena became such an amazing girl in the future when she was like this so young.

"I'll make it fit." She grabbed at Bonnie and pulled.

"Stop that!" Caroline screeched trying to act as barrier and not let Elena near Bonnie. Elena never hurt Bonnie ever. She loved Bonnie. It was Elena and Caroline who bickered but Caroline always felt the need to protect her anyways.

"Cut that out!" Damon roared at Elena while Bonnie just tried to take the thing off to give it to Elena. Elena was so used to getting what she wanted and that was partially her parents fault and in one day she was getting nothing. She understood it was a shock to her and didn't want her getting upset. She could be a great friend at times and Bonnie believed that cancelled out her madness.

"Nooo steffie tell him to leave me alone."

" steffie isn't gonna do what you say missy. He's my bother he's on my team!"

"You wanna bet? Hey steffie who do you prefer me on this?" she poked Damon almost in the eye.

Damon held his head down. He knew he'd lost that battle.

"I prefer Damon!" Damons head went up so quicken her had head rush.

"You what?"

"I prefer Damon so if you don't do as he says or I say I'll have to um put you on the naughty corner." Stefan said gulping, trying not to give in.

" But Stefan your my fav and you meant to do as i say. "

"No as your favourite I love you and will do my best for you. Nothing more."

Elena's rage built as she made one more attempt to have the pyjamas. And with that they all heard the rip as Bonnie's pyjamas turned to shreds of fabric.

"On second thoughts I'll take the lion king." Elena said innocently picking them up happily.

Damon's fangs descended, eyes black and red veins engulfing his pale features. Stefan quickly hit him up the head and turned him away from the girls.

"Come on put it away Damon breathe" he whispered rubbing his brothers shoulders tentatively.

"I can't put them away not till I sink them into her. They're gonna sting like crazy till I do. Come on Stefan oh please oh please or at least let me compel her." Damon half growled half whimpered.

"Damon don't you think I want to compel her right now? I have a migraine the size of this house but we don't know what damage compulsion does to a small mind. Now put them away okay?"

"No no no." Damon stomped his foot crossing his arms and pouting. He blew his black locks out of his eyes in frustration.

"Really Damon?" Stefan raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh. Elena and Caroline's bickering was doing severe things to the eldest Salvatore's toleration levels.

"Yes Stefan yes I will act like a child. You know why? Because I can." He stomped his foot again and almost tripped over he did it so forcefully.

"She brings out the worst in me Stefan and not in the good way. Please just let me eat her, Just this one time. I'll help you find another girl, a much prettier funnier one. Pweeease. You're my brother just do as I want this once. Please pretty please baby bro." Damon batted his eyelashes and pouted.

Damon could feel Bonnie inching closer towards him however and his fangs disappeared in an instant. Part of him wanted her to see but he was too scared for now. He liked her company too much. Damon went to his closet and pulled out one of his black t-shirts and put it over Bonnies head. She looked adorable, like she was in a tent which made all of them laugh. "Okay now bed come on guys."

But Caroline and Elena still had others ideas as they got out more toys and started to throw them at each other. It shouldn't have shocked Stefan and Damon at this pint but it still did. Bonnie ushered both boys next to her lips. She put her little hands together on either side of her mouth like she was telling them the biggest secret in the world. And Stefan couldn't help his inward she's cute comments. He wondered if Damon was thinking the same.

"You need to sing them a lullaby. It's the only way." She looked at them both eyes wide like a puppy as she told them the secret.

"A what?" Damon looked at her dumbfounded. She wasn't telling them that the only way to tame the demons was to sing was she?

"Lullaby silly." Bonnie said sweetly.

"No way Stefan! I am Damon freaking Salvatore. I will not be reduced to this by a crazy brunette and blonde okay?"

"Fine I'll do it." Stefan said giving in. He knew he couldn't hold a note to save his life but hell if it made them sleep the humiliation was worth it.

"Hehehe can't wait for this embarrassing tragic moment." Damon said smugly smirking.

"You could be more supportive you know?" Stefan winced at the neediness and desperation in his voice.

"Na!" Damon said nonchantly. Damon went over to his chair shuffling in and getting comfy. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the funny show he was to witness. "Let the fiasco begin. Come on dance for me monkey."

Stefan groaned and began to sing which wasn't helped by the first note being met with Damons sniggering. It was like they were kids right now. It was funny to be like that with Damon yet stressful because of Elena.

"Okay here goes twinkle twinkle little star..." Caroline and Elena sat immediately sucking their thumbs as did Bonnie smiling her wide grin, cheeks tinted rosy and sweet laughter threatening to consume her. "How I wonder what you are up above the sky so high like a diamond in the sky the incy wincy spider went up the water spout err down came the rain and washed the spidy out errr..."

Damon held his head in his hands in shame and amusement, letting out the sweetest chuckle. All the girls furrowed their brows wondering what in the world he was trying to sing, while Bonnie also giggled and clasped her tiny hand over her mouth to try stop the giggles. _Ohhh he tone deaf but he tries._

" Oi Stefan i don't think that's right doofus!"

"Well you try it then." Stefan threw his hands in the air and stomped his foot which was met with Damons laughing surprised face.

"Oh no you didn't just sass me mister." Damon wagged his finger playfully at his baby bro.

"Please pretend it didn't happen Damon Please. You can have my car if you stay silent?" Now you wanna you give it a go or we could both do it together?"

"Not thanks I got this," Damon said moving Stefan out the way and sliding across the floor in front of the bed. Damon had to admit nursery rhymes and lullabies weren't his thing so he sang the first song that came to mind and unlike the younger Salvatore he could hold a tune nicely thought Bonnie.

"On candystripe legs the spiderman comes  
Softly through the shadow of the evening sun  
Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead  
Looking for the victim shivering in bed.

Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
Suddenly! A movement in the corner of the room!  
And there is nothing I can do when I realise with fright  
That the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight!

Quietly he laughs and shaking his head  
Creeps closer now Closer to the foot of the bed  
And softer than shadow and quicker than flies  
His arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes..."

**(The cure- Lullaby)**

"Waaaaa ahhhh Spiderman's gonna get me?"

"mommy i want my mommy." Caroline and Elena immediately started bawling their eyes out, screaming in fear.

"What's the matter with you? that's scary and it's not a lullaby!" Stefan chastised the older Salvatore.

"Hey anyone who can't appreciate the cure does not deserve to be sung to." Damon crossed his arms and tangled his brows at his brother.

"Fine I'll try something else."

Bonnie lay down and the bed, resting her head in her hands, smiling and watched the show. Damon winked at her and she waved and gestured with her hands he keep going.

"you're so gorgeous i'll do anything!  
i'll kiss you from your feet  
to where your head begins!  
you're so perfect!  
you're so right as rain!  
you make me make me make me  
make me hungry again

everything you do is irresistible  
everything you do is simply kissable  
why can't i be _**(with)**_you?

i'll run around in circles  
'til i run out of breath  
i'll eat you all up  
or i'll just hug you to death  
you're so wonderful!  
too good to be true!  
you make me  
make me hungry for you

everything you do is simply delicate  
everything you do is quite angelicate  
why can't i be _**(with)**_ you?  
why can't i be _**(with)**_ you?

you turn my head when you turn around  
you turn the whole world upside down  
i'm smitten i'm bitten i'm hooked i'm cooked  
i'm stuck like glue!  
you make me  
make me hungry for you

everything you do is simply dreamy  
everything you do is quite delicious  
why can't i be _**(with)**_ you?  
why can't i be _**(with)**_you?  
why can't i be _**(with)**_you?

You're simply elegant!"

**(The cure- why can't I be you?)**

Damon danced around the room. He began moon walking, playing his air guitar and holding his air microphone while putting on a British accent that had Bonnie in hysterics, clapping and gurgling with giggles. Damon picked her up and started swaying her around the room. He threw her in the air as she squealed in excitement and caught her pecking her cheek.

Stefan was speechless. He had never seen Damon like this, so free and ready to make fun of himself. How did little Bonnie do in one day what he failed to over 150 years? All he knew was he hoped the two would continue to bond and that once all was reversed Bonnie would be there for Damon like she was now.

Damon was now pouting and singing in everyone's faces especially Elena's stroppy one. Bonnie gently whispered and asked him to pick Caroline up. Damon obliged and the young blonde laughed her face off as he swung her and Bonnie around the room.

"weeeeee" Bonnie look we are flying"

"Yes care bear yes we are hehe" she softly ran her fingers through the blondes hair as they they continued to dance and shuffle in Damon's arms.

Bonnie then asked he pick Elena up as she hated her being left out. Damon moaned but went into pick her up. As he did Elena hit his hand away so he settled for sticking his tongue out at her instead. The music was coming to and end and all of them bar Elena were giggling. Bonnie finally asked Damon to pick Stefan up but luckily the music ended because it looked like Stefan was ready for that dance to Damon's dismay.

But once the show was over and Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon finished laughing the room was silent as Elena looked at them like they were mad.

"Stick to the lullabies!" Elena growled.

Damon's smile fell. He was having so much fun. Why'd she have to be like that? He was gonna have to ask Bonnie and Caroline how much exactly Elena's parents doted on her because her attitude was very unhealthy.

"Okay fine party pooper! Twinkle twinkle little star how i wonder what you are up above the sky so high..." Damon began to say at full speed.

"So high..." Stefan interrupted trying to wrap like Eminem which resulted in Damon chucking a cushion at his face, also laughing. It was kind of fun to do this with Stefan. "Then humpty dumpty fell of the wall..."

"Oh forget it. Wasting my time. You two are rubbing boo boo boo."

Bonnie could see the two were in dyer trouble and this whole signing thing could go on forever. When Elena was on a mission to be stubborn she could last forever even if she knew she was wrong. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to sing for the last time tonight.

"You Are My Sunshines  
My only sunshines.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dears,  
How much I love yous.  
Please don't take my sunshines away

The other nite, dears,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you both in my arms.  
When I awoke, dears,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshines,  
My only sunshines.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dears,  
How much I love yous.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love yous  
And make yous happy  
If ..."

Bonnie paused mid sentence her mouth open as she sat Indian style on the bed, slightly swaying. Her breathing was soft and her eyes shut. Damon watched on amused at the girl who had sung so sweetly and in the end tunefully sang herself to sleep.

"Hey hey Bonnie!" Elena screeched "you didn't finish the lullaby." she said fighting sleep that the song made her feel. Before anyone knew it she was off her feet and had tugged Bonnies hair not to hurt her she'd never hurt Bonnie. But Bonnie pouted and opened her eyes looking surprised because she had been enjoying sleep.

"Noo" screamed Caroline "she woke my little BB." Caroline whispered into Stefan's chest before full on crying.

Damon didn't like what Elena did either and it made him mad. Before he knew it he'd tugged on Elena's pony tail which elicited a huge growl from the girl.

"Yay you go black haired guy!" Caroline squealed whipping her teas on Stefan's shirt.

"Damon." Stefan yelped "you cannot pull a child's hair."

"Just did." Damon said coolly looking at the invisible dirt on his nails. "I don't care anymore! I've realised yes their small but they're still Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. So yeah I can pull her hair!"

"Damon apologise come on."

"to that monkey who just woke poor Bonnie up no!"

"Damon be careful okay I think you're getting slightly too protective. She doesn't seem fazed by Elena's actions at all." He looked over at Bonnie who had now ushered the girls over to her and was now pulling the covers over the three girls and softly telling them to be nicer to the boys as she kissed them both. Elena had already apologised to her for waking her up and was now cuddling her tummy while Caroline held her hand. The moment where Elena tugged her hair was already forgotten, but Damon hadn't forgotten.

Elena sat against the head bored ordering the boys to read a story in her last attempt to be in control. But Bonnie saw that this exercise could take forever so she volunteered herself. She was too sleepy for all this and she could sense the boys needed a good nap too.

"Okay everybody get into bed? Bonnie said sweetly lifting the covers so they could all do so. "everybody brushed their teeth? You boys gonna put your pyjammies on?"

The boys obliged Damon whining as Stefan slid comfortably next to him on the bed. They had not slept next to each other since Stefan was a stupid sized baby and Damon slept next to him to make sure he was always breathing.

"If you take the sheets I'll push you off the bed baby brother." Damon said in all seriousness, Stefan's face mere inches away from his as despite being small the girls managed to spread themselves far across his massive bed, with all their toys.

"And what happens if we cuddle?" Doman groaned at his brother's attempts to be funny although inside he did have a little chuckle.

"Okay." Bonnie stood in front of them all cuddling her new soft toy which was a vampire bat that she'd selected from the toys Stefan had brought home. She didn't know why she liked that one but she did and it seemed to make Damon smile for some odd reason.

"There once was a princess called El i mean Esmeralda..."

"Hehehe you were gonna say Elena." Caroline chuckled into her teddy which was over her mouth. Bonnie had used Elena's name in stories a few times when Elena upset Caroline to cheer her up. Elena would be the evil sorceress which she'd go along with after Bonnie used her motherly tone to explain how she hurt Caroline's feelings and a happy Bonnie was good enough for her, even if Caroline got to be the princess and Matt the prince. But it was something that she only allowed to happen a couple of times a year and she still believed she was the only REAL princess.

Bonnie giggled at Caroline nodding subtlety before continuing. "and she was so beautiful with her Amber hair and brown eyes. But beauty was skin deep as Grammy says and she wanted riches and to rule the kingdom. Then there was the evil prince called..."

"Damon!" Elena put in pinching him while Stefan removed the pillow he assumed Damon would use to smother her, from his hand. He did not think suffocation of his love was the best idea.

"Nooooo" Bonnie pouted tears pricking her eyes. She didn't like that idea. Damon was looking down at his fingers now and twirling his ring and she could tell he was hurt by Elena's comment. Bonnie didn't mind Stefan he wasn't as special as Damon but he was a sweet guy. She felt bad about using him in her story but she had to make a point to Damon.

"The evil prince was called Stefan."

Stefan's choked on his spit. "Thanks Bonnie." He smiled sensing what she was trying to do. He was in awe that something so young was this incredible. Was it her supernatural abilities that made her this way? somehow he wasn't sure. Somehow he believed it was simply her.

"Hey it's just a story." she shrugged innocently and smiled. "He had grey eyes, brown hair and the thickest eyebrows you've ever seen."Stefan furrowed his eyebrows at her in response smiling.

"He took the role of king away from the poor poor beautiful prince who was really funny and called Damon!"

Damon's head shot up to look at her piercing green eyes. He stared in shock at the girl who was doing the one thing no one else did, seeing him as the best not Stefan.

"Stefan was cute i guess and Esmeralda fell in love with him. But when she heard of Damon's riches too she decided to have them both so she could have love and all the jewels.

But one day when Damon was playing in the garden by himself and thinking about how sad he was, he saw a flash of lights. He thought he saw wings. When he opened his eyes by the rosey bushes was a young girl picking flowers and singing like Ariel of the little mermaid does. Damon went up to the girl and was happy by her singing..."

Bonnie was feeling so sleepy by this point and when she looked Stefan was fast asleep hugging on Damon's shoulders to his dismay. Caroline was on her back on Stefan's stomach, and Elena was attached to his arm, fast asleep sucking his fist.

Damon looked drowsy too but he urged her to finish her story, it was like he needed her too.

Bonnie climbed gently onto his chest and sucked her thumb for a moment. Damon pulled the covers over them and stroked her hair as she lay tummy down and looked at his oceanic eyes. Her feet were in the air and she softly began to trace patterns on his chest as she continued the story, which tickled but soothed and made Damon sleepy.

"The girl turned round and Damon felt so happy when he saw her angel face. She had green eyes and blonde curls like ___Rapunzel_ down to her hips. She smiled with her pink lips. She held out her soft hand for him to hold and they fit together. They didn't need to say nothing.

Damon found his love and only an angel could be special enough for him. They floated up into the sky where Damon was the real king if his own kingdom. The End"

Bonnie yawned into Damon lips as she gave him a peck. She clasped her tiny hands to his chest and rubbed her small bushy head against him falling asleep.

Damon held her little miniature frame to him securely not willing to let her go. 4 year old Bonnie had just made him happy and hopeful that one day he'd get the girl he deserved. Damon couldn't shake her story from his mind that night although the angel in his dream was not blonde anymore. She was 17 year old caramel Bonnie Bennet.

**TBC...**

**An:**** Hope I didn't drone on and I didn't Elena bash too much if so didn't mean to. Also hope the characters aren't too OCC. What d you think of Alaric coming in? he has that text from Damon so he's gonna need to drop by. I think it'd be funny almost heart attack inducing for him to see what's going on? Also this will take on more of a story promise as i haven't forgotten the reason they were turned into kids. I might have Katherine briefly drop in like the house guest and Damon be really mean and dump Elena on her for a bit. Till she screams running out of the hose away from the demon lol jokes. Anyways i won't commit to saying exactly what i plan to have in each chapter as the ways the pace is going it has a life of its own. Hope your enjoying it though and please continue to review means the world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An:**** thank you to all who added my story as a fav/author/alerts and thank you so much for the reviews:**

**ilovedeananddamon**

**Mrs mathis**

**Boycrazii98**

**Babyshan211**

**Genesisisrox**

**Vamp213**

**DorothyG**

**ilove damon**

**Jimi18**

**ilovebamon**

**whitestripes123**

**babyshan211**

**brooke and courtney**

**lula6791**

**DarkSmile**

**SPEEDIE22**

**Shay**

**Mellie Hoelcher**

**Pretty Little Vampires**

**BamonFTW**

**And Love'Joy1990**

**Sorry if I missed anyone off xxx**

**Chapter 6: Hey Ric how's it going?**

Elena opened her eyes it was 6:00 in the morning and she was thirsty. She clambered at the nightstand retrieving her juice box and sipped fast. She turned round on the bed full of toys stroking Stefan's face, before snarling at Damon's sleeping form. She hated the boy with black scruffy hair, his pale face and crazy eyes. She was also annoyed he kept taking her little Bonnie away. However naughty Elena could be Bonnie made her better. Elena snuck over to where Bonnie lay peacefully on Damon's chest, which moved Bonnie up and down every time it was rising and falling peacefully. She gently clasped her hands round Bonnie's tiny waist and began to try lift her, so she could cuddle her on her own side of the bed. Suddenly Elena heard a low growl and looked up to see Damon eyes still closed and eyelashes fluttering. Elena went over to Caroline prodding her tummy which elicited a huge whine from the little blonde. Caroline opened her blue eyes pouting slightly.

"Oh it's you why you want?" she withheld the urge to wack the brunette for disturbing her.

"I wanna cuddle Bonnie." Elena whispered, her face invading Caroline's personal space as she pouted.

"Hey me too" Caroline replied excitedly. Cuddles with Bonnie were the best. There was something extremely relaxing about her.

"So let's get her away from that thing?" Elena pointed venomously at Damon.

"You know he not so bad same for steffie."

"Oi you can't like black haired boy coz he hates me! Not on"

"Okay Lena whatever i just want my Bonnie and sleep."

Both girls crawled on all fours toward Damon and Bonnie. Caroline used her cuddly toy bugs bunny and quickly shifted it into Damon's arms. He moaned and kissed its head cuddling it securely.

"I think he thinks its Bonnie hehe" Caroline giggled trying to hold the laughter in, which only made her face go red.

Both girls clamped themselves around Bonnie. Caroline went around her tummy softly and Elena round her feet. They were always very careful and gentle with Bonnies little frame and moved her to their side of the bed. They put her in the middle and giggled while she poked her tongue out slightly and furrowed her eyebrows in sleep. Elena lay on her side and stared sleepy eyes at Bonnie, her warm breath in Bonnies face. Caroline swirled her hands round Bonnie's tummy and put her head in the crook of her neck. Bonnie moaned suddenly feeling very hot and bothered, opening her eyes she connected with a big pair of brown ones that were staring at her lovingly.

"Lena?" she gurgled sleepily before closing her eyes again, mouth slightly open.

Bonnie wriggled her head soon wondering what was attached to her neck. She turned to see Caroline and made a surprised face. She swore she had been on Damon's chest when she fell asleep. His chest was much cooler and relaxing than sweating in the middle of these two. Bonnie broke out of her thoughts as soon as Elena started tugging her attention back by trying to move Bonnies face to meet her eyes.

"No please sleep facing me it makes me feel safer."

"No" yelled the blonde "I need it to feel safe too."

Stefan's eyes flew open at the sound of clambering little voices. He looked up in time to see Damon sleeping calmly with a teddy. He did not want his brother being woken up yet again by the noise. Stefan gently picked Bonnie up from the centre of the bickering girls. He wished so badly they had an off button and plopped her gently back onto Damon's chest.

"She's not a toy girls." Stefan chastised. He clamped his arms around both of them while they attempted to wriggle, but they had no choice but to stay still and sleep.

9:00 am

Stefan lay on his side one arm around Damon's waist as they both slept peacefully with smirks on their faces. Elena was wide awake and had gotten free of Stefan's embrace. She was bored and Damon looked too peaceful for her liking. She kissed Stefan's cheek and scurried on the bed to where Damon lay. She mentally counted _1 2 3_

_Damon sat moping in the flowing fields of green that made up the Salvatore back garden. He relished in the cold feel of the grass that matched his cold heart. He felt unloved and unworthy. Soon he saw it, the flash of bright lights and the sweet soft giggling. He walked up to the 17 year young woman. He took in the sight of her Caramel, glowing skin and watched her stroking the flowers tentatively, and signing melodically to the birds and butterflies. It was a soothing sound. A sound that made him feel wanted and where he was meant to be. He tapped her gently on the shoulder, her white Grecian dress falling off her shoulders to expose her supple, smooth skin. His heart fluttered and filled with warmth as she turned around. Her brownish, black ringlets swayed in the wind. Her pink, plump and curvy lips smiled at him lovingly. Her cheeks went red as his pale hand moved to stroke her face. "Bonnie" he moaned as she took his hand kissing it. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his slim hips. He held her securely burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Her piercing green eyes held promises of love and loyalty as they met his icy blues. They leaned forward closer and closer both eager to kiss, to become one..._

Thump thump thump

"ahhhhhhhhhhh mother fucking shit!" Damon screamed waking up from his ecstasy filled dream, knocking his whisky decanter off the nightstand. Stefan's eyebrows immediately furrowed as he had been comfortably cuddling his older brother. Damon was so enraged but took a moment to look at his brother's position next to him. The two had not spent so much time together in decades. It was kind of nice not that he'd admit out loud having Stefan hug him was pleasant. Damon sat up straight looking around in alarm only to see the brunette and bane of his existence sneering in front of him. He looked down to his stinging chest and the red foot prints on his stomach. Yes Elena Gilbert had just used Damon Salvatore as a bouncy castle.

"You little SHIT taki mushroom!"

Stefan was now swatting around the bed in panic annoyed his peaceful sleep attached to his brother was disturbed. He looked at his brothers' sore chest and didn't have to be Colombo to work out what happened. Stefan patted his brother's back as Damon muttered obscenities under his breath. Stefan loved seeing cute Bonnie and Caroline as children but he wished this nightmare was over. It was very hard to tolerate Elena right now. He'd on several occasions felt himself wanting to say yes to Damon's plans to give the girl to Katherine in the tomb. Stefan shook his head and noticed Caroline was up now cuddling a sleeping Bonnie and clamping Bonnies ears.

"Oi shhh Bonnie doesn't get up till 10:30. Don't you dare wake her!

She does not feel well if she has broken sleeps"

Damon breathed hard wanting to scream and throw Elena out the window but Bonnie needed her sleep so he would have to let it slide. Damon laughed inwardly he used to try be nice to Bonnie because she was Elena's friend but now he was only tolerating Elena because she was Bonnies. Damon rubbed his stomach and groaned as the red foot marks still hadn't gone away.

"You know you're a chubby heavy little fu..." Damon grunted as Stefan's hand clamped over his mouth before he could finish.

"Now Elena why would you do that?" Stefan chastised.

"Coz i can" she batted her eyelashes. She liked Stefan he was cute and timid.

"Elena this is not right. You've gotten away with a lot the last day. You can't keep picking on Damon okay? Now come on sweeties we should let little Bonnie sleep and get you guys' breakfast."

"Can we make eggs, bacon and pancakes please? It's Bonnie's favourite." Caroline squealed.

"Of course." Stefan smiled at Caroline's love for Bonnie. He happily picked her up as she held out her arms. He then held onto Elena's hand as he took them downstairs.

Damon kissed his sleeping beauty and proceeded to go take a shower. Maybe it was the lack of blood but his stomach was still stinging from the retched brunette's foot prints.

Stefan sat the girls around the kitchen island and began to get out all the ingredients he'd bought at the supermarket. He was so glad he'd gone shopping for them and hoped with food in their mouths they'd be a bit quieter. Unbeknownst to him however Elena snuck back upstairs to get her purse. She didn't go anywhere without it and 5 minutes later all that could be heard through the big boarding house was tiny soft, bewildered sobbing.

Damon leapt out the shower at the sound in all his glory, water trickling down his chiselled slim physique. Coming into the room he saw Bonnie sobbing. She looked confused and tired and Elena was trying to dry her tears.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I needed my handbag and she was sleeping on it?"

"So you woke her up!" Damon's eyes were fuming, hands throttling the towel around his waist.

"Yeah she don't mind she'll be fine wont you BB?" she attempted to kiss Bonnies face as Bonnie clamped her fists on her eyes tiredly.

"I thought Caroline said she doesn't feel good when she wakes up early?"

"I said i was sorry okay." Elena began to well up. She didn't usually care if she made people cry. She always made Tyler, Caroline and her brother cry but being responsible for Bonnie being upset didn't sit right with her.

Damon nudged her out of the way picking Bonnie up as she sobbed into his chest.

"I no get it I was sleeping now I'm up and my eyes hurt, feel dizzy. So tired. Think be sick now." Damon rubbed her back gently and carried her into the bathroom shutting the door on Elena's face. He smiled hearing her kicking and screaming at the door that she'd have off with his head soon.

"Come on we'll get some cool water on that pretty little face. If you feel sick just be sick okay? I don't mind just as long as you feel better." Damon kissed her head smiling as he removed his lips and her bushy hair sprung back into place.

He sat with Bonnie on his lap on the bathroom floor. Damon rubbed a cold wet cloth on her head, massaging her temples. Bonnie turned in his lap standing to look into his ocean eyes. She stroked his forehead and hugged him tightly, before letting him massage her head more. They stayed like that no words shared just comfortable and relaxing silence for about 30 minutes. Coming down he didn't even bother to bring Elena but heard her stomping behind him, pulling on his jeans.

He shook his leg rapidly to rid himself of the little rat. Bonnie kept her face hidden in his black shirt. Sun light was too much for her this early in the morning. She'd never been a morning person. 10:30 not a moment before.

"Baby BB we made breakfast pwease don't cry." said Caroline concern written all over her face watching Bonnie enter the room securely in Damon's arms. Bonnie pouted up at Damon, then gestured he put her on the kitchen island. She lay down on her side and curled up in ball closing her eyes. Caroline crawled onto the island and kissed her rosy lips which elicited the sweetest round of giggles from Bonnie. Bonnie then roared in Caroline's face playfully as she always loved to do. Damon couldn't help think that was one of the best sounds and flashed to 17 year old Bonnie, when he heard her do it.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a little better especially when Damon brought her a small glass of milk with a straw and held it to her pink tinted lips. She put her tiny lips round the straw and drank sweetly singing out a thank you while patting his muscular arm.

"Hey you no mad at me are you?" Elena pouted.

Bonnie nodded her head from side to side, feeling much better and she could finally smell breakfast.

"Is that Bacon?" she questioned eagerly, rubbing her belly.

"Yes and pancakes." Stefan said ruffling her hair which elicited a playful whine form the girl as she moved it back into place. Damon watched the interaction laughing. Bonnie soon gestured Stefan come close. When he leaned down she dipped her fingers into Elena's cup of water and then combed it through Stefan's hair, taking out the gel. Damon watched on amused.

"Much better now how you know my favourite breakfast?" She asked Stefan who was distracted looking at his reflection in a saucepan. _Huh kinda looks better this way hmmmm_

"I told him." Caroline sang. "I helped him make iced blueberry and raspberry muffins too."

"Mmmm icing" Bonnie licked her little lips, letting her tiny tongue linger out a moment.

Damon didn't take his eyes off Bonnie on guard to make sure she stayed her innocent and happy self. He didn't want that being interrupted or ruined by Elena again. He just observed Bonnie quietly till Stefan nudged him.

"Muffin?"

Damon looked at his brother like he was mental? Stefan handed him a mug of blood and a muffin. Damon shrugged and sat down. He stroked Bonnie's hair before tucking in.

"Not bad" he said pretty impressed though Stefan looked at him grossed out. He hated when Damon mixed blood and normal food together in his mouth.

"Thanks." Caroline chimed "it was hard work getting these raspberries to stick on top, but as soon as I licked them on it was easy peasy lemon squeezey."

Damon choked on his muffin and blood ,looking at Caroline in disgust. Soon his attention went down to Bonnies giggling.

"Oh you find my spit muffin amusing do you little one?" Damon tickled her. He stuck the spit muffin in front if her face. It made him smile seeing her disgusted expression.

"Nuh huh big one. I just laugh at something else." Bonnie said innocently, gurgling, blissfully the more he tickled her.

"Oh and what's that something else then?"

"Err um i hehe dunno i hehehe can't remember hehehe"

"Very convincing story little one. Your punishment for laughing at me is that you must give me a hug got it?" Damon poked her little nose playfully before holding out his arms.

"hehehe you funny." Bonnie hugged him squealing in amusement.

"Come on girls eat up." Stefan said happily placing food in front of the girls. He instantly realised yet another storm was brewing as lumps of food were flicked at Damon. In Caroline's case she just couldn't eat by herself and in Elena's she was throwing it at Damon on purpose. Damon slammed his fists on the table before kicking a chair.

"Damon please we've been through this try stay calm. Look we'll fix this soon and you don't want to be loaded with memories full of being nasty to Elena do you?"

"But steffie you think this is funny do you? I mean you want me to find the lighter side to this?" Damon gestured to the lumps of egg and honey filled pancake on his Jon varvatos shirt. Soon however Damon smirked "how funny do you really think this is? Let's find out?" he chimed mischievously before Damon grabbed and landed half a ketchup bottle down Stefan's shirt.

"Huh actually it is kinda funny when you see it from this perspective. Your right baby bro." Damon chuckled.

"That was highly unnecessary." Stefan looked down at his shirt that was now squishy and sticking to him.

"Just breathe Stefan stay calm it'll be okay." Damon mocked.

Both boys suddenly noticed something. The girls were utterly quiet. Turning round they found Bonnie sat Indian style on the kitchen island. She had Caroline and Elena's plates of food in front of her. She carefully placed some pancake on a fork and zoomed it like an aeroplane into Caroline's mouth.

"Ahahahah eeeek" the blonde squealed happily kicking her feet. "Yum yum" she licked her lips and wiped the drool from her mouth.

Bonnie picked up another pancake piece "and then the aeroplane turned around and flew into Elena staaaaation." Bonnie drawled out cutely, before flying the food into Elena's awaiting mouth. Elena began to giggle her face turning red. "More more more" the table shook as she jumped in her seat.

Both boys looked on astonished. How did Bonnie manage to keep these two in line when they failed miserably? Stefan and Damon leant against the cooker. They just observed and enjoyed the tranquil environment, sipping their blood.

Bonnie picked up some bacon and pretended to zoom it at Caroline. She then swirled and shot it towards Elena's. At the last second she whirled it around again putting it in her own mouth instead. She stuck out her tongue and shook her bushy curls at them both, amused by her own actions.

"Hey ahahaha."

"Hey I don't control the plane." Bonnie teased moving to cuddle both girls.

The brothers and girls heads soon shot up at the sound of knocking on the front door. Stefan grabbed the blonde and brunette. He could see they were ready to jump off their chairs and run towards the noise. They were intrigued and ready to cause more havoc. Bonnie on the other hand had her little surprised face on and looked curios but indecisive. She placed her finger to her chin furrowing her brows in thought. Should she follow the girls and see who was there or should she eat her nice warm bacon and eggs. Bonnie nodded firmly and went back to her food. She had priorities in her life and just under Grams was bacon and eggs.

"Oh my god put me down."

"Me two! Clambered Caroline "pwease steffie." both girls began to wriggle kicking their feet.

"I wanna see who comes to play now!" Elena hit Stefan's chest. "I love you but your making me so mad!" she grunted.

"Shut them up Stefan." Damon growled moving to place a hand over both girls' mouths.

"Ouch!" he yelped as they both bit him. "Hey biting is only cool if I do it! You know what you stay with them Stefan I'll go check it out."

Opening the door with a smirk Damon was met with a shifting and nervous looking Alaric.

"Ric." he said smirking before it fell remembering his text.

"Hey um we err need to talk Damon."

_Oh no he really thinks I'm in love with him. AWKWARD_

"Come on in" Damon smiled reluctantly ushering Alaric into the living room. "Whiskey?"

"Err no look Damon basically you know me and you we have become really good friends right? Well maybe like you've become more unhealthily attached than i have or something? but i i only like you as a friend, a really good, an extremely close friend you know? i mean i like girls you know like Jenna? I mean sure your good looking but you know it's not my thing? Look I'm just trying to say I'm always here for you as a friend and you know to talk to, get drunk with and kick ass etc but you know nothing um nothing ..."

Damon was laughing his face off on the inside, so much it was beginning to hurt his ribs. I mean yes he thought this would be an embarrassing conversation for him but nope it was turning out to be quite hilarious. It touched his undead heart though that that Alaric cared about him so much that he was trying to let him down easily.

Damon couldn't resist he zoomed in front of Alaric backing him into the wall and invading his personal space.

"Yes you were saying?" his lips were mere inches from Alaric's and he was struggling immensely not to laugh in his face.

"You know nothing sexual or romantic can happen between us and that text..."

"What about it?" Damon asked tilting his head.

"Well I mean hi my one and only, miss you and need you. Call me when you can. Lots of love and kisses. Damon I'm flattered but..."

Damon couldn't keep it up any longer. He began to shake with laughter. He cackled so hard he fell to the floor clasping his sides. He began to squirm still laughing, trying to get himself up onto the couch but failed miserably.

Alaric looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I know you you get hurt just like the rest of us. Don't pretend and laugh it off. Just talk to me man."

"Ahahahaha fuck you are too good to be true my love ahahaha"

Alaric kicked him in the side "okay okay get up i get it. You were punking me well you had me going. Moron."

"Fuck what would I have done if you actually came on to me? FYI if I were into guys you wouldn't be my type babe."

Alaric shook his head disapprovingly at his pain of a friend who never failed to make him laugh. "So what was with that text?"

"Oh about that." Damon climbed to his feet gesturing they both sit in the leather chairs.

"Well I um let's just say you have an opt out clause right now. You can leave now and be none the wiser or stay and become a part of mine and Stefan's team. We are battling the scariest shit you've ever seen?"

"I'm in if there's trouble I wanna help you know that. I got your back and mystic falls, this is home now."

"Oh that's so sweet. I got yours too you know when I'm not watching it sexily strut around."

"Damon." Alaric groaned still slightly amused. He didn't know how they became friends but they just got on so well.

"Okay well see something a little strange has happened, okay a lot strange. We were trying to figure out how to make it all better again but there's no time with keeping an eye on it all."

"What are you talking about captain cryptic?" Alaric moaned hitting Damon upside the head. "Spit it out?" He soon began scratching his jeans, for some reason they'd begun to irritate him a little. Looking down Alaric paused seeing a hand on his knee and a tiara scraping his legs. Alaric looked further down. Staring up at him was a brunette girl with a pony tail and lion king pyjamas.

"Hi who you? Your mine! You and Stefan got it!"

Damon chuckled "welcome to the hell mouth Alaric"

"Ric ? ricky ricky" Elena began to scream as she climbed up onto his lap. "Hey Ricky" she kissed his cheek. "I really like you Ricky? I dunno why but I know you'll look after me."

Alaric was still as a statue as the girl squished his cheeks. "You cute looking" His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. Damon watched on thrilled at his shocked face. Alaric couldn't even move his head to look at Damon. "Damon" he squeaked from his statue position. "There's a baby girl on my lap. She thinks I'm cute what does that even mean? This is highly disturbing. Who is she and why have you got her? You do some crazy things but this is top."

"Hey baby girl care to tell Ricky your name" Damon asked smiling he couldn't wait for this.

"Shut your face black haired guy. Get lost me and Ricky are gonna play with Stefan, care bear and BB. I'm Princess Elena Gilbert by the way" she did a curtsy bowing and showing him her tiara.

"Elena Gilbert?" Alaric whispered feeling the beads of sweat form on his head. He began to poke and prod her face to Elena's surprise and slight annoyance. Before she knew it she landed butt first on the floor with a thud. Alaric had leapt out the chair and made a run for it, backing away from her. Damon zoomed to stop him. He thought Elena was too retarded to notice and he was right. _Bonnies the smart one._

"Hey man up! You're in the team now, no turning back homiee."

"What the hell. How could this happen? How is that Elena? This is too weird. My ex wife's daughter is now a baby? What if this can't be changed? Will I have to take care of her since its sort of my duty being that I married her mother? What if Isobel comes back? And what is that dick John gonna say? What's Jenna gonna say?"

"Breath Alaric you know you are so working yourself up. It's not good for you. You should be more like me. I was so cool about it all when I found out." Damon lied and acted nonchalant. "Look we think some kind of spell was cast. We don't know why yet but we were in the middle of trying to contact Lucy Bennnet about it. Thing is keeping an eye out is a fulltime job. Know it all Elijah hasn't dropped by either so we have a sneaky suspicion this could be the work of Jonas and Luka. Anyways now your here and we have more members to add to daddy day care so it's all good we'll figure this out." Damon smirked patting Alaric on the back.

"Hell no! I'm not staying plus knowing you you'll leave me all alone."

"What happened to you having my sexy back and me having yours ey? And well do you trust me with a baby."

"Good point I'm staying." Alaric nodded. Damon and a baby nope he just didn't see it ending with any other scenario than him eating it.

"So whose staking out the Grill to see what Elijah and his witches are doing? You got Caroline there or Jeremy?"

"Well we haven't actually got around to telling Jeremy his demonic sister is a baby again."

"Hey good point it's weird to say the least but she is adorable." Alaric said staring down at Elena who was adjusting her tiara and pulling a hello kitty mirror out of her bag. He couldn't help think fondly of her in a fatherly or uncle way. She was after all part and parcel of his ex wife.

"No Ricky boy you wait and see. Your bitch Isobel produced a right little antichrist. Looks can be very deceiving. Even Stefan can't stand her right now. He won't say it out loud but I know it."

"Hey i dunno what he's saying about me but don't believe him Ricky. I'm a good girl. Carry me please."

"Um okay um one sec." Alaric bent down and picked her up securely.

"So Caroline could stake out the Grill while Stefan stays with Elena. You and I can find Lucy Bennet."

"Yeah about that well..." Damon smashed his lips together and put his finger to his chin. He had to think hard about how to deliver the next line.

Alaric turned however hearing a firing round of giggling and soft skipping. His eyes soon connected with a tiny Caramel faced girl who he had to admit was the cutest little thing and taller but he figured same aged blonde with pink tails.

"Grams really getting you a puppy? Please can I play with him all the time Bonnie? Not with Elena though animals and Elena nuh huh."

"Yes you knows you can Caroline. I'm gonna build him a nice house you wanna help?"

"Please tell me those aren't ..."

"ding ding ding." Damon chimed like he was on a quiz show.

Alaric smiled nervously at the two four year olds, darting his eyes form them to Elena in his arms. Bonnie waved at him curiously before going to stand with Damon. Caroline ran at him and asked Alaric if he'd pick her up.

"I need a drink." Alaric said blinking rapidly.

"Sure Ric It's all so surreal man." Damon inwardly groaned he sounded like a stoner when he said that.

"No no I'll take the decanter." he squeaked eyes still wide.

"You're cute." Elena soon whispered in his ear.

"ahhh" Alaric shrieked nervously putting her down. _How can she say that? sheesh she's four she should be thinking of sesame street not boys. And I'm like her step dad. _

"I think I'll er just stand over here or maybe I should go to the Grill find Jonas or Elijah? You can bet he's attached to Jenna again. Just please send me anywhere but here."

Stefan soon came in "oh great Alaric your here. Guessing Damon's filled you in so I'll be on my way to check on Jonas and contact Lucy."

"WAAAAHHHT" Damon and Alaric screeched simultaneously.

"Well we gotta get to the research right? That was my original plan yesterday but with getting supplies and everything it all went wrong."

"Yeah I get the research part do you Ric?"

"Yes yes I do Damon. You see the part I'm struggling with and correct me if I'm wrong Damon is ..."

"That part where he says HE'S off yeah yeah that's the part that's getting me too Ric."

Stefan looked at them amused that they finished each other's sentences. It was nice Damon had a true friend even if Damon wouldn't admit it was what they were. But he did not like the way they both looked ready to jump him if he even thought of leaving them alone.

"Yeah besides I've already volunteered to play detective." Alaric said edging towards the door.

"Me too ill go I'll go." Damon jumped up and down, his shirt riding up as he put his hands in the air like a child. "I can sneak Bonnie in under my leather jacket she's small enough aren't you honey pie?"

"Wait honey pie? I thought that Bonnie hat..."

"Shhhh" Damon punched him in the stomach and put his finger to Alaric's mouth."

"Okay seriously after that text earlier you can't do shit like that. Keep your grubby fingers off my mouth."

"Oh please I told you the text was from Bonnie" he whispered.

"Bonnie loves me?" Alaric whispered back confused.

"No dumbass. Did you put vodka in your cereal or something this morning?"

" hehe you two are what my Grammy calls a comedy act." Bonnie chimed smiling cutely at them both while tilting her head."

"Grammy?"

"Yes it was her grandmother she texted." Damon's eyes were wide and intense trying to silently communicate his message to Alaric. He thought the man had suffered serious brain damage today because he was being as blonde as Caroline.

"Wait so they have no memories." he whispered.

"Oh my life have you been listening to a word I said? You never listen to me? Knew you never loved me." Damon fake pouted.

"Hey Damon sorry to interrupt our domestic but where's Stefan?" Alaric's eyes darted around the huge living room. To his dismay he only saw three little girls along with himself and Damon.

"Shit that sneaky little pain. That's the second damn time he's done that to me the last day. You know he was like this as a toddler. He just wondered off and I had to go find the little runt and make sure he didn't get lost and scared. He's developed quite the skill these days."

"Hey hey its painting time! Come on guys lets paint!" Elena reached for Alaric's hand.

"woooooooooo wahoooo lets get crazy!" yelped Caroline.

"Oh fuck!" Alaric and Damon moaned simultaneously. They didn't even notice they had grabbed onto each other and were backing away from the excited blonde and brunette.

"I love painting" Bonnie said softly and enthusiastically. It made Damon want to hand her the brushes and paper right then and there. He loved to see her happy.

"What do we do now Einstein? I've been here two seconds but I'm already getting the distinct impression paint, Elena and Caroline does not a Picasso make."

"No shit Sherlock. There is only one thing to do."

Alaric looked at him suspiciously.

"Listen up attention all psychotic, maniacal girlies." The girls continued to chatter. Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Elena, Caroline and Bonnie?" They all turned. Alaric looked at Damon smugly.

"Now you guys wanna paint so how about we make it a day of it and go on a trip? We can pain trees and flowers and all that other pretty shit."

"Wow" Bonnies mouth was wide open. "That would be great." Her face glowed with excitement and passion. Nature was her home. It was who she was. This was the perfect day for her and Damon wanted her to have the best time ever. He had to make up for a lot after all.

"Yippeeeeeee we going on a trip trip trip going on a trip trip trip" Caroline began to dance swirling her arms above her head.

"Finally we get outta here!" Elena gave her royal seal of approval.

"What? Why would you suggest this? Alaric whispered in Damon's ear.

"Look it'll be fine you crazy hypochondriac. We'll chillax. We'll go into the woods where it's quiet and spacious enough for them to run around unnoticed_. _Damon whispered back eyes full of hope and enthusiasm that maybe his idea would work._ Maybe visit the tomb. Have a little play in there. Cave walls must echo screaming and bickering around like crazy. I'm sure Katherine will enjoy some painting too, especially when it's chucked in her face and there's one play mate in particular she'll adore muhahaha oh this is gonna be great. Karmas a bitch Katherine._

"Fine i said i got your back and I have. I'll help you occupy them for a while, got dinner with Jenna at 8:00. Shall we call Stefan?"

"Yeah ring him and tell him to bring a picnic. _I say we stay all day and drive Katherine crazy._

"Okay well what about changing them. It's too cold outside for pyjamas?"

"Bags of clothing are upstairs so are their toys. Go get it honey and they can change themselves in the car on the way." Damon taunted.

5 mins later Alaric trudged the cases down the stairs. He wondered why a day trip required so much effort and why he found it so easy to hang out with Damon.

"Oi Alaric get the paints, pens and the paper too."

"Yes sir" Alaric saluted him sarcastically inwardly smiling. They had a good friendship indeed.

"Come come! Move a little faster man." Damon clicked his fingers jokingly and swaggered ahead of Alaric, out to his mustang. He swung a giggling Bonnie around in his arms, before turning back and shouting in Alaric's direction...

"Oh and don't forget to carry the crazy brats outside too. I got the little one."

TBC ...

**I hope I haven't been nasty to Elena it's never my intention. I do feel a bit sorry for her and it takes a lot for me to like Elena. I get she's a child like the other two and thus Damon's shouldn't really lose his temper the way he does with her but I wanted to portray her as being annoying and relentless in it because it works better for the story in later portraying that she still has that in her when she's older, she's just hiding it better. Do you think she should find a fatherly figure she is calm around in Alaric? Or maybe she should feel comfortable with Katherine? I just don't want it to seem like Elena's is picked on in the story unreasonably though... Hopefully Alaric isn't too OCC either. I was going to have Alaric come over and pretend to be all happy that Damon text him. Was going to have him be like oh Damon I've been waiting for you to say this. I knew we had a connection and like bring him flowers or something. Wanted Damon to freak out only to find out Alaric was punking him because he thought the text was a prank anyways. It was so hard to choose but I had to pick an idea and go with it so I went for the above. anyways rant done and hope it was good and you all enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An: ****thankyou thankyou thankyou to all of you who continue to review and add my stories to your favs :) **

**There's a lot I want to cover in the next chapter so here's a short interval chapter. I decided to have it especially for you awesome reviewers to read in the meantime. **

**Some words sometimes get cut off when I upload :s. Hoping that doesn't happen again as it disturbs the flow. Let me know if it happens. **

**Chapter 7: because I'm bad**

_I got the little one. In your face Alaric. Well fuck you Damon. Yeah leave me with the two that won't stop wriggling around and drooling on me. Ahhh Caroline is kicking me with her little dangly feet again. Darn it and she's sucking on my shirt and its drenching my chest and why does Elena insist on running her fingers through my hair? She's making it all greasy. God I'm 31 years old, I thought I wanted kids. It was the next logical step with Isobel but hell now... And dammit paints. Does Damon realise how much mischief children can get up to with paints. I mean I only bought this shirt yesterday. And as for a picnic fuckng great. Just how I want to spend my Saturday, covered in bits of ham sandwiches and egg because that's truly what's gonna happen with these two. _

_Although I have to admit when quiet Elena is adorably cute. There's a lot of Isobel in her for sure. Maybe this is a perfect opportunity for Elena and I to bond some more. I mean I feel protective and fatherly over her already. I should maybe call Jeremy too. I mean he'd know his sisters likes and dislikes and how long does it takes Stefan to get a picnic together? He is so copping out on his duties. Who ever thought the day would come where Damon Salvatore would be looking after children while Stefan went tout to play. I sure as hell didn't. I always thought Damon should be on one of those lists. You know the lists that ban him from being within 5 feet near a child. But no there he goes, walking away, singing softly to a gurgling curly haired baby. I just don't know what fucked up dream world I've walked into or when I'm allowed to exit._

Alaric huffed and broke out of his thoughts. He tied the bags to his legs dragging them along as he moved. He looked like 007 having a mental break down with his aviator shades on and sneakily hiding Elena and Caroline under his jacket. Elena snuggled into his chest happily, fists clenching his shirt as she smiled up at him. There was something about him, almost like the feeling she got with her father. Damon had disappeared with Bonnie, something about stealing car seats.

Alaric could hardly be surprised but he was shocked at the fact Damon wouldn't let Bonnie out of his sight. He clung to the little curly haired girl like his life depended on it. He had no idea what had happened between the two to provoke this change in attitude. Alaric knew better than to tease Damon over such things however. He just worried about Damon because he was getting attached to a girl that when all grown up hated his guts. He did not want his black haired companion to get his hopes up thinking he'd made a friend in Bonnie, only for him to get knocked back. No matter how much Damon annoyed him, he was his friend and he knew how easily his feelings could get hurt. He was a sensitive soul that pretended to be an ice king. Damon was beginning to make many happy memories with Bonnie too and he was anxious about whether any of the girls would remember any of this when the spell was reversed. Alaric also feared for Bonnie. Damon was temperamental due to his oversensitive nature. If she rejected Damon's caring affection, big or small would he turn on her? Would he hurt her like he had Elena by trying to kill Jeremy?

"Got the seats agent Salzmann!" Damon chuckled blissfully. His eyes glistened while Bonnie put her tiny hand over her mouth at the sight of Alaric, who looked extremely stupid, huffing and puffing. She rested her bushy head on Damon's chest before gurgling and laughing into it.

"So silly" she chuckled, chatting away into his shirt. Damon laughed because her lips tickled every time she moved against him. Damon had never been happier, that and the sight of Alaric was pure bliss.

Alaric was still struggling to stop himself falling flat on his arse again and Damon was still in no hurry to help. Instead he stared down into Bonnies emerald eyes as her baby caramel fists clung to him. He then kissed her button nose, taking one of her fists in his to hold it like it was treasure.

Bonnie parted her wet pink lips and murmured something cute and inaudible before kissing his nose in return.

Caroline soon smiled, her little nose scrunching as she did. She tilted her head at her best friend BB blowing her a kiss. She loved affection from Bonnie because it always made her feel good. Caroline continued to tilt her head from side to side, dribbling a little as she grinned and mouthed I love you to Bonnie. She did not notice the man she was in the arms of was dying under hers and Elena's weight and constant shuffling.

"You look like a middle aged man trying to regain his youth with those shades. Give those stylish things to moi!" Damon smirked at his history teacher buddy.

Alaric tipped his shades to look at the blue eyed pain he was somewhat protective over.

"I can still pull them off you 170 year old pest. Now Come on sweeties in we get." he manoeuvred both Caroline and Elena towards the car.

"No wait what are these?" Asked Elena pointing inside the car and pouting.

"Seats honey." Alaric responded softy, stroking her hair.

"No they are not!" she crossed her arms angrily "I'm sorry Ricy I like you so much so I didn't mean to yell, but this is so wrong."

"Yeah she's right and you have no ideas how much that hurts me to say." Caroline feigned pain, clenching over where she assumed her heart should be. "We have a special three seat thing designed fically (specifically) for us by Elena's daddy!" Caroline said bobbing her head.

"Huh?" Damon and Alaric said in united confusion. It was like Caroline was speaking an alien language in their opinion.

"Our seat doesn't have handles all over the place in the way. It's like a sofa with one seat belt that goes cross all of us so we can cuddle and play and never be apart." Caroline and Elena rattled off together without breathing.

"Well maybe you three will benefit from a moment apart you dramatic little hobbits. Do you guys do anything without each other? I mean seriously I can tell Bonnie wants to be independent but you too are way too clingy on her. It's a wonder she doesn't need therapy when she's older. And Well I don't have one of those three seat car thingies or whatever you just said." Moaned Damon impatiently, arms crossed and tapping his foot at the blonde and brunette. He just wanted to get to the woods so he could play with Bonnie and see her face continue to glow with happiness and excitement. Damon had found many secret hiding places in the woods too so he knew it would be easy to ditch Alaric for a while.

"Well then I'm not getting in it!" Elena wriggled furiously when Damon tried to shove her in, but she smiled as Alaric embraced her back in his arms.

"Surely we can sort this out girls." he said politely kissing her forehead.

"No I agree with Lena and honest it never happens so you knows I'm deadly serious." Caroline shook her pink tails rapidly.

"We can be a part for a little while can't we? I really wanna go to the woods care bear , lena. I'm too excited to turn back now pwease. We are so close to the best day ever. I promise." Bonnie asked, eyes wide and mouth full of animation. She then gestured for Damon to move her closer to her friends so she could rub their little cheeks with her nose and persuade them to go easy on the boys. Damon smiled at her little optimistic face.

"Pwease guys it'll be fun and we get lots of picnic treats when that other guy comes back. Remember the lake too, it's splashing time and climbing trees and there's the painting and the bunnies. Her mouth was extra wide as she sang extra long on the word bunnies.

"pwetty pwease?" Bonnie drawled saddening at the thought the day trip was going to be cancelled, as her friends were still not budging on their stubborn position.

Damon hated seeing that sad little heart shaped face. He wanted to scoop her up and cuddle her senseless as she looked down at the floor, long black eyelashes closed as she fought tears. She pouted in defeat, sniffling under her breath in an attempt to make sure no one noticed. Once in a while opening her eyes and staring at the pavement, or moving her clenched baby fist to suck on it. Tears began to fall from her little emerald eyes and coat her caramel face. She hid her face under her thick chocolate ringlets and shuffled from one foot to another like she wanted to run away and cry. He heard her sigh a few times, body slumped and void of energy, like the light she had, had been forcefully put out.

It made him want to punch Caroline and Elena for ruining her day. He was about to compel them, despite Stefan's warning that they didn't know what impact that would have on children. He couldn't stand having Bonnie hurt for even a millisecond and in that moment he vowed to always no matter what, do all he could to make sure he never saw her like that again. He'd dedicate his time to preventing it. As he moved first towards Elena with his icy eyes all wide and inviting, he heard Caroline speak. The girl wriggled out of Alaric's arms, kicking and screaming to embrace Bonnie. He heard her whisper sorry about 20 times while kissing her cheek.

"Hey hey let it all out."

Bonnie gently tried to move the blonde to make her let go because she hated showing her sad side and she just wanted to hide in a corner where no one could see her break down.

"I never wanna make you cry again baby BB. You know we always takes you for granted and we don't mean to. We never stop to ask you what you want and i just wants you to know from now on you can asks me and you don't have to always try be so strong round me. i wuv you so much" She whispered gently, cuddling Bonnie. And "I guess we could be apart for two minutes. But that's it or I'll not be able to breathe."

Damon rolled his oceanic eyes at her melodramatic ways. But smirked a little. It was good she cared for Bonnie so much. He then bent down on his knees placing his big pale hands around Bonnie's tiny waist to pull her towards him. She reluctantly moved and he cupped her chin, moving her so he could see her warm emerald eyes. She kept trying to avoid eye contact but struggled as he tickled her tummy. He then used his shirt sleeve to dry Bonnie's tears, pecking her wet lips.

"There there my love your okay. Were gonna have the best day I swear. I know these two are a hand full. I dunno how you deal. Now come give me a hug." She practically ran the little distance between them, her curly locks bouncing. Then she buried her little face in his chest clinging onto him for dear life. Their cute little moment was broken by the sound of little miss prissy however.

"Fine I will agree to this too but I just wanna say you should have thought better about this

black haired guy! You can make out Bonnie was sad because of me but really if you had the right seat she wouldn't have been sad in the first places. Also Because of you I won't be able to rest my head on Bonnie's soft curls and sleep this journey and that's just not right. It's not normal." Said Elena clenching her baby fist and gesturing it at him.

"Yeah yeah monster munch give it a motherfucking rest!"

"Damon don't be nasty." Alaric chastised.

"Thanks for (de)fending me Ricky."

"Oh no you didn't Ricky. You're my friend not hers and you best be on my side bitch." Damon moaned tugging on Alaric when Elena refused to let go of his hand and let him shut the door. Alaric huffed getting sweaty in between the two and they were seriously going to tear his beloved shirt. He finally wacked Damon on the arm and he unwillingly let go.

"If she thinks she's taking you away from me she is sorely mistaken." Damon muttered

"What are you moaning about now you oversized child?"

"Nothing nothing at all Ricky."

"We're all going on a road trip

We're all going on a road trip"

Sang Elena and Caroline who sounded more like banshees screaming.

"Sunshine and flowers we can play for hour's." sang Bonnie angelically.

"We're all going on a road trip

We're all going on a road trip..."

The chirped again happily in the back of the car, heads bobbing from side to side and little feet bopping to their imaginary tune.

"Hey demons not you little one, I'm talking to the two outta tune. Don't you two know any other songs, preferably ones you can hum?"

Alaric and Damon watched in the rear view mirror as three little heads looked at each other in understanding before nodding and singing.

"This is my favourite!" Elena screeched in excitement.

"Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Tell You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On,

Come On,  
Lay It On Me  
All Right...

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be...  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Till I Get Through...

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad - Come On  
(Bad Bad - Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad - You Know It  
(Bad Bad - Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad - Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad - Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad?"

"Elena's bad yeah yeah yeah" sang Caroline and Bonnie bumping into each other as part of their dance.

"You knows it!" Elena sang proudly in agreement. She loved being boss and people knowing it. "Yeah that's right you knows it!" She repeated shaking her hands in the air and pointing at Damon as she sang the question who's bad.

"You know Alaric sometimes I don't know why I open my mouth. It's like every time I do I end up being put through some kind of extreme torture. It's just not fair!"

"And you only came to this realisation now? Well done slow mo." Alaric opened his mouth feigning shock.

"Hey Ricky what did you think of our song?" said Elena hopeful as she looked at him with fond eyes.

"It was magnificent poppet. Truly was a treat."

"Thanks Ricy you've made my day." Elena beamed.

"Liar!" Damon nudged Alaric. "She screeches like one of those crazy Americas got talent contestants and you know it!"

"Hey what shall we sing next?" Caroline squealed.

"Oh hell no! How long is this journey? I may just have to shoot myself in the head right now. Oh no wait then what would happen to Bonnie? Hmmm guess I'm gonna have to live a little longer then."

"Not long now you mama of drama and she means a lot to you doesn't she? Looks like you found something worth living for but..."

"Shut your face and keep your eyes on the road!" Damon groaned, crossing his arms and turning to look out the window and ignore whatever Alaric wanted to say. He also tried to block out the fact Alaric had picked up on his soft spot for Bonnie.

Soon Caroline squealed for a new reason as Bonnie unbuckled her seat belt and got out of her seat, to press her face against the opposite window and look out.

"No no no baby BB." Caroline howled in worry.

Damon screamed in fear in the front of the car too. His heart began to race out of his body thumping so hard he couldn't hear.

"No sweetheart back in your seat." He said as calm as he could so as to not freak her out.

"I just wanna get a better look at that guy. There's something about him and he's smiling at me." she said intrigued, her eyes looking shocked as the figure blurred and when she blinked he'd disappeared.

Alaric and Damon looked at each other in fear, trying to find this mystery guy. "Maybe it's an imaginary friend she has." They said to each other in hope, as the alternative was worrying. They both gulped hard before turning to Bonnie "sweetheart?" Damon said extra slow, irises so wide you could see every shade of his icy blue eyes because he was so anxious. "What guy?"

"That one." she pointed excitedly outside to the front of the car. There Damon saw it, a flash and then a tall elegantly fierce figure in black...

_fuck_

**Tbc...**

Hope the chap was okay and please review :) It means a lot and it's been a while since I updated this so I wanna know if people are still interested :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** **So I'm frustrated at myself. I plan certain things to hit each chapter but the story has its own pace and when I write it gets so long I end up not covering all I wanted. I cannot believe I still haven't got to the girls visit to Katherine in the tomb. I guess I'll try get to it next chapter if not the next lol...thank you for all still reviewing and alerting this xxx**

**Chapter 8 :No kissing Bunnies.**

The car came to a screeching halt a mere inch from the suit clad figure in front of them. The girls squealed in surprise at the sudden stop. Damon and Alaric immediately got into a defensive mode. Alaric grasped the vervain bomb he kept secretly hidden in his jacket pocket ready to aim it out the window. At the same time Damon planned how fast it would be to zoom to the back of his mustang and retrieve weaponry. There were many problems with this plan though. This figure was old and he was invincible as far as Damon knew. At the very least however Damon thought he could be slowed down. The internal dilemma was how to do this without putting the girls in danger and revealing himself to them. He did not want to see fear in Bonnie's eyes like he had the night he bit her and he most certainly did not want to break her trust in him. _Damn where is Stefan the rational brother when you need him? He's quite like this tool in many ways. All old fashioned and what not. Maybe he could talk us out of this. _

Bonnie braced her tiny caramel frame against the window, stepping on Elena's car seat to see the new figure that had mysteriously entered their lives. Bonnie had never met so many new people at one time. She could not believe her luck. Mystic falls could be a very boring town to live in where everyone knew each other, so this was like the best thing ever. Her sweet breath began to make the window all misty making her pout her cute pink lips.

The stranger's eyes immediately travelled to her and he winked at Bonnie charmingly. Bonnie shook her head from side to side in amusement before smiling back excitedly. She was now eager to meet the elegant stranger because there was something honourable and gentlemanly about him. _Hey maybe he can date grams and be my new grandpa._ There was something else about him as well. By no means was he as interesting as Damon, nor could she ever be fond of any man more than Damon. But the guy gave off a familiar feeling. She remembered the night her father had forgotten about her and left her all alone, the night she got lost in the woods and met someone. She had never told anyone about the mystery man that kept her company, but this man was a bit like him. She needed to know more as the man that night had saved her life.

Bonnie was broken out of her thoughts quite rapidly as Damon noticed her looking at the figure and quickly covered her with his leather jacket. He then turned to his two worst nightmares. Caroline and Elena wriggled furiously to get a look at the mystery elder guy, slapping at each other because their heads were obscuring each other's way. Pony tales and pink tales flapped so fast Damon wanted to puke from dizziness.

"Oi fat face move I can't see!" Elena swatted at her blonde supposed bestie.

With that Caroline's eyes instantly began to blur with crystal tears.

"Nah huh Lena say sorry to care bear right now or I won't be talking to you today." Bonnie drawled moving Damon's jacket off her head, sighing at how sweaty it made her hair that was now sticking to her caramel face. "I means it Lena you are my love but so is care bear and I won't let you be mean to her no more! Today is fun day and nothings stopping it." she said in a cute melodic tone. She tried to sound tough but it never came out quite the way she hoped it would.

"But BB!" Elena whined hating to disappoint little Bonnie.

"No excuses she isn't fat either she's gorgeous just like you are!" Bonnie kissed Caroline's nose as the blonde gurgled at the affection. Bonnie looked at Elena again when the girl did not apologise. With an upset little face she tried hard to be stern and authoritative, so as to let Elena know she wasn't kidding.

"Okay I'm really sorry Caroline I was just really excited bout seeing this guy and I can't see because your mummy tied your pink tales so big they get in my way!" she said in one big breath really fast.

"Yeah well with a chubby face like yours I can't stay mad so I forgives you!"

"Hey you being means to me?"

"Nah ha Elena I was com com pli menting you." Caroline said mischievously batting her eyelashes

"Oh okay then we cool"

"Power of three cuddle!" Caroline squealed

"Oi shut it!" Damon said panicking and turning to face his two gremlins. "I need you all to duck down and stay hidden okay? I'm begging you to behave. No sounds and no getting out of this car!"

"Hey why they always go have fun without us?" Elena crossed her arms pouting and whispering to her best buds. "I say we do what we wanna do and jump out this car right now."

" gotta say I'm liking this." Caroline rubbed her little hands together in anticipation of their plan, her tongue poking out at the same time.

"But gwuys maybe we should stay. I don't like upsetting Damon." Bonnie said worried. Yes she wanted to meet the new man but she didn't want to see Damon's sad face ever.

"Take a walk on the wild side BB." Elena said smiling and stroking her cheek. "It'll be cool. We'll have a new play pal that we can ditch black haired guy for."

"We're not ditching Damon pwease no." Bonnie's face began to get all teary. She wiped her face on her red and white vertical striped dress. (They had all changed in the car amongst their crazy singing) She slightly whimpered at the thought of Damon all alone again.

"Okay I promise we won't. We'll just say hi to the man it's the right thing to do!"

"Boy oh boy since when she know the right thing to do?" Caroline whispered in Bonnie's ear eliciting a gurgling chuckle from Bonnie. She stuck her fingers in her mouth to try stop laughing.

Alaric and Damon gave one more warning to the girls and then stepped out of the car like the men in black. It looked like they were in slow motion, wind blowing their unruly locks. Both cautiously approached the figure in the road however as he tilted his head at them in amusement.

"Well good morning gentleman. Sorry to interrupt your date how very rude of me."

"You'd think a millennium or more in in this world and you'd have something wittier to say." Damon said dryly eyes flaring with irritation.

"Why so cranky today Daman babies not letting Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore get enough sleep?" He smirked looking into the car where he knew the girls were ducked down. He was shocked to see three little midgets but he kept his face cool as ever.

"YOU DID THIS!" Alaric questioned in a pissed off tone.

"Well Damon and Stefan were having so much difficulty with teenage Elena. I thought a little girl would be more manageable. I did not expect nor want her friends to revert back as well. We will need Bonnie to be strong and well practiced in her arts when the time comes. But I guess for now it will have to do." he said in a blasé tone. But little did they know how much Bonnie's safety actually meant to him.

"Like fuck you're using Bonnie for anything!" Damon screamed "I'll find another way. No harm will come to her. She isn't a means to an end and her life is just as valuable as Elena's. I know that now!"

"I never said any harm would come to her and I agree her life is valuable. _More than Elena's in my opinion_.

Damon was too angry to think much about the words that had come from the elder's mouth. Elijah was in front of him in an instant as he watched the young boy vamp fight the urge to attack him. He wanted to have Damon by the throat and throttle him. He then wanted to shove the sharpened twig ready in his hand right into his jugular. He knew the children were in the car though and was not for frightening them. Especially when he heard a sweet gasp and the door fly open. Out came a little caramel girl struggling to climb out the car because she was so miniature. Her little white socks were all scrunched up round her tiny ankles and her white sandals hit the floor without a sound.

"Hey what's going on?" she questioned worried, running to cuddle Damon who instinctively pushed her behind him like he was her shield.

"My apologies Miss Bennet we were just having a little chat. It is an honour to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Elijah extended his hand to the little beauty. Bonnie bit her fist for a moment, wondering whether to shake his hand. She then shook her ringlets and decided to go for it. She reached for his elegant hand and heard Damon growl under his breath. She did not know why though. She held onto Elijah's hand tilting her head.

"You seem familiars?"

"Well I guess I have one of those familiar faces."He smiled kissing her hand as Damon fangs threatened to pierce though in jealousy. Elijah noticed and got closer which elicited a territorial yell from Damon "back off!"

"Wow someone is rather out of character. You do know that's Miss Bennet your holding not Elena? Now move." It was an order and a threat rolled into one that much was clear to Alaric, who feared what Damon would do in retaliation.

Elijah took Bonnie into his arms as Damon held her waist still not willing to let go of her for even a moment.

"Let go boy!" Elijah's eyes said with finality and Alaric moved to rub Damon's shoulder.

"He won't hurt her that's not his way." He whispered.

Elijah held Bonnie tentatively at eye level, taking time to inspect her emerald orbs that looked at him curiously, eyebrows slightly furrowed, as she fiddled with his tie. He then stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "She would have loved to meet you." It was cryptic and odd but with that he put her down.

"Hey hey hey!" the doors flew open and out stomped Elena followed by Caroline skipping to her best friend and tugging on Elijah till he put her down. Elijah chuckled, they were a ridiculous sight.

Damon smiled inwardly _Elena's a fucking terror he'll see and she'll soon wipe that smile off his ugly old face_

"Go get him little Rottweiler!" Damon teased Elena knowing she'd be fuming at being compared to a dog.

But Elijah had this way about him. He'd seen and dealt with it all, so he was cool as a cucumber. Elena was well behaved and actually pleasant when she greeted him. She did not order him to do anything. Damon was in shock. _Why can't she god damn behave for us? What's he got that's so charming and scary ey?_

"Well hello me lady" Elijah bowed kissing Elena's hand. She curtsied in return giggling, and putting her hand to her mouth to contain her giddiness. _He's mine too!_

"And what about you miss blonde?"

"Its Caroline now put my best friend down right now or there'll be hell to pay mister, me no fooled like Elena. You trouble!" She kicked him in the knee and Elijah winced but tired not to show it. Damon crossed his arms smirking. _That's my little prodigy. I knew you'd grown on me Caroline" _he thought as if he were a proud parent.

"Well aren't you irritatingly charming. It's been a pleasure meeting you all but I must rush off."

"Aww do you have to?" Elena pouted shifting from one foot to another.

"I am afraid so Lady Gilbert but I will return for you soon I promise." He cupped her chin stroking it gently.

"Better be a promise" she said a little bossily hands on hips while staring up at him.

He then turned to Bonnie. He quickly put his hand in his pocket and secretly pulled out a tiny gold locket with a woman holding earth, with the sun and moon above her engraved on it. shhhh he put his finger to his mouth while giving it to her in the least conspicuous manner so as to not let Alaric or Damon notice. He then ruffled her hair and turned to smirk at Alaric and Damon.

"Wait what the hell you planning what did you just do to her?" Damon and Alaric said simultaneously.

"Nothing you paranoid fools. Now I will let you enjoy today and if I believe you handle the girls well, then they can stay with you. Otherwise I will come for them." With that he gestured the girls look up at the sky at a passing bird. He then took the opportunity to zoom off.

All three girls' mouths were open and they rapidly scanned the surrounding woods wondering where the man had gone.

"waahhhh make him come back he's mine. Me wanna play with him. Go get him."

Damon could not care less about another temper tantrum from princess El so he got a soother out from the car and stuck it in her angry mouth. She spat it out, eyes crossed at him.

"I'm not a baba I'm 4 ! I don't have a dummy ahhhhhh"

"Well if you're not a baba then don't act like one."

"Hey hey come on let's explore the woods. There's bound to be exciting stuff. Maybe we can find some hidden treasure or something sweet peas." Alaric hit Damon upside his black scruffy head. "What's wrong with you? I know she's a bit mental but there are laws. You can't shove dummies in her mouth. Be gentle like you are with Bonnie."

"A) since when does the law mean anything to moi. I kill, exploit women and bite people." He said in a carefree but hushed tone "and B) Bonnies special whereas Elena has done nothing but hit, jump, punch, pull my hair and worst of all pinch me. Did I mention the countless times she made my ears bleed with her screaming? Whether I'm nice or not to her she's being a bitch back to me." he huffed like an angered child.

Alaric rolled his eyes but had to admit Elena had mentally and physically terrorised Damon. It must have been hard to be on the receiving end of torment. He gently picked Caroline and Elena up, groaning because this really wasn't doing anything good for his back. _Wonder what Jenna would say if she saw me piled high with little babies. All I know is that this experience has put me right of kiddies. _

"You okay?" Damon said cradling Bonnie and looking into her emeralds. Her eyes were wide at him and her mouth open.

"He said something weird and he ga..."

"What did he say?" Damon queried in a worried tone, cutting her off because he was so eager to know why she was frightened.

"Doesn't matter let's go play." she sang melodically, tilting her head and trying to shake the weird feeling off.

"No Bonnie tell me now. It might be important to your safety. I wanna protect you and..."

"No no no lets have fun. Stop hogging BB! We are getting mad now and want the power of three together to play. Come on!" Caroline and Elena rudely interrupted and were already back on the floor and tugging him and Alaric along. Damon pushed his concern to one side to concentrate on keeping the two gremlins inline.

Damon quickly shoved Elena and Caroline into Alaric's arms again when Elena nipple tweaked him and gave him a carpet burn by rubbing him really hard to cause friction, like a high school bully would to his latest victim. Alaric groaned in protest for the constant shuffle of one minute holding them and the next minute them scrabbling and crawling down him. He did chuckle inside though at Damon of all people getting nipple tweaked. He could not imagine that the old soul had ever suffered such a thing. Damon then swept Bonnie up and ran with her smiling as she closed her eyes and pretended to be flying. When they were away from the others he put her down and let her skip in the grass and sing to birdies. "Hey lets race." She sang kicking off her sandals and poking out her tongue as a challenge.

"Oh you think you can beat me huh?" Damon smirked

"Oooh yeah" she said in a melodious tone, pretending to do some warm up moves to psyche him out.

Damon in return stood still and blew on his nails like he needed no preparation.

"1 2 3 go!" she squealed and they both ran. Damon purposely tripped up, face in the grass so that she could win and he could see her thrilled face. Although really he knew winner or loser the girl was such a good spirit and she'd be happy either way, he liked to help her confidence.

He heard and soon saw Bonnies tiny feet coming his way as she happily skipped back to him.

"You so funny, maybe you should have warmed up. You okay?" She asked gurgling. "Let me helps you up big fella, but for the records I won yeah?"

"Well you won this time." he teased tickling her caramel little feet.

Bonnie gently took Damon's hand, grinning as she suggested they then climb a tree.

As she got nearer the tree she turned to him with a toothy grin.

"Wipeeeee I feel so free Damon." Her eyes sparkled as they reflected the sunlight and looked up at him. Damon couldn't ignore the glow the little thing had around nature. The tiny girl soon had her mouth open in surprise, gesturing towards a cute pitch black bunny rabbit under the red apple tree.

"Shhhhhh" she put her finger to her wide open mouth. "Let's go say hi to him." she said enthusiastically, her chocolate ringlets swirling. Soon the smile left her face though, as off in the near distance she heard echoing screaming and squeaking from Caroline and Elena. Apparently they were throwing mud pies at each other. Damon inwardly grinned at the thought of Alaric caught in the sticky, muddy middle. The howling war between them had startled the little bunny, scaring him away to Bonnie's disappointment.

"Wait little fella pwease," Bonnie sang softly frowning.

"Close your eyes sweetheart."Damon whispered gently stroking her cheek. Bonnie nodded her head and did what he said.

Damon used his heightened senses to hear where the bunny had hopped off too. He zoomed off to where the shuffling and munching was happening. _Wow a day in the life of Stefan hehehe_

He returned and placed the bunny by Bonnies face letting its little ears tickle her.

He marvelled at the concentration on her face. She really wanted to see what was tickling her little nose but she had promised to keep her eyes closed till Damon came back. Damon smiled at that.

"Here you go honey pie." His masculine voice tickled her face and Bonnie opened her eyes. They lit up like a thousand candles. Bonnie held out her arms to cradle the little bunny. He sniffed and licked her caramel skin making her gurgle. She rubbed her face against his fuzzy soft fur, before taking Damon's hand and guiding it over the bunny.

"He reminds me of you with his black scruffy hair."

Damon smiled genuinely before taking an apple from the tree. He got out his pen knife and chopped it, handing it to Bonnie who happily fed the bunny.

"You wanna keep him?"

"Nah he deserves to be free." She said kissing his black furry head.

"Well I guess there's only one black scruffy headed beast in your life yeah?" He tapped her nose gently.

"You knows it. You're cuter than anything."

"Fun and cool baby Bennett not cute." he tickled her belly. She then placed the bunny back on the floor but the bunny hopped on to stand on Damon's boot clad foot.

"Hehe he likes you. You gotta give him a kiss before he leaves." She bobbed her head in a yes mode.

"No way little one!"

"Yes way big one, Nobodies looking. We've talked about this. Be free and let lose."

"You are a serious detriment to my reputation sugar." He nodded his head at her grinning. "First you try put flowers in my hair now you're trying to get me to kiss bunnies. What's next adopt a puppy?" He teased her playfully, tickling her, pouting and batting his eyelashes at her, to get her to change her mind.

"Well which you like more your repu whatever or me, Care bear and Lena?"

"Well my reputation over Elena and Caroline for sure but I guess for you I can make a little exception. But seriously if Stefan sees this I'll never leave my room again."

"Hey it's not likes he hasn't got enough of his own to be humi humi( humiliated) about. I hope he keeps the hair style I gaves him at least that'll help."

"haha yeah it was an improvement on his grandpa face. But I doubt there's much more you could do to make him remotely cool. Well anyways here goes little one, our little secret."

Bonnie soon jumped in the air in excitement gurgling as Damon kissed the bunny which then hopped away.

Soon all serenity was blasted away as Bonnie was tackled by Elena and Caroline who begun to roll around with her in the grass. Alaric ran in out of breath stopping to crouch over and hold his knees. Damon was mid saying his name to ask if he were okay, but the teacher held out a finger in a stop gesture.

"No words can describe my pain." He suddenly and quietly just sat on the floor refusing to get up, staring into the sky, like he'd given up the battle and was waving a white flag. Damon couldn't help think it was funny. He joined the crazy teacher and sat patting his back. "Once this is over wanna go getta beer at the grill?"

"God dam yeah. But I'm thinking tequila too" He said almost as if dreaming of the liquid flowing down his throat. Soon Damon's pants began to buzz and he groaned. "What?"

Stefan put the pedal to the metal and drove his red car as quickly as he could to the forest. His picnic snacks rattled in the back seat. Yet again he had overbought but he just didn't know what they liked and he wanted them to be happy. He could not believe Damon had thought it was a good idea to take these hyperactive girls anywhere though. Damon seemed to be changing nonetheless and it was all down to a chocolate caramel headed beauty. Damon was more willing to have fun and put himself out there and Stefan could not thank the little witch more. He'd barely spent time with the girls so he hoped Alaric and Damon's mental states were doing okay. Not that Bonnie wore him out he would admit she was the cutest and he could see why Damon became so easily enamoured by her. Caroline was pretty adorable too. He giggled thinking of her flapping pink tales. In any case Stefan had done some thinking in his time of peace and quiet. He felt really bad for leaving his playboy of a brother all alone with the girls and he didn't want the girls to think he didn't like them or anything. So he was going to spend more time with them and make it up to the girls. He soon rang Damon who took ages to pick up. He pictured it in his head; Damon was probably pinned to the grass with Elena jumping on him or something. He waited patiently till he picked up.

"Hey it's me." he said in his deep voice, brows as usual furrowed.

"Well I know it's you Stefan that's why I said what? You've abandoned me so many times today I'm seriously thinking of divorcing you."

"Charming. I thought you'd be chuffed to spend time with my girlfriend."

" haha very funny seriously no comedic timing bro bro"

"Well just wanted to know where in the woods you are and if you could help me bring the stuff over?"

"We are by the lake you know and the waterfall. You'll see us since Elena is climbing the walls like a psychiatric patient and howling like a banshee, so much for tranquillity. And no bring them yourself. I am tres warn out and its time you contribute equally in our marriage!"Damon said in a damsel in distress tone, even placing a hand to his forehead which earned him a very peculiar look from Alaric.

Stefan soon lugged the picnic basket, swim suits and towels to wear he could see a black haired and chocolate head bouncing up and down and laughing at each other.

"Spiky haired boy yippee your back. We thought you didn't love us anymore." Caroline and Elena yelped and ran full speed at him screaming and pulling on his trousers till he picked them both up.

"Of course I love you guys. I'm sorry I've been gone. But I'll be staying now."

They clung to his shirt, slobbering and kissing his cheeks. They breathed heavily on his face and kicked his chest accidently causing him to moan in pain. His shirt was also now covered in mud. Alaric and Damon laughed admiring the view of Stefan's awkward face.

"Hey hey hey" Caroline put her clammy hands on his jaw and moved his face to look at her, while Elena tried to move his face back towards her. Caroline continued regardless, her eyebrows furrowed looking at him while asking her question. "Hey now your hairs not spiky what should we call you?"

"How about Stefan?" he asked dotting their noses.

"Nah I don't like it. How about brow boy?" Elena asked and looked pissed from her position on Stefan's chest when Alaric and Damon burst out in laughter.

"I like brow boy. Think I'll use that in the future." Damon confirmed happily.

"Well if he likes it it can't be right." Elena said crossing her arms and shaking her head not satisfied with the name.

"How about cute face? or i got it i got it..." Caroline said clapping "Romeo?"

"Oh I don't like it" Damon said knowing where this would go.

"Well I do." Elena said firmly giving her royal seal of approval.

The girls soon ran circles around the three guys in the open forest, picking flowers and chasing lady bugs. Bonnie did a cartwheel and Damon laughed and clapped in return. He then did one too as she collapsed on the grass laughing at him, her nose wrinkling with how amused she was. "Your turn Stefan and Ric." She chimed. She really had grown to like these guys. She was fond of them all but her allegiance was to her favourite, Damon.

Alaric whined "I'm too old for this."

"Your only 30 Ric and I know from out battles together you got some moves." Damon chuckled and Alaric rose to the challenge doing one handstand. They then all turned to Stefan who looked awkward and panicked.

"Um no its k sweetie I'll sit this one out."

"Oh come on grandpa shake that ass show me what ya got." Damon teased.

Stefan obliged doing a triple cartwheel and landing on a handstand.

"Psft that's nothing" Damon did 4 cartwheels with handstands intertwined.

They both then looked at Alaric to up his game. He held his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I can throw a vervain bomb at 100 mph how about that?" he said smirking.

Then Bonnie timidly tugged on Damon's hand and nodded at the other two girls and boys. The girls began to do cheer moves and dance too, which shocked the boys because they were only four. They all wanted to ask Jenna what in the world their parents had taught these girls when they were babies. Soon the girls gestured the guys did what they did and cheer. The boys quickly pretended to hurt themselves and collapsed on the grass next to each other in a row. Damon really loved it, just chilling in the grass with his bromance partner and brother. They all just took a moment to lie there in the warm grass as the sweet smell of flowers hit their senses. The blue sky and sun warmed their bodies and the wind cooled them.

"So you're saying this was all Elijah's doing?" Stefan asked curiously as Alaric and Damon then began to fill him in on what had happened. 5 minutes later they were silent and pensive, with only the girls giggling and dancing around to fill the empty forest.

"So how bout we have a little drink and food before we get crazier?" Stefan soon asked.

They soon all sat in a circle. Caroline happily lay in Stefan's arms while sucking her thumb. Stefan started to lay plastic cups, plates and serviettes out on his neatly laid out picnic blanket. Elena bopped gently on Alaric's knee clenching her fists in the air with her tongue poking out impatiently. Her tiara was slanted and she looked a little hot mess. Bonnie sat in Damon's lap as he rested his head atop hers and she played with his pale hands.

After 5 minutes of Stefan laying the table so to speak Alaric's tummy had had enough. "Well for god's sake you crazy vamps will one of you pass me a sandwich? Who need plates with these guys? It'll be all over their faces anyways"

He pointed to Elena and Caroline who nodded in agreement. "Seriously some of us have to eat Stefan Give me food! Give me food!" he chanted and smiled as Caroline and Elena copied him. "And their better be cheese sandwiches I love cheese." Alaric whined towards Damon and Stefan who looked at each other amused.

"Wow he is losing his mind Stefan. No food in Alaric's belly makes him a very grump boy."

"I could do with some food mmmm and I love cheese too." Bonnie nodded her head in approval.

"Well anything for my girl." Damon whispered in her ear.

" Pie Pie Pie give me pie and cake." Caroline squealed.

"Chocolate you better have chocolate and ice cream!"

"How about some fruit sweetie?" Stefan gestured a cherry towards Elena's nodding no head and her pouting lips.

"Yeah last thing you need is more sugar." Damon rolled his eyes at the brunette who looked to Ricky to give her chocolate and he did against his better judgement.

Damon then grabbed Bonnie up in his arms with the other full of treats and started to get ready to run, even picking up a blanket.

"Oi" Alaric said while he was mid step.

"And where are you going?"

"I errr need to pee"

"And you need all that food and Bonnie for that do you?"

"Yeah yeah they have a point he's trying to steal BB again. Get him!" Elena and Caroline yelped leaping to Damon's feet and latching on, till Damon toppled with Bonnie safely encased on his tummy. He coughed and huffed like he'd been winded. Alaric tried not to laugh but it was a battle lost.

Damon jumped to his feet gently placing Bonnie in Stefan's arms. He kissed her before moving towards a still laughing Alaric. He then placed bags full of chocolates in Alaric's pockets, before smiling and turning to Caroline and Elena.

"OMFG he has sweets and he's hiding them in his pocket away from you!"

"Whhaaaat Ricky how could you? You can't have then all?" They ran at him in attack mode. Damon then took Bonnie and placed a huge cherry pie in Stefan's hands instead.

"Oh hell no now Stefan's stealing the pie what you gonna do girls?" Elena ran at him while Caroline dealt with Alaric.

"You're so naughty but I love it." Bonnie chastised him fiddling with his shirt collar, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Come on let's get outta here"

"Why? You no like my friends?" she asked cutely

"Please little one I just want to be alone with you for five seconds. I'm losing my mind." He whined and pouted.

"Okay just for a little while but then we come back to spend time with my girls? When you gets to know them you mights like them" she drawled sweetly.

"If we must."

"We must." she confirmed nodding her head, kissing his lips softly and looking at him cutely.

Damon gently set an excited and wriggling Bonnie onto the grass on a plush picnic blanket. He then got out some mini pizzas, spinach quiches and some cheese and grapes. He put out the Italian ham and rusty breast, buttering it for her and placing it gently by her mouth. She softly took the tiniest bite before returning to open up his iphone which she now realised was also a camera. She began taking pictures of the sky, trees and animals all the while marvelling and making surprised sounds as she looked at her art work.

Damon lay on his side, his hand leaning on his chin for support and just admired the little girl. She soon turned the camera on him chuckling and ooing as he posed and pulled faces.

"Hey give me that please honey pie. Although I admit my face is a handsome thing to take pictures of I want some pics with you too."

"Nah huh me no good with pictures me ugly. Care bear and Lena are pretty in pics though I could go get them."

"Don't you ever speak such nonsense. You look like an angel little one and when your bigger you'll be a goddess trust me. Your smart, loyal and funny too so don't ever let anyone kill the light in you! It would destroy me. Now come along gorgeous girl." he gently pulled her onto his chest and gestured she look at the camera. He kissed her cheek and pressed the button as he did. They both looked at the picture happily.

"Awww besties 4 eva" Bonnie sang. Damon wanted to cherish the picture eternity. He feared a time would come when he and Bonnie wouldn't be this close and it hurt and scared him.

"Hey one more curly cutey."

"Oh no, no more pictures." She sang cutely covering her face like she was embarrassed.

"One more just for me please."

"Hey you too cute to say no too."

Damon took another picture of them poking their tongues out at each other, one of them cuddling tightly and one of them ruffling each other's hair, one holding hands and one of Bonnie tiptoeing to whisper in his ear as she stood in his lap. Damon was all for more but the little witch was excited about cheese and grapes. "Mmmmmm cheese" she said trying 5 different kinds.

"What is it with cheese that has you and Alaric so enamoured huh?" Damon asked amused, trying some and spitting it out because he picked an extra strong one.

She then looked up at Damon, tiptoeing up to his face and beginning to feed him. She pouted amused as he opened his mouth but every time she got close to put the food in, he closed it.

"Hey naughty face you tease me." she drawled bobbing her head from side to side and poking out her little pink tongue.

Damon then threw a cherry in the air catching it in his mouth. Bonnie clapped nose wrinkling sweetly as she jumped in the grass entertained. Damon passed her the grapes and she started excitedly throwing them in his mouth and he caught them each time.

"Hey Damon can I tells you a secret I've neva told anyone?" She said suddenly eyes wide. "I trusts you the most." She got on his chest Indian style looking into his ocean eyes.

"You can tell me anything Bonnie. You can trust me with your life!" He said eyes intense and voice serious.

"Well you know that man earlier well he seems so familiar. The night my papa left me all alone I I it was so hard for me. I felt so unloved and little and not important. Nobody cares about me." she said sadly thinking back to that day. Her lips were pouting and trembling and he could see she could cry at any moment.

"Your dads a loser. You shouldn't care what he thinks. He's nothing but dirt and I care about you. So do Shelia, Caroline and well I guess Elena in her own prissy way cares too. Then there's Alaric and Stefan who think you're very cute. But your mine and they can't have you." he said out loud by accident but she seemed to be in a daydream world of her own, perhaps reliving her painful night. "And yeah Elena and Caroline told me what happened and it makes my blood boil to know you were all alone in the woods, cold, scared and defenceless in the dark like that. Nobody should ever make you feel crap or invisible. You're the best person I've ever met!" Damon said face getting a little red around the cheeks embarrassed by his outburst of feelings.

"Hey hey breath I know your mad I'd be just as crazy if someone ever hurt your feelings." She rubbed his chest. "I'm okay now though coz your right I have you and that's all I want. But the secret bit is well I wasn't completely alone all night."

"What do you mean?" he asked icy irises full of concern as Bonnie zoned out recalling the scene.

_**Bonnie fought the tears that were falling from her eyes and mixing with the hard icy rain. She couldn't tell if the rain was so cold it was chilling her to the bone or so cold that it was burning her. She was soaked through and her white Mickey Mouse t-shirt dress clung to her. She was a tiny porcelain doll in the middle of a dark intimidating world and she didn't know what to do. Bonnie whimpered, inhaling and exhaling breaths sharply to try calm herself and fight the pain. She looked up screaming as a red eyed owl watched and squawked at her. The howling of animals and constant shuffling of bushes in the woods made her want to give up, curl up n under a tree or fall in a dark hole and wait for the bad things to get her. The forest started to play tricks on her fearful mind. The weeping wind and creatures began to sound like voices from a horror move. She bawled and curled up in a hole under a tree and just buried her head in her knees while holding them as close to her body as possible. The light inside of her had never been so dulled and her emerald eyes had lost all glow. Her chocolate hair was even so wet it was dead straight, sticking to her tiny heart shaped face. Bonnie wanted her grandmothers arms wrapped around her so badly and didn't know how she'd gotten this lost and why anyone would let this happen to her. She hated her daddy for leaving her all alone like a lost puppy. Soon Bonnie squealed, sobbing for a new reason as all she could see were yellow eyes and teeth slowly and predatorily slinking their way to her, growling. It was bigger than any normal dog she'd ever seen and looked wilder. Bonnie knew she couldn't run so she stayed dead still not breathing as it came right into her personal space sniffing her. She accidently let out a whimper as it licked her tears and bared its teeth. It smelt her fear. This was it. Bonnie screamed and closed her eyes as it went for her neck. But all she heard was the beast whimpering and a flash of air. Her lips quivered as she shivered, sniffling as something cold traced her beautiful face. **_

"_**There there lovely. The bad beast has gone away. Come here." Bonnie opened her eyes to see a young man, maybe in his late 20's, in a red shirt and black suit. He had dark blonde hair, dark eyes and his accent was different to anyone Bonnie knew. He seemed cool and calm and she thought strangely from another place and time. He held out his hand but she did not know him and although he seemed calm now, she felt a fiery fury within him. She got up and scurried, but she didn't know how he was infront of her as she gently knocked into his leg.**_

"_**Now is that anyway to thank someone who wants to help you?" He bent down to her eye level. "I will not harm you child believe me I cannot."**_

_**With that she took his extended hand. He kissed it before pulling her up, wrapping her beneath his jacket and holding her to his chest. **_

"_**Your safe now little goddess." Bonnie looked into his eyes and then leant into his chest and cried letting it all out. He seems to stiffen as he held her, not knowing what to do and how to respond to such emotion. He whispered his name in her ear and just kissed her head. He then swayed her to sleep being careful that his strength did not harm the fragile creature. I loved once he thought before coming back to his nonchalant annoyed self. He waited with her knowing she was all alone and he also wanted to spend time with something that made him feel. This girl did not know him but he knew her. She was important. Soon the man heard scrambling voices. He knew she was safe. He left her curled up on the floor as she softly purred in sleep and hid in the trees as the figures came to her rescue. They quickly woke a sleeping Bonnie who seemed confused. The ambulance came and the figure left. **_

"Bonnie Bonnie oh my god are you okay?" Damon gently shook the little beauty that had gone off into a trance like state, mouth open and emerald eyes glazed over.

"Sorry" she cutely sang shaking her head and trying to wake herself up out of her memory lane. "I was just thinking back."

"Well you scared the hell outta me and who was it you met? Did they hurt you?"

"No they saved me" she said full of surprise. "It was a man and he spoke funny like the man today."

"You mean he had an English accent?"

"Yeah i think they know each other." she confirmed nodding her head and looking up at him.

Damon didn't like the sound of this.

"The man today also gave me something and told me she would have liked me."

"Who'd have liked you?" Damon asked face pensive.

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders, eyes big and scared.

"But here is what he gave me." She handed him the locket.

Damon stared at it worried about what this could mean for Bonnie._ The Earth, sun, and moon all centred around a girl, _but this girl was not the dopple from what he could gather_._

_Could Bonnie and Elena both have something to do with this curse? _

"Oh oh i remember now he didn't say much, the man who rescued me from the beast..."

"Wait what beast?"

"The beast in the woods with the yellow eyes."

_She can't mean a werewolf can she?_

"He just tried to make me feel safe. He whispered his name to me though."

"Bonnie now listen to me carefully what was his name?" Damon asked firmly worry coating his oceanic eyes as he clung to her tiny body.

"Nicklaus" she said melodically eyes like a puppy.

**TBC ... Hope i threw in some curve balls...17 year old Bonnie doesn't remember meeting Nicklaus because she blocked the horrible night out and after getting out of hospital Elena's parents and Carolines told them never to talk of the incident unless Bonnie chose to bring it up, because it was so painful for her...pretty please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** very short chapter...I'm sick atm so didn't feel like writing a long one, but wanted to give you something. Also massive thank you to all who review and continue to do so :)

**CHAPTER 9: Baby Bonnie's first tiff**

Damon couldn't process any of this. Bonnie had met Klaus and he hadn't harmed a curly hair on her head. From what they'd heard he was the most vicious and notorious vampire to walk the earth. Vampires as old as Katherine faked their deaths to escape his wrath. He held grudges for a thousand years and would stop at nothing to unleash a slow and painful punishment, even if your crime was petty. I mean in essence all Katherine had been guilty of was wanting to live, but it was enough to piss off the ancient vampire.

So, why had he saved Bonnie? Was it to use her when she was older? And why hadn't 17 year old Bonnie mentioned meeting him? She knew what he looked like all along and could easily identify him. Why wouldn't 17 year old Bonnie help them? Was she in league with him? It wouldn't be the first big twist and shock horror the group had been delivered, considering the tomb revelations.

Damon knew these thoughts were pure stupidity on his half. Bonnie was the most loyal and honourable person he knew. But this was what he did when people got close to him and broke down his walls. He looked for any reason to cut off and shut down from them. His head was swirling as Bonnie looked up to him with big puppy eyes, for support and reassurance that he'd keep her secret. She needed to know it was all okay and normal what had happened with the crazy beast and mystery stranger. She hoped sharing her experience with someone would be like a weight off her shoulders. She slowly realised she would not be receiving any emotional support from Damon.

Instead Damon took her tiny caramel hand, pulling her up and walking fast, with her scurrying by his side. He was cold and disconnected because he was focussed on his anger towards Klaus. He needed to talk to Stefan and Alaric about this. Damon cared so much for this girl but the irrational thoughts invaded the contours of his fragile mind. Was she going to betray him like the other women he had given his heart completely to? Deep, deep down he knew the urgency of his actions and illogical behaviour was because he knew she was innocent and that would mean something worse than a betrayal. It would mean Bonnie's safety was in question. Then there was Elijah. Did he know Bonnie too and of what relevance was that locket to her? And who was the anonymous lady that would supposedly have loved to meet Bonnie? It was all making absolutely no sense, which only frustrated an already impatient and unpredictable vampire more.

"Hey hey you're hurting me why?"She frowned and spoke softly, posing her question to the man she thought of dearly.

"Come on Bonnie please hurry up! That guy you met is a bad man. I have to explore this further. You're in very big danger."

"He saved my life. How's he bad? The only thing a danger to me right now is you. You're being mean and my arm ow! Please let go?" she asked confused, feeling hurt.

"Bonnie just be quiet please. I need a minute to think." he said a little harshly completely not meaning to. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously and tried to hasten her little feet along.

"No pwease stop being like this, so scary and serious. Can we play more instead? I'll forgives you this mean moment if we can just go back to normal?"

"No honey I'm sorry." he tugged on her hand again, forgetting how dainty she was.

"Pretty pwease, we were having so much fun. I wouldn't have told you my secret if I knew you'd stop playing with me." She drawled cutely but with so much sadness, as she looked up at him with eyebrows furrowed. Her lips were pouted and her poor green emeralds were wide and sparkling with tears. What was she doing wrong? Was she being annoying? She didn't know why he was being so different all of a sudden, not her light hearted funny Damon.

"I said no for the last time Bonnie." his eyes were seething but he didn't mean to be hostile. He was just worried.

Bonnie was immediately quiet and let him lead her wherever he wanted to go. She bit her lip and then her fist because she knew she was going to cry. She still could not understand why he was being this way and so suddenly after she'd poured her heart out to him.

Damon soon picked her up because her tiny body wasn't keeping up. She refused to curl up in his chest. Instead she kept her fists down on him, pushing off and squirming in his arms. Her lips were frowned and quivering. Her wrist stung a little and she was now sobbing. Bonnie moved her bushy hair over her green eyes sadly, to disguise her misery.

Through her partial vision she could see Elena and Caroline shoving pie in each other faces. Normally the site would paint a smile on her little features but all she could think about was Damon's coldness. Stefan and Alaric immediately ran up as if sensing Damon's anxiety from his pained expression. He was never one to look broody, so Stefan knew it was serious. He also couldn't help but be drawn to the teary expression on Bonnies face. _What happened? I hate seeing her so sad and him. _

Damon quietly sat Bonnie down next to her besties and went to talk to Stefan and Ric, filled with dread. He was completely oblivious to how distressed little Bonnie was, leaving a distraught baby Bonnie feeling confused and neglected as usual.

Bonnie rubbed her baby fists over her big shocked eyes, unconsciously blowing spit bubbles, as tears streaked her face. Her lips were wet and she tried to bite them more. Elena and Caroline soon heard her fragile sobbing, as she inhaled and exhaled heavily trying to stop.

"Oh my god BB what's wrong?" Caroline came to cuddle her and she broke down on the little blondes tummy, howling and clasping Caroline's waist with her tiny hands.

Elena soon soothingly rubbed her back "Hey hey baby BB I hate to see you cwy. It breaks my baby heart." She drawled, for the first time sounding sweet because Bonnie really did bring it out in her. She may be an angry spoilt brat but Bonnie made her mushy and kind side appear.

"What did that idiot do? I'll bite him so hard for hurting your feelings. No wait I'll pinch him. He hates that the most." She said rubbing her hands together in anticipation before continuing. "I told you black haired guy was no good BB. No good at all!" she said adamantly, bobbing her head something furious.

"Yeah he was growing on me but not no more. You know I'll go for his knees like I did your daddy as he screamed in pain. Just speak to me BB." Caroline said softly, peering into Bonnies face space and moving Bonnie's curly locks out of her big green eyes.

"I don't like him anymore either. He made me feel naughty and invisible. I don't think I did nothing wrong did I? But one minute we were fine and then he was mad. Did I do anything? You can tell me if I was a bad girl, I'll be better I swear!" She asked her friends, frantically, then softly rubbed her little green eyes again, sniffling into Caroline's lilac dress.

"Well you have us and we've known you our whole lives. You're not naughty at all. You never would do nothing wrong. You usually get us out of our naughty ways." Elena said nodding her head firmly and invading Bonnie's personal space, practically smothering her caramel heart shaped face with kisses.

"Then what's his problem? I get people so wrong sometimes. You twos are my best buds. Your the only two people who'd never hurt me and my Grams. I wanna go home to her now and never see him again." she said adamantly before kissing their little, sticky hands softly with her wet, pink lips.

"Let's do it! Let's go home." They all got up, stuffing some picnic treats in Elena's bag for the journey. They then got ready to walk off, holding Bonnies little upset form.

Meanwhile, Stefan, Alaric and Damon were so caught up in their heated conversation that they did not even realise the girls were making a break for it.

"What do you mean Bonnie met Klaus and knows what he looks like?" Stefan asked anxiously. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for his brother to let him in on what the hell was going on.

"Cliff note version. When she was 3, her father left her at home all alone. She ran out of the house to find her way to Sheila and got lots in the woods. Something attacked her. She said it was a beast with yellow eyes. Now I'm thinking werewolf."

"How'd she survive? It would have ripped her to shreds?"

"That's the thing Klaus saved her or Nicklaus, that's how he introduced himself to her. He literally ripped the beast off her from what I gather and he he" Damon paused breathing hard and going red in the face. "That fucker held her and comforted her till help came." Damon said bitterly, clenching his fist at the thought of Klaus touching Bonnie in anyway however innocent. "We need her to draw him or something. We'll have a rough idea of what the bastard looks like then. I don't care how old that son of a bitch is I'll find a way to tear him limb from limb!" Damon shouted, kicking a tree in anger. The truth was it burned to know Bonnie had been in danger and he had not been there to protect her. He hated that it was Klaus of all people who was there for her. He was also was worried because he did not like to think of her having any bond with anyone else. He detested the idea that there was anyone else she felt safe with and felt gratitude towards. Most of all he was paranoid about whether she and Klaus had met on other occasions? How many moments in that case had Klaus shared with HIS girl? What would 17 year old Bonnie do when she found out Klaus saved her once? Would it change anything? Of course it wouldn't. Damon shook the thought out his head, sweating with fear. Stefan's voice broke Damon out of his concerned, rambling thoughts.

"So he needs her for something?" Stefan asked, forehead particularly broody.

"Well I doubt it's because he cares for her right?" Alaric said, irritated by the whole situation. He was tired of people messing with his friends and surrogate family.

"Or maybe he does care? Maybe she's his pocket witch?" Damon said, knowing he was being, suspicious, neurotic and silly.

"Damon you know how stupid that sounds. Bonnie's allegiance has always been and will always be to Caroline and Elena." Stefan corrected his brother, getting annoyed. Damon really took any opportunity to push people away.

"I know it's ridiculous! It's just why wouldn't she say? She could have come to me and told me at anytime?" he screamed at Stefan frustrated. He and he alone wanted to be Bonnies solace, the one person she could always trust and come to with anything.

"Well reality check. I know you two are inseparable now, but our Bonnie and you aren't exactly best buds. You're the last person she'd confide in. If anything she's the most self guarded whenever you're around. You make her feel unwanted and like an inconvenience, like her life isn't worth anything. She doesn't like being weak or vulnerable around you because frankly you can be a big bitch to her. You two can't tolerate each other unless there's a buffer in the room." Alaric tried to talk some sense into Damon without hurting his feelings, but it had to be said and from the look on Damon's face he was extremely hurt and was only one step away from punching him in the face.

"Fine but she'd have told Stefan or Caroline and Elena?" Damon said irritated at the reality that he and 17 year old Bonnie weren't close at all. 17 year old Bonnie, if she were ever in any danger would never call him. She'd call Stefan or Caroline and for the first time he loathed that fact. He needed to change that. He was going to change that whatever it took. He also fought hard the urge to kick his bromance pal Alaric in the balls for pointing out the harsh facts.

"She most likely doesn't remember. Sometimes people block out traumatic events, especially experiencing them at such a small age." Alaric said trying to distract away from the pain he'd obviously caused Damon with his previous comment. He and Damon had an unconventional friendship and bond and he really didn't like wounding the guy.

"Or they met again after the incident and he compelled her?" Stefan queried.

"Can you compel witches?"

"He can compel other vampires."Alaric reminded them of a certain little biyatch in a tomb.

"Well I doubt witches are the same? Anyways the necklace is the next issue."

"What necklace?" Stefan and Alaric asked in worried unison.

"Elijah gave it to her but told her not to tell anyone. It's got the Earth, sun and moon all revolving around a mysterious black haired girl. She's dressed funny and what are those funny symbols on her body. How old you think this is?"

Stefan and Alaric inspected the foreign object carefully, not liking where this was going. It was moments like this that they realised how little they knew about the danger they were up against and how little they were prepared for it.

"We need to meet with Elijah. He says he's on our side but he's keeping secrets that clearly affect both Elena and Bonnie. I mean why would he secretly give this to her? Is it something that will help her or will it be a danger to her? We aren't playing with a full deck of cards right now and this is dangerous for all of us." Stefan sighed, running his fingers through his hair desperately.

"Are you mental? We are not meeting with him again. Not with the little girls with us. He already threatened to take them away. I won't allow it."

"What other choice do we have? The fact he gave this to Bonnie makes me think Klaus isn't the only original that knows her. God knows what this all means for her Damon. We have no choice. We stand to lose Bonnie and Elena right now and I can't handle this. I feel useless. We have to try something, anything. We need to be in the loop. Klaus is obviously a thousand steps ahead of us, with Elijah slowly closing in behind, leaving us in last place." Stefan said in one breathe, which actually resulted in Damon rubbing his shoulder to calm him.

"Fine I'll gather the girls. And we'll call a meeting at the boarding house. We can get Elijah's attention through Jenna. She has his contact details through the whole history shit they were doing. Alaric bring your weaponry. We may not be able to kill him but if it comes to it we can slow him down."

"No let the girls play for today, something tells me things aren't gonna get any easier so give them this one day. Also we should take this opportunity to see what Katherine knows. I can go in the tomb, once we settle the girls?" Stefan said rubbing his brothers shoulder back, to show his gratitude for calming him down.

"Okay fine but if things go wrong it's on you and I'll be fucking pissed and rip your face off if anything happens to Bonnie." Damon said in a half sing song tone that held something more serious beneath it.

"Believe me you won't have to. If that happened I'd do it myself. Now I think you should shut up and concentrate on mending your bond with baby Bonnie. You've obviously upset her." Stefan said pointing to the girls who were walking off with Bonnie sobbing, it echoing through the green lands. How they had missed that upsetting sound was beyond all three men.

All three guys ran after the three little girls, who were looking around the woods trying to make a decision on which way to go. Alaric noted that it was a mistake to take their eyes of them for even a second. They had managed to walk quite a distance away from them.

"Hey hey girls?" the three men called, catching up with them.

All three tiny heads turned and with shocked and slightly angry faces they began to run faster. They started to scream when Stefan and Damon caught up to them. They did not know how they were so fast but they put that thought to the back of their minds. Alaric just causally walked the rest of the distance to them, cursing Stefan and Damon's vampire speed under his breath. They really did make him feel like an old man.

"Look girls you can't just run off like that without letting us know." Stefan said gently picking Elena and Caroline up, knowing Damon would want his arms to be the only ones that cuddled Bonnie.

Damon slowly approached Bonnie seeing that she was quivering and appeared to be backing away from him. It was a sight that really broke his heart.

"Hey hey little one where you going? You know you don't have to be afraid of me ever. Please can I have a cuddle?"

"No!" she responded, eyebrows furrowed like she couldn't understand his mood swings. When he continued to approach her, she whispered no again, looking down at the grass and breathing heavily. Her sobbing got higher in volume when Damon tried to hold her hand. She ripped it away from him, rubbing her really sore green eyes again.

"Hey hey let me wipe away those tears please little one."

"No! I said no" she bawled "I want Care bear and Lena."

"Hush hush my lovely. I apologise if I did anything to make you feel sad. It's all okay. I didn't mean to panic you little one. I'm really sorry sweet heart. I know I seemed a little crazy jumpy before but I didn't mean it at all. Please you have to believe me. The last thing I'd ever wanna do is hurt you or make your sweet little face frown. I promise you we can go back to play now though if you'd like? I know I'd love it if we could play" He said gently and smiled softly again at her, trying to put her at ease, holding out his arms and hoping she'd run into him for an embrace. He noted how frowned her lips were and how watery her emeralds had become, streaking her caramel, rosy cheeked face. He'd hurt her. He knew that now but at the time he was so focussed on Klaus that he had been too cold towards her. He made a move to pick her up, to apologise to her at eye level. But before he could get his arms round her tiny waist, she turned and ran to Stefan. She whimpered, clutching at his trouser legs. He placed Elena and Caroline down as they gestured he cuddle their BB. He picked her up and she sobbed in his shirt, clutching him as she shuddered.

"Hey hey its okay. It's all okay poppet. Let's have a little nap okay? You sleep now. I've got ya sweet pea." Stefan kissed her bushy little head and rocked her from side to side timidly like she was a porcelain doll. He swayed her, mumbling in her ears that Damon didn't mean to be harsh and trying to relax her off to sleep. He gave Damon a sympathetic look as if to say she'll be okay with you soon, just give it time.

Soon Damon felt it. Caroline and Elena kicked both his knees as hard as they could before running back to hold Alaric's hand. They turned back once more to scream at Damon.

"Don't you ever hurt our BB again or we swear we'll get ya real good." Screeched Elena aggressively.

"Yeah we'll smash those knees black haired guy that's a promise." Caroline confirmed with a huff and blue eyes crosses in a glare. For someone with silly pink tails she still managed to pull off scary very well. They waved their little fists at him once more like cage fighters before skipping off.

Damon ignored the pain of their kicks. He didn't know how to deal with Bonnie hating him but this was even worse. He couldn't handle her feeling hurt by him. He despised how he always messed things up and tackled situations the wrong way. He detested the fact that now Bonnie was seeking solace in Stefan's arms. He wanted to be the only one that ever was that way with Bonnie. He was thankful to Stefan though as Damon could hear him telling Bonnie to give him a second chance. All Damon knew for sure was that he was gonna have to win his little ones heart back pronto, even if it meant ruining his reputation by making a fool of himself.

**TBC...**

**An:**So this was more a drama moment than humour. More will be revealed about Klaus and Bonnie later but first Damon's gotta win his little one back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An: So I wanted Bonnie to be emotional and a bit stubborn this chapter because kids take things much harder and to heart. She completely forgives Damon next chapter but this one is him trying to make amends:) **

**Chapter 10: Romeo can't dance.**

"Paint me! Paint me!" screeched Elena as she dropped poses like she was off a mini America's next top model.

"No I wanna paint something cute not a crazy monster!" Caroline chimed back poking out her tongue. Alaric rolled his eyes at the pair wondering where Stefan, Damon and Bonnie were.

Stefan found a secluded spot in the forest for himself and the little caramel beauty to have some peace. Bonnie wiped her wet eyelashes against Stefan's crisp, muddy shirt. Her soft whimpering made Stefan depressed for both Damon and the little baby in front of him. All he knew was that if these two didn't make up the world would be a sadder place. He mentally kicked himself for being as dramatic and girly as his older brother made him out to be.

"Hush little BB don't you cry, Stefan's gonna sing you this outta tune lullaby. And if you don't give me a shiny smile, Stefan's gonna sing for a long long while."

Bonnie let out a little hiccup as her face emerged from his chest. She rubbed her teary emerald orbs as Stefan dabbed them with a hanky.

"You funny." She gurgled pouting up at him, trying not to smile.

"And you're adorable?" _And more sensitive than anyone realises. You put up this fierce front and that's why I thought you could handle anything that was thrown your way. But I forget you're just a 17 year old girl like Elena and Caroline. Damon and I were stupid to treat you differently, to underestimate your suffering._ _When your bigger again I'm gonna keep a better eye on you and be a better friend._ He tapped her nose before continuing. "Look I know Dam..."

Stefan instantly shut his mouth as the tears began to flow again from her wide eyes, at the mere mention of the dreaded black haired boy. Her howls amplified into something ferocious, and for the first time he saw the fiery 17 year old Bonnie Bennet emerging.

"Me no want to talk about that beast! You keep him away from me pwease" she tried to stomp her feet but since she was cradled in the air she failed to look anything but cute.

"He a mean mean boy! All I did was be his friend and I liked him more than any other boy but what I get for my love? Nothing but yelling and pain. Me forget him just like daddy and we play with Lele and Care bear? And when I get home me tell Grams to voodoo him for sure." she nodded her head firmly, gasping back her tears. She could trust this boy. She didn't like him as much as she had Damon anyways, so if he hurt her it wouldn't be as bigger deal.

"Your dad doesn't know anything about who you really are Bonnie. You have no idea how important you are to our friendship group and as for Damon, sweet pea he's not normal. Believe me as his brother I know he's loopy, loco, loony. He feels one thing and says another. I grew up with him and believe me I wanted a manual to learn how he operates. Still have no clue."

"No reason to scream and hurt me! Why he no just tell me what bugs him? He left me clueless. Me still dunno what I did wrong. If he has ever been as mean to you as he has me you should wanna voodoo him too." She crossed her brows and sulked irritably.

"You didn't do anything wrong poppet. This is about Damon's internal demons."

When Bonnie looked at him confused he quickly corrected.

"I mean the problem is something that is in Damon's head. Something he has to work out for himself. Oh believe me I've had those days. Days I said I'd be happy if I never saw his pasty, arrogant face ever again. But when it came down to it, when the opportunity was there I could never do it. I could never cut myself off from him. He's like a verruca. He just kinda grows on you." Stefan laughed at Bonnie's disgusted face. "Just like I know when it comes down to it you love him too."

"You crazy me no love him no more!" She pointed at herself surprised at his accusation.

"I know you love him. You know how I know?"

"How? She asked sceptically."

"Because you wouldn't be so upset if he didn't matter to you."

"You too smart and he too stupid." she chimed bobbing her head from side to side, fisting his shirt with her little doll like hands.

"Well I don't disagree with that. But I promise you on my life he would move heaven and earth for you and that's what scares him. See it's a new discovery, the feelings he has for you and he's still adjusting. He has the mental capacity of a child most of the time too which doesn't help. He's grumpy, irritable, pouty and impatient, but he does not give his heart easily and when he does he gives his entire being. He's freaked out because it means people can hurt him or leave him for another. You see there was this girl named Katherine. He loved her very much and she didn't just break his heart, she corrupted it. He would have died for her_. Did die for her, relinquished his humanity and gave up his brother for her. _Sweetie he's not been the same since. In a way he's like you. When he gets hurt he shuts down."

"Yuck I hate this Katy girl! You want me to voodoo her? But Look steffie I'm not her. I'd never hurt him and that's why when he hurt me! It hurt steffie it really hurt!" She drawled and gasped, dragging the words cutely, heart break evident in her small voice, as she looked down at the grass fists clenched to the side.

"I know poppet. I also know he's kicking himself for doing so. I know you're not feeling great now and I wish I knew how to make you feel like the light and happy Bonnie again. You illuminate a person's day with that bright, glowing smile of yours. You could never be like her in your wildest nightmares. _Elena on the other hand._ But it's the pain he remembers that drives him to be a moron. It's so intense that to Damon all women are a potential knife to the heart. Klaus has been very mean to us too and he just felt panicked and hurt that you might have affection for Klaus as your saviour that night. Damon can mentally picture you choosing Klaus's side over his and it burns him."

"How can I trust you saying Klaus is bad? He hasn't harmed me but Damon has so it's hard to know what to trust is true. If Damon hadn't hurt me his word would mean more but nope no more. Klaus was nice to me and I have rules you know. If someone never hurts me then I can't have a problem with them. If I saw him I'd thank him. But that does not mean I'd have ever ever loved any boy more than I would have loved Damon. He was my number one but now he's less than zero." She said tone full of disappointment.

"I know things are confusing right now. But give it time and think about giving him a second chance please? You'll find new truths soon enough. Sweet pea he's really freaking out over the thought you don't like him anymore. "

"I don't."

"Please don't say that sweet BB. If he heard that he'd die. You're too young to understand right now poppet but you and Damon, I see it now you're the perfect match and you too are just too funny together for it to end. I know you have a kind little heart so I'm just saying maybe think about talking to him okay?"

"Well will me thinking about it make you hush hush?" She asked teasingly

"Haha you really have been spending way too much with my brother sweet pea. You're starting to sound just like him. How about we go get the paints out and make some masterpieces now huh? Artistic expression is a great way to get things off your chest."

"Hmm in a bit I just want some alone time, just to sit here a while and think."

"Okay but would you mind terribly if I sat with you and did a little thinking of my own? I'll be really quiet I swear."

"Course you can steffie." They both plunged themselves into the long grains of warm grass, taking in the tranquil scenery. Bonnie held Stefan's hand and twiddled his fingers in hers. He could still hear little short gulps of air and sobbing at points as she pulled the petals off a daisy mumbling something sweetly under her breath.

After a while her pulse seemed to calm and Stefan stroked her soft curls watching her drift in and out of sleep, long black eyelashes fluttering and lips open. He knew this was Damon's place but till she talked to him, Stefan knew Damon would want him to look after her. He tentatively tended to her grazed arm, massaging it softly. She was soon out like a light. She hadn't gotten her full sleep this morning which he now realised could have made her more tired and sensitive today. Her nap didn't last long however. 5 minutes later, Stefan jolted to alert mode when he felt Bonnies grip tighten on his hand, looking up he saw the source of the anxiety. Bonnie's breaths hastened and became short and heavy and her palms began to sweat. Stefan could clearly see she was a mixture of mad, sad and scared. Stefan quickly got up so he could talk to Damon.

Damon had lurked behind a bush not far from Stefan and Bonnie. He needed to know what she was feeling. She wouldn't open up to him right now so this was his only choice. He mentally kicked himself for not being able to just sit and explain things to Bonnie like Stefan did. No Damon Salvatore always flew off the handles instead. He wondered perhaps if that was another reason 17 year old Bonnie found it easier to talk to Stefan rather than her assigned protector.

He briefly smiled at how well his brother really did know him and what he was going through. He also chuckled when Bonnie got Katherine's name wrong and asked to voodoo her. She had no idea how different she was from Katherine. She made Katherine look like a troll. He couldn't bare the devastated tone of Bonnie's voice though, as she vented her frustration. He hoped she didn't mean it when she said she didn't care anymore. He'd racked his brain on how to make it up to her. But so far the pain he'd seen in her eyes was making it so difficult to ever see what he could do to put things right. He slowly came out of the bushes as Bonnies emeralds fluttered open.

"Hey Damon maybe it's not the best time, she's still a little fragile."

"But I need to make things right. She needs to know how important she is to me and I was only snappy because I don't think before I open my stupid mouth."

"I know I just think right now you won't get through to her. It'll just upset both of you more. After her father's rejection and feeling like third best with Elena and Caroline, she finally found someone she felt special with. She began to feel like things were looking up, so the negative response from you was just a huge hit. She's so young that there's no quick or easy fix to this trauma. We have to be patient."

"I do think she's special. I think she's amazing. I can't bare a long absence from her. What do I do Stefan?" Damon grabbed is brothers shoulders desperately.

Stefan had no idea but apparently being patient was off the agenda. He had as much experience with kid's emotions as Damon did. Before he could open his mouth however...

"Go away is what you should do" came a now firm voice, just like the 17 year old Bennet who greeted him with authority.

"Bonnie please..."

She held out a hand in protest.

"Back off! You used to make me laugh but now you make me scared. You are not my friend. Step closer and I'll scream." The words echoed in his head reminding him of the time he tried to corner Bonnie at school over Emily's necklace.

"Okay I'm backing away honey now see. I mean you no harm. I just wanna protect you Bonnie. I just wish you knew how sorry I am and how much I love you." He took a few steps back but could still see her arm. It looked a little sore. She was tiny and he'd done that. He felt tears prick his eyes and in a blink of Bonnie's emeralds he was gone. She quickly padded over to Stefan and took his hands tightly, looking up at him with a scared, tiny face.

Damon smashed his decanter into the fire place, biting back the tears. He had never ran home so fast in his life but to see her hurt face a moment longer would have killed him. He reiterated her words in his head over and over again.

_You used to make me laugh now you make me scared. You are not my friend. _

Damon sulked into his leather chair and flicked through his happy pictures of him and Bonnie.

_I should have known it wouldn't last_. _I ruin all that is good in my life._

Soon Damon's eyes connected with the bag of costumes Stefan had bought for the girls to play in later. Never had an idea hit Damon so speedily and he marched over to the bag and began to rummage through it.

_Maybe if I make her laugh she'll warm to me again. I mean it's never gonna be enough to erase the damage I caused her but my humour is what made her like me in the first place. It's a start to get her talking to me again. _Damon groaned as he pulled out the horrifying costume he could ever imagine wearing. _Yuck this is such a Stefan thing to choose. Lame as!_ _This is going to be humiliating but you little Bonnie are worth it, even if I have to see a shit eating grin on Stefan's face. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make._

Bonnie was still in no mood to be artistic so she sat on a rock while Elena tried to paint her.

"It's too windy!" Elena howled as her paper flew away. "This was such a stupid idea!" Elena's ranting was cut short as Caroline gasped and pointed into the tree enveloped distance, mouth fully open in awe.

"What is that? It's beautiful" she said tone full of surprise.

Alaric soon followed suit locking eyes on a dark figure. His dishevelled hair swaggered in the wind along with his blue velvet cape. His silver sapphire bejewelled crown, white ruffled shirt and blue velvet blazer that had vertical burgundy stripes made him look old world. His skinny fit trousers also made him very demure but his shield and sword made him look like a warrior on a mission. He held a red rose between his teeth and a black box dangled out of his pocket.

"Holy shit man that is surreal. I haven't seen anything like that since I was tripping back in halls at duke. It's like batman if he were royalty" said Alaric holding back laughter as Stefan hit him over the head.

Yes Stefan just witnessed hell freeze over. As much as he wanted to tease his brother, considering he always referred to him as Romeo, he knew why he was doing it. So he'd let it slide.

"Bend over" Stefan said crossing his arms and looking at Alaric amused.

"Excuse you?" Alaric looked at Stefan like he wanted to punch him.

"Bend so you're like a chair."

"Huh?"

Stefan soon pushed the man down. He picked up Bonnie and put her to sit on Alaric's back.

"Hey what's happening?" she said looking confused yet intrigued.

"Oh man I'm so glad its Bonnie not the hefty ones right now." Alaric moaned in his usual deep husky voice.

Damon pranced around like something out of a pantomime theatre act, hands flying about dramatically. Yes he would make a good actor indeed thought Alaric, laughing so hard Bonnie could feel the vibrations and the sudden snorts.

"Well good evening sweet little princess. It is an honour to be in your presence. What a lovely thrown you have there, although I was not aware a seat could talk. May I have an audience with your royal self?" Damon said in a thick Italian accent, gently approaching her.

All that could be heard in the background was Elena. "Omg omg it's a prince it's a prince. He's come for my hand in marriage and to shower me with gifts." she grabbed him turning him to face her.

"Oh it's just your icky self! Do not fool me like that again!" She yelped "yuck he is the worst prince ever."

"I don't know Elena I think he's quite cute and quite a match for my brave, beautiful baby Bonnie." chimed Caroline who curtsied for him. Damon bowed his head in a thank you. She was trying to help him and Damon wouldn't forget to repay her for that.

"Oi what you doing?" screech whispered Elena directly into Caroline's poor ear. "He made BB cry. We swore to destroy him if he upset her again."

"Shut up for one second Elena. I know what I said about kicking him if he so much as touched her again, but that's before I saw him looking funny to make her feel better. Can't you see he's trying to make things right."

Stefan was surprised Bonnie hadn't jumped from her human chair at the sight of Damon but he had a feeling she couldn't find him scary in his current attire.

Damon held out the rose hoping she'd take it "for you my gorgeous girl to show my affectations." When she didn't he put it on her lap. He bowed trying to move his cape out of the way which made him clumsily fall over, face hitting the grass. Fighting the redness in his cheeks he continued.

"And every princess needs a crown right?" he planted the pink and lilac flowery headdress he'd made in the boarding house garden on her bushy head. He felt a tatty silver tiara was more Elena's thing.

"I fear I have upset my young caramel lady recently and I have come to make amends. I am just a humble prince asking forgiveness from the girl that owns my heart. The girl I unintentionally hurt today. If she would pardon my bad behaviour I'd be the happiest man ever and if she can't I'll have to fall on my sword."

He held out his toy sword, tapping her nose ever so timidly with its rubber tip. Bonnie laughed on the inside. He looked like the ridiculously cute Damon she'd first met. He was trying and it was duly noted but she wasn't ready to forgive. One moment didn't make the bad memories fade away.

"Now as my princess is there anything I could do for you, anything my love?" when Bonnie just looked down sadly he turned to the gremlins.

"ah chamber maids. Do you have orders on my special ladies behalf?"

"Yeah lick my shoe and kiss my..." Elena didn't get to finish her sentence as Stefan gently put his hand over her mouth. "Be a good girl and I'll give you ice cream."

Damon could not have been more relieved that he wouldn't have to lick her sticky shoes. Instead he pretended as if she hadn't said a thing_._

"No requests? Shame well little princess I know you wanted me to kiss Stefan the other day. I could do that if it still pleases me lady. Now you know how much this disgusts me so I obviously love you a lot little Bennet."

Bonnie's interests were peeked at his words. She wanted to believe he loved her, truly she did. And she knew kissing Stefan was not something Damon would do lightly. But would he really kiss Stefan for her? Nah she couldn't believe it. He hated being affectionate. Bonnie put her little fingers to her chin pensively, a little more amusement scratching to come to the surface.

She inwardly felt butterflies as Damon groped his fighting brother into a loving embrace and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey that was highly unnecessary" the younger Salvatore complained, trying to struggle his way free of his brothers leather clad arms.

"What you have a problem with a man who is in touch with his more feminine side? Care to challenge me to a dual" Damon took out his toy foam shield and slapped Stefan on the head with it. "Oh and btw your hair makes you look stupid when it's spiky. Damon stuck out his tongue.

_Hey he told him, he told him. _Bonnie inwardly cheered, her cheeks getting rosy with warmth and happiness.

"Well dear big brother I cannot let such an insult go unnoticed." Stefan said getting into a boxing stance before leaping and taking Damon down as they rolled on the ground.

"Wow I have no adult friend's" Alaric noted in good humour.

Bonnie made a cute baby noise, bouncing lightly on Alaric in amusement. The corners of her mouth twitched in a gleeful smile, wet tongue poking out slightly. It was a sight that didn't go unnoticed. But Stefan didn't want to bring it to her attention in case she recoiled back into herself. She laughed so loud, the sound was magic to everyone around but when Damon's blue eyes connected with hers and she saw him smiling at her, Stefan's worries were realised. She paused. _No this not enough to make up for breaking my heart. _Her mouth shut and she looked despondent once again.

Damon's heart immediately sank_. _For a moment it had been how it should have been before he opened his angry mouth.

Yes he made her laugh but making her cry had done more damage than a little giggle could had been too he couldn't just give up. He was persistent with Katherine for 145 years. Bonnie would be crazy if she thought he was just gonna let her go and give up on what they could be together. He took her crown.

"See I'll even where flowers in my hair."Damon then opened the box he had containing a bracelet_. "_Know it doesn't make up for all the crap I've done but I got you this. It's a promise know like a friendship necklace. We both have one and it's my promise to you that I'll always be here for you. I'll never neglect you again Bonnie.

_I wanna believe you more than anything in the world._

Bonnie soon got off her thrown. She took Damon's sword and placed the tip near his heart."But you cut my heart out" she said sorrowfully, before giving him the bracelet and moving away.

"Bonnie wait. What else can I do to show you? You have to trust me please?" he screamed and quicker than her eyes could register he was high up in a tree serenading her.

"Please little Bonnie your love I don't wanna blow it

God knows I don't show my feelings enough I know it

You have no idea how much I care

But give me another chance I'll show it I swear.

I can be a freak, every day of every week.  
But please let me be your freak OKAY? "

On his last move Damon's cloak got caught on a twig, causing him to plummet out of the tree with a massive splat sound. Bonnie's heart began to beat faster and faster and she filled with dread when Damon didn't move. He just lay there long eyes lashes closed.

"DAAAAAAAMON" Bonnie screamed and sprinted like an athlete towards him. She jumped on his chest and began to pound on it.

"Wake up! wake up! please Damon. Don't leave. Damon?" She kissed his lips over and over, thinking that's how you resuscitate someone. She then buried her face in his neck mumbling his name.

"Damon come back."

With a groan and a moan Damon stirred, brows crossed. "No more tree dancing for moi man" his heart soon lifted like a song was beating through his chest when he saw green eyes peering down at him above quivering lips.

"Hey hey I'm okay. I'm okay sweet heart. I'm just glad you still care." He cuddled her tightly before she began to fidget and squirm.

She leapt off him.

"I don't care." she said stubbornly, just like 17 year old Bonnie would. She tried to make the words sound true. "You stupid! "

She soon marched away, brows furrowed, gesturing Stefan come down to hear eye level.

"Can we go paint now somewhere not windy so I can express what I'm feeling right now?"

"I know the perfect place. I just need to help the big yeti up. Oh and Bonnie. You sure you don't care?"

Bonnie scrunched her face at him in an as if gesture, before skipping over to hold Caroline and Elena's hand as Elena dragged Alaric along with them.

Holding out his hand for Damon, Stefan chuckled hard "well Romeo nice moves."

"She still cares Stefan and that's all that matters. Hey you think 17 year old Bonnie secretly cares about me but has learnt how to hide it better then baby Bonnie?"

"Let's not get a head of ourselves Damon." Stefan said rolling his eyes. "Oh and you know what else matters? You getting some dancing lessons."

"For your first attempt at humour, it weren't half bad" Damon chimed holding onto his brothers shoulder for support.

"Btw I heard Alaric giggling at my chivalry. I say you can be involved in my plan to get him back."

"Like old times." Stefan stated excitedly.

"Yeah real old old times." they smiled at echoer before walking towards the caves.

_There's still_ _hope _Damon thought gleefully before smirking. _Oooh Katherine here we come_...

**An: Hope I didn't humiliate Damon too much lol. Finally the Katherine stuff I've been envisaging from the start will come next chapter. Was trying to get it in this update but the pace writes itself. Katy as Bonnie likes to call her will unintentionally make Bonnie completely forgive Damon next chap too. Find out soon how ;) Also I hate Bonnie's mum so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Sorry I've been MIA...So just a little short snippet of upcoming chapter. Have to write the rest hopefully tomorrow. **

**Chapter Eleven: Fairy dust and bug juice.**

The winds were screaming directly at them, pushing them around like sand across the dessert. Short of running home and ending the emotional and paint free day on a low note, they headed nearer and nearer to the caves for shelter.

The air around the cave had this extra fresh and minty scent to it, which was completely surprising when you took one look at the rotted corroding caves that lay on the squelching grass. The trees around it even had branches like claws. These trees seemed to howl out in agony but then wasn't that just the wind. Yep there was something not right about this area of Mystic Falls and if the girls weren't so head strong they would have taken heed of what their mummies and grams had said about coming here. Instead although they still felt fear, a deeper part of them was eager to hurry in and see what all the fuss was about. They felt naughty for going into the area they'd been banned from and it made them uncontrollably excited. That was until a huge cole coloured crow descended out of nowhere from the dark mouth of the weed ridden cave.

"Waaaaaaaaaah me no likey" squirmed Elena crawling all over Alaric.

"Woah so creepy!" Caroline and Bonnie said in awe, looking at the decaying caves in front of them. "No worries Lena me and Care Bear have got ya"

"Na I'm gonna leave her to the mountain lions. You know Mummy bear never lets us come here ever!" said Caroline rubbing her hands together in anticipation and excitement.

"Do you think vampbats live in there coz that's what Tyler told me?" Bonnie asked inquisitively looking to her little Care Bear for an answer.

"Well I'm not sure about the bats part." said Alaric looking amusedly at his vampire comrades who responded by rolling their eyes.

"Hmmm well I guess I got Prince Ricky to protect me and Matt and Tyler will be so jel they couldn't come." said Elena impressed and gloating that she was doing something others weren't.

"Yeah they'll be so crushed. Maybe we should let them come with us next time? said Bonnie not comfortable with leaving anybody out.

"Your mummies always told us scary stories bout this place and Matt and Ty wet themselves but we knew your mummies were just trying to hog the caves for their own fun times. Remember when Logie and Jenna brought us to the woods? They were gonna let us play in the caves while they made smoochy sounds but like your mummy sheriff followed them coz she didn't think they were doing a good job looking after us. I heard her say she was so on it because she caught them with no tops on WEIRD." said Bonnie in one sweet soft breath that made Damon's heart flutter. She may not have been addressing him but to hear her innocent self rearing its tiny little head again was so cute.

He watched as she did that thing where she put her little fingers to her chin to ponder as her brows furrowed together. It was something he'd come to love. Well if he was honest what didn't he love about her? _ HOLD IT you are not Stefan no getting your girly knickers in a bunch. All this fairies,sunshine and rainbows make the world go round crap is too much for me. Quit this shit inner self. YOU'VE ALREADY MADE ME WEAR A CAPE ENOUGH IS ENOUGH? _

"Awe I love it when you tell stories and No way BB this is ours and ours alone. I name this cave ELENAVILLE."

The screeching never ending sound of Elena's Gilberts voice had him thumping back to reality.

"Err how does that make it ours then?" Caroline said invading Elena's face with an annoyed expression, fists clenched at the side. All three men sighed. They knew where this was going. AGAIN

"Your right it doesn't make it anybodies but mine! Tough life Caroline tough life" she said flicking the blonde on the nose.

"Gwuys pwease lets just play together? The power of three needs to be free.

"Bonnie's right. We're not taking any of you into the caves unless you stop fighting. We'll turn around and go back home. You'll then be put to sleep early with no lullabies or cuddly toys." said Alaric and Stefan firmly.

"Black haired guy you don't side with them right?"

"No I don't Caroline."

"Wopp woop" said Elena "now your being my good little slave prince."

"You didn't let me finish you creature out of the black lagoon. I'll let you go in the cave if you keep fighting but I'll lock you in there and go home. When i'm there I'll pee on your favourite toys and then relax, eating all your favourite ice cream and chocolates so there's none left when you come back. Then after I've stuffed myself and your back in bed after an agonising long stay in the caves I'll be so full that I'll puke it all back up on ya." He said sinisterly. He ignored the repulsed looks on Stefan and Alaric's faces. _Yeah bitches Damon Salvatore the dick is not completely dead yet. Deal with it_!

"You know you don't scare me right? I've seen you dancing like a monkey in a cape. There's nothing scary about you honey boo boo child." Said Elena hand on hips and head wagging like one of those ornaments people keep in their cars.

Caroline laughed so hard she stopped for a minute to make sure no pee had come out. "She got ya there. Oh my oh my look at this" she said hysterically. She took Elena's bag and threw it in the air. She watched it hit the ground. "Splat that was you a minute ago ahaha what's scary bout that?"

"And I was starting to warm to you Barbie." Damon said taking his turn to put hands on hips and huff the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey just coz I'm giving you a chance with my love Beebs doesn't mean I don't think your slightly on the stupid side of life."

Damon's ears became acutely aware of the soft giggle that came from baby Bonnie's tiny little lungs.

"Oh so you find her comments funny too little angel?"

"Yes. You are on the stupid side of life and my grammy says white men can't dance. That's all I have to say."

_Well at least she didn't accuse me of breaking her heart this time. Baby steps literally. _

"Alright girls form an orderly queue and attach your baby hands to one adult at all times. No running into the cave wildly. If you get lost you'll be left there to rot as there are so many nooks and crannies you little people can get stuck in. We just won't know where to look." said Damon mischievously trying to put the fear of Lucifer into them.

"Why why you gotta take the fun outta life black haired guy?"

"I could ask you the same question fat hobbit."

"Now now the fighting applies to us adults too so stop riling each other up." chastised Stefan.

"What but I thought we bonded and you were on team stamonric?"

"What in god's name brother?"

"Look I'll work on it later. I haven't slept in days so excuse you if my ingenious ideas are lacking. Sheesh such high expectations as usual little bro."

"Huh?" said Ric "what's a stamonric? How hard did you hit your head?" came Alaric 's delayed response only hearing half the sentence while trying to detangle his hair from Elena's, both now glued to each other because of her love of bubble gum.

"Yeah how hard black haired guy? How hard? Coz it sounded painful soo painful" Elena teased just choosing to yank her gum filled head not taking a moment to realise it would hurt Alaric. "Splat ahaha thats how it sounded when you fell on your ugly butt"Elena smacked her hands together to illustrate her point then pouted when she realised that action stung her paws.

The girls tiptoed carefully as they entered the dusty cave looking from side to side like the walls had eyes that were staring back at them. Elena gripped her nails into Alaric arms so hard.

"Ahhh bugs!" she squealed hammering her fists into them on the wall squashing them.

"Hey hey hey" Bonnie said in surprise "stop you're hurting them." She ran to Elena tripping. Damon was there in a heartbeat trying to pick the little dolly up. He got her to her feet and brushed her little knees as she rubbed her hands together. He missed her whisper a sweet thanks as her head was down.

"They are gross!" said Elena after she was certain Bonnie wasn't hurt.

"Apart from spiders bugs aren't so bad. Pwease don't squish anymore of them Lena."

"Well i guess i don't want bug juice on my dress."

"You are utterly repulsive you know that?" Damon said behind her and scowled as she turned to wipe a handful of dead bugs on his trousers.

_Well there goes any desire from me to ever have sex with the bug squisher when she's 17. _

"Stefan take your pants off!"

"Excuse me"

"I have bugs juice all over me. A) I never thought I'd be saying that and B) this is the worst thing ever. Take you pants off. My hips are slimmer than yours and your pants will probably make me look like some hip hop wanna be as they fall off but I don't care. This is yuck! I mean I've been in some sticky situations in my life but this this is unfair and karama is being sooo mean to me for sure."

"Man up!"

"Alaric?" Damon said in a seductive and hopeful tone, thinking surely his bestie would bend to his will.

"No"

Damon sighed and forced down his gag reflex as he took a squashed moth off his trousers.

"About time! Knew you couldn't keep away so which Salvatore has come to see me?" A crazy girl's voice started echoing through the space.

"ahhhhhhhhh the caves talking I don't like it" the girls squealed simultaneously and turned to run out.

"No don't worry errr look it's the fairy _yeah the fairy from hell_ she lives here. Don't worry we aren't going near her right now." Stefan urged them in a different direction of the cave.

"Wait fairy I wanna see the fairy let me see the fairy!"

**AN: Loved last ep purely because Bonnie finally got some scenes alone with the boys. Damon is still annoying me tbh. It's making rooting for him and Bonnie hard :( She deserves the best. **


End file.
